


Подари мне гору с пещерой внутри

by pollyamory



Series: цикл "Подари мне гору с пещерой внутри" [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyamory/pseuds/pollyamory
Summary: В гостиной висела одна из многочисленных и прекрасных Мадонн с младенцем. Но вовсе не для того, чтобы ублажать взор Наполеона и приводить в порядок его мысли. Нет, лишь чтобы у неожиданного гостя сложилось о Наполеоне совсем неверное впечатление. Что он совсем не тот человек, коим является на самом деле. Поиск утраченной матери и вечная невинная жертва. Каждый раз, будучи у него в гостях, Илья поглядывал на Мадонну молча.Квартира Наполеона была последней закрытой страной.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Series: цикл "Подари мне гору с пещерой внутри" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/915018
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	1. Из Москвы в Нагасаки, из Нью-Йорка на Марс

**Author's Note:**

> -Бета: Нейтант, Penelopa2018  
> -От автора: как читать цикл: как вам нравится. Основная работа - одноимённый фик. Маленькие - части, которые в него не вошли, они вполне самостоятельны.  
> -Предупреждения:  
> 1\. Сексизм, гомофобия и прочие приметы времени.  
> 2\. Намеренная спекуляция историческими фактами, многие произведения искусства или события упоминаются до их реального создания/времени. Хотя действие фильма опережает сериал, моду я беру более позднюю, соблюдая ричиевский мотив — это не исторический 63-ий год, это вся смесь 60х  
> 3\. Римская миссия была в апреле 63-го. По многим причинам.
> 
> Обложка фика: https://cdn1.radikalno.ru/uploads/2020/4/8/c6f487d6bff719c388050b424fb099c5-full.jpg

_В этом мире одно есть блаженство –_

_Сознавать, что ты выше себя._

_/Валерий Брюсов, «Обязательства»_

  
  
  


Глава 1. Из Москвы в Нагасаки, из Нью-Йорка на Марс

Упираясь коленями в основание ограждения из рабицы на «Аэроспейс», Илья глядел на удивлённого и раздосадованного Наполеона Соло и думал, что он показушник и вообще смешон, но не забывал, однако, что он лучший в ЦРУ.

В Риме Наполеон ему не нравился. Он от пяток и до макушки был олицетворением всех качеств, которые Илья презирал. И вовсе не из-за разницы менталитетов или политических взглядов. Просто Наполеон был не способен отделить личное от дела.

Сидя напротив него в прибрежном кафе Западного Берлина, зло цепляясь пальцами за собственные колени и во многом ориентируясь на холодный голос Олега, удерживающий его на ровном ходу, Илья не хотел даже смотреть на агента Соло.

Илья скользил слепым взглядом по растушёванному дождём пейзажу, словно стараясь подменить образ Соло безмятежно-бюргерским видом. Вспомнился Большой пруд в Московском зоопарке, абсолютно такой же был спуск к воде.

Соло перед ним кривлялся, по-другому не скажешь. Округлял глаза, вскидывал брови, поджимал губы, хоть пиши с него пособие по психологии лжи. От голоса своего куратора он гримасничал так, что прямо сейчас хотелось отправить его в разведшколу. А её, как понимал Илья, он пропустил. Рванул в своей карьере с места в карьер. Илья прокатывал взгляд по его гладко выбритому лицу, по драматично выплясывающим на нём эмоциям, и снова смотрел в сторону.

Сандерс не нравился и Илье. Рожа у него была хитрая, откормленная на казённых харчах и, на первый взгляд, абсолютно взяточная. Но и в нём чувствовалось нечто более глубокое. Как минимум то, что он умел грамотно держать поводок. Илья понимал неприязнь Соло к куратору (который не убрал рук со своего хрена, пока Илья ломал его человеком стены туалетных кабинок), но всё равно осуждал её проявление. В этом выражался первейший признак непрофессионализма. И вот с ним Олег предлагал ему работать?

Конечно, Илье и раньше приходилось иметь дела с другими разведками, но вставать в одну связку именно с этим американцем не хотелось. Порой у судьбы бывало поганое чувство юмора. Илья сжал челюсти и снова немигающе уставился на уток.

Судьба говорила в его голове голосом Сандерса. _Он лучший у нас. Ты лучший у вас. Пройдите оба в правый угол ринга_.

Самый результативный агент Управления не сводил с него глаз. Илья готовился к худшему, но всё равно не ожидал встретить столько гонора. Подготовиться к Наполеону Соло оказалось невозможно. А ночь из-за него и так выдалась бессонная.

Наполеон Соло хмурился, глядя на фотографии Винчигуэрра, морщился при упоминании Муссолини и игнорировал своего куратора. А Илья представлял розовых московских фламинго, скользящих сквозь рябь немецкого пруда.

Он только единожды скривился сам. И даже не когда сверху папки с орлом легла фотография фройляйн Шмидт, которую он вчера упустил. Судьба смеялась ему в лицо. Она говорила: _я даю тебе ещё один шанс, агент Курякин. А ты не ценишь. Не сиди сейчас американец напротив тебя, твоё задание было бы провалено_.

Нет, он скривился, когда Олег сказал:

— Выбора нет. Придётся работать вместе.

На стол опустилась голубая, как конфетная обёртка, бобина, а Олег, словно почувствовав, бросил короткий взгляд на Илью. Розовые фламинго отразили в оперении небо.

Олег мог бы сообщить ему и заранее. Илья не понимал, к чему это было: стравить их с Соло в туалете, как двух псов. Дело в Сандерсе, сказал себе Илья, у них свои счёты. Но это не собачьи бои, и кураторы им не хозяева. Однако Илья не злился. Он никогда раньше не оспаривал методы и приказы куратора. И сегодня не собирался.

Олега Илья слушался беспрекословно. Сжимал зубы, отводил глаза, но с самого того момента, как Олег назвал американца его напарником, готов был покориться и пойти на треклятое сотрудничество.

И Соло сразу смекнул, насколько Илья подчиняется своему куратору. 

Но действовать решил напрямую. Хотя и не смог промолчать, что польщён, как высоко Илья оценил его «железные яйца».

Когда же он начал говорить про его мать, Илья отстранённо отметил, что в ЦРУ попало то его досье, где указан эдипов комплекс. Холодным умом шахматиста Илья понимал, что может переиграть Соло в его же игре: если позволит ему считать так, как будет удобно самому Илье. Только вот тремор не унимался.

Но тремор он даже не заметил, пока Соло не обратил внимание на метроном его пальцев.

Холодным умом Илья понимал, чего добивается Соло, а потому резко поднялся, перевернул стол и взглянул свысока, одаривая его своей слабостью с широкого плеча. Илья играл, вот только внутри клокотало по-настоящему.

А американец ещё успел подхватить со стола свой американо! И смотрел снизу нагло. « _Уважение — штука приобретаемая_ », — подумал Илья.

Так завязывалась одна из самых важных историй в его жизни. Коммунист, беглая немка и мошенник-американец. Три безумца под началом опиумного наркомана. Понятно, почему Уэйверли так долго не удавалось выбить разрешение на создание А.Н.К.Л.

***

_На одной из 40-х улиц, НЙ, апрель, 63 год_

Штаб-квартира напоминала Наполеону бомбоубежище для светил вычислительной науки — застрельщиков будущего века, как был уверен каждый из них. Но, оглядывая громоздкие, лишённые изящества компьютеры, он в этом сомневался. Если двадцать первому веку суждено царствовать на какой-то новой, неживой и растерявшей элегантность планете, то он рад остаться в двадцатом.

Казалось, в типичном многоквартирном браунстоуне[[1]](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brownstone) с гаражом по левую руку и закрытым заведением « The Masque Club »[[2]](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/U.N.C.L.E.) по правую протекает мирная жизнь сливок нью-йоркского общества, на самом же деле внутри здание агентства скорее походило на фантастический форпост затерянных в космосе пионеров глубокой разведки. Космический век пел в каждом коридоре, кресле, кабинете и даже в лакированных сапожках длинноногих связисток.

Шедший Илья рядом держал выправку, сохраняя, как и полагалось, видимость непроницаемого советского покорителя космоса, но исподтишка тоже бросал вокруг любопытные взгляды. Технику он любил. Интересно, он хотел бы зарыться в неё с таким же рвением, с каким Наполеон – в юбки красоток из секретариата?

Илья сосредоточенно разглядывал коридор с ответвлениями дверей и переходов – переулков! Они как будто попали в подземный город. Ещё одну сеть сабвэя под Нью-Йорком. Может, неверны сказания о гипербореях, и вместо того чтобы пить вино и петь песни, они на самом деле промышляют разведкой? Илья уже, возможно, рисовал в голове примерный план штаба. Наверняка он и тайные помещения нанёс на него с минимальной погрешностью – от пулемётов под крышей гаража до подземного водного тоннеля, проложенного под зданием ООН до самой Ист-Ривер.

Бомбоубежищем штаб и был, и русский агент КГБ, с профессиональным интересом замерший в его чреве, как нельзя лучше олицетворял философию международной шпионской организации. Враг моего врага – мой друг, ведь даже Советы и Штаты объединились перед лицом превосходящего зла. Кстати, по примеру этого самого зла.

Наполеон почти неуловимо ухмыльнулся, но Илья заметил. Он контролировал окружающую обстановку куда больше, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Ухмылка превратилась в настоящую улыбку, неширокую, но честную, личную. «Америка в одной лодке с Россией?» – изумлялась Габи, совершая варварский набег на модный бутик Берлина. Бери выше, дорогая!

– Что такое? – спросил Илья.

Не настороженно, а негромко, едва наклонив к нему лицо, по-дружески интимно. Наполеон понял: Илья ждёт, что с ним поделятся какой-то тайной шуткой, которая невольным сообщничеством отделит их двоих от всей штаб-квартиры.

Наполеон сориентировался быстро:

– Видел наверху портного? Я слышал, провинившимся агентам ставят внеочередное дежурство в ателье[3].

Глаза Ильи потеплели, похоже, он поверил. Не в саму выдумку, конечно, а в то, что в организации ходит такая байка.

***

У Ильи было счастливое детство в номенклатурном доме. Кухарка, няня и личный водитель обеспечивали быт, видные политические деятели и люди околоискусства собирались за ужинами, его мать играла в теннис и шила платья у Ламановой, а отец курил папиросы с джигитом на пачке и дважды в неделю ездил на ближнюю дачу. Откуда дошколёнку было знать, что большинство людей в стране живёт совсем по-другому? Откуда ему было знать, что и его родители просыпались по ночам от шагов и шума лифта в подъезде? Да и никого вокруг него не смущала такая роскошная жизнь.

Потом случилась война. Он уже перешагнул первый десятилетний рубеж. Как много он, казалось, повидал, как много знает, сколько теперь всего понимает. Николай ещё успел эвакуировать семью до «московской паники»[4] и ушёл на фронт.

Илья запомнил войну невыцветающими от времени кадрами: посеревшие стены Кремля, спрятанные звёзды, баррикады на неузнаваемых улицах, бомбардировки, прожекторы в небе и бомбоубежище. А ещё «чёрный снег» в сентябре сорок первого: эвакуируемое правительство сжигало документы. Именно такой он видел Москву в последний раз. Именно такое воспоминание увёз с собой в эвакуацию.

Последний раз отца он видел на оцепленном военными перроне, когда из города вывозили детей до двенадцати лет. Марину Курякину с сыном отдельно — с семьями других видных партийных работников. Уже немолодой, гладковыбритый Николай улыбался им облегчённо и прятал в кармане жены спецпропуск на поезд.

В эвакуации Илья быстро научился держать удар уже за одно то, что был балованным «москвачом». Когда же не тронутого в Большой террор отца Ильи забрали с фронта, стало совсем невыносимо.

Илье было одиннадцать, и вся его прежняя жизнь в одночасье обернулась довоенным воспоминанием. «Тебе повезло, птенчик, — говорила бабушка, в прошлом, между прочим, гордая революционерка, жена гордого революционера. — Ты прожил старой жизнью достаточно, чтобы успеть осознать её и запомнить».

Многие годы он сильно сомневался в том, что это было везение. До сих пор он помнил, как его злило, поражало, приводило в ярость то, как безропотно мама и бабушка приняли произошедшее с отцом и со всей их семьёй. Как не сражались и не пытались отстоять своё, законное, родное. Илье быстро пришлось понять, что ничего «своего» в Стране Советов у них быть не может, а ничего «законного» у Николая Курякина — и подавно.

К двадцати двум годам выпускник Бауманки Илья Курякин повидал многое. Инженерные факультеты МГУ и МВТУ считались связанными с обороной, а потому такому неблагонадёжному абитуриенту пришлось очень сильно постараться, чтобы доказать свою преданность стране.

Война, суровое школьное отрочество, изменившаяся после ареста отца мать, вечный позор отцовской фамилии, от которой, было и такое, Илья одно время хотел отказаться, потом отчаянное поступление в один из лучших технических вузов страны.

Именно то, что он сумел, поступил, пробился, снова почти стал частью системы, и привело его после окончания Бауманки в разведку. Заметили. Дали шанс. « _Товарищ Хрущёв закрыл глаза на твоё прошлое. Товарищ Хрущёв совсем не Сталин, он ведёт страну в светлое будущее_ ». Умелая обработка, и вот уже Илья — верный пёс на страже Советов.

Тогда же он узнал о том, что Николай Курякин не был жертвой сталинского колеса, и блеск их «прошлой» жизни объяснялся, как ловко ввернул Соло, расхищением партийных средств. Но от других, часто невинно оговорённых, «вредителей» Николая отличало то, что он был виновен. Так Илья оказался сыном вора.

Потом, после смерти единственного советского небожителя, когда борьба за власть закончилась окончательной победой обелившего своё имя Хрущёва и стала зарождаться оттепель, Илью это касалось мало. Самому молодому, но уже лучшему агенту специального подразделения КГБ дали выезд, допустили до гостайн, отправляли в капстраны первого уровня и во всей этой суматохе перестановок во власти слишком ослабили его цепь.

***

_НЙ, июнь, 63 год_

В спортивный зал они с Соло договорились пойти давно, но добрались до него только спустя три недели после расквартирования в Нью-Йорке. Успели по пути заскочить в Осло, спасти от Т.Р.А.Ш. новенькие норвежские фрегаты и посетить открытие музея Эдварда Мунка. Прямо из зала их и сорвали на новое задание. Личной жизни у них не было по определению. Илью это вполне устраивало. Да и какая у него тут могла быть жизнь? Приударить за девушками из штаба или зарядить рассаду на подоконнике казённой квартиры?

И девушки, и растения требовали времени, которого он не мог им дать. Илья бы никогда не приударил за девушкой только для того, чтобы потом уйти в поле на месяцы и разбить ей сердце. Пускай местные секретарши и строили из себя акул мужского мира, он прекрасно знал, что это были нежные создания.

Он мог позволить себе близость только иногда во время миссий. С равными: с другой разведчицей или с кем-то из своих завербованных агентов. Принципы оставались единственными константами Ильи Курякина, но даже его принципы были весьма гибкими. Нельзя раз за разом успешно спасать мир и быть моралистом.

Личная жизнь Габи тоже не особо клеилась. Общую личную жизнь они с Ильей наладить и не пытались, чем весьма порадовали ковбоя. Тот как-то заметил, на одном из особо щекотливых заданий:

— Я бы не стал с вами работать, имей ты на Габи после Рима серьёзные планы.

Наполеон не мог так легко простить ей предательство. Илья об этом думал только одно: если бы они с ковбоем не были так увлечены войнушкой друг с другом, ей бы не удалось их провести. За своим русско-американским соперничеством они не видели ничего дальше собственного носа, и их обвела вокруг пальца девчонка из гаража.

Вся жизнь Габи теперь сводилась к работе. Она решила освоить шпионское ремесло в совершенстве и стремилась дорасти до их Второго отдела — полевых операций. Ей претила должность младшего агента, она тоже метила в акулы мужского мира. Илья думал, что у Габи может получиться, Соло держал комментарии при себе.

Ёё принципы, кажется, были даже более гибкими, чем они могли себе представить.

Зато личная жизнь Наполеона цвела и пахла. Иногда очень даже не метафорически — от ворота его сорочки. Или спортивной майки.

— Да ты издеваешься! — возмутился Илья, когда спустя долгие десять минут всё-таки опрокинул Наполеона на мат.

Он тренировал его по-своему. «Это особая метода КГБ? — спросил его Наполеон, когда устал бродить вокруг, но так и не смог коснуться Ильи ни разу. — Бесконтактная?»

Когда что-то шло не по плану Наполеона, он просто и без сожалений план менял, полагая, что мало что в жизни в действительности стоило того, чтобы за это цепляться.

Разумеется, он стал Илью изводить, чтобы тот сорвал свою холодную маску тренера и, как обычно, по-курякински, пошёл у него на поводу.

Потому что Наполеон делал выпад вперёд, Курякин — ловко уходил от удара. Поначалу это было весело, остро. Курякин лукаво смотрел из-под бровей, подначивая и как бы спрашивая: это всё, чему тебя научило твоё ЦРУ? Глаза его, окаймлённые густыми ресницами, сверкали влажным блеском азарта, живые до невозможности.

Наполеон быстро понял, что сегодня ему не удастся долго маяться дурью, и стал тащить из рукава свои немногочисленные боевые козыри. То, чему его действительно научили в жизни. В основном на улице, а не в Управлении.

Это Илья был у них золотым мальчиком КГБ. Наполеона на службу взяли по «блату», и посещать занятия ему не довелось. Ему и на войне-то не досталось особой муштры: он узнал, что такое охота за сокровищами, а потом союзные войска вошли в Берлин — о чём Курякин всегда помнил и к чему апеллировал намеренно, раззадоривая и его, и себя.

Но и здесь Илья великолепно блокировал все его удары, раскусывал хитрости и выворачивался, как грёбаная юла. Десять минут неоценённых стараний, и Наполеон сам пошёл у него на поводу, отнесясь к делу серьёзнее. Они друг друга стоили.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о Гогене, большевик? — спросил Наполеон, намеренно употребляя прозвище.

Он встряхнул головой, закинул назад выбивающуюся чёлку и поглядел с лучезарной насмешливостью. Сука, издевается. Илья смотрел в ответ спокойно и не вёлся.

— Это кратер на Меркурии?

Если ковбою хотелось поиграть в невежественный пролетариат и американского искусствоведа, то Илья резво отвечал ему в масть. Наполеон взглянул, словно не веря и залучился ямочками на щеках. Они друг друга прекрасно поняли.

— Нет, мой дорогой комми, — и он вновь предпринял попытку (безуспешную) атаковать. — Это художник. Знаю, ты не любишь импрессионизм. Но постимпрессионисты — это совсем другое. Тебе понравится.

— С чего взял, что не люблю? — в глазах Ильи горел интерес.

— Догадался.

Наполеон попробовал сделать подсечку и почти задел его, но Илья всё же успел отшатнуться. Покачнулся, но виртуозно устоял. На его губах расплылась довольная ухмылка. Наполеон глядел на него с жадностью, в крови там-тамом стучал адреналин. Их боевой танец был похож на прелюдию.

— Импрессионистов, а также постимпрессионистов очень любил один немецкий коллекционер, — продолжил Наполеон. — Может быть, ты слышал это имя? Отто Кребс.

Илья напрягся, взгляд затвердел. У него была хорошая память на имена, которые проходили по известным ему операциям КГБ. Отто Кребс. Это имя он определённо слышал.

Наполеон прекрасно умел читать по его лицу (когда Илья позволял).

— В 20-х Отто был успешным немецким предпринимателем. Охмурял красавиц и обожал французскую живопись. В общем, полная противоположность тебе — неудивительно, что ты о нём не знаешь.

Илья больше не улыбался. Задет не был, но внутри покалывало: Соло вздумал обсудить операции контрразведки в спортзале? Он хотел было огрызнуться, но не успел: Наполеон в очередной раз кинулся на него и теперь почти достал. Илья немного потерял концентрацию. Наполеон, однако, улыбался так широко, что Илья остыл.

— Когда в следующий раз поедешь домой в отпуск, — сказал Наполеон рядом с ним, и Илье почудился шлейф какого-то дивного, но не сочетаемого с ним аромата, — загляни в Эрмитаж или Pushkinskiy. Я не понаслышке знаю, что там ты сможешь взглянуть на коллекцию Отто.

Нашёл, чем брать. Илья немного расслабился. Ковбой всего лишь дразнил его сплетнями о трофейном искусстве. Факты общеизвестные, темы безопасные. Да, покидая завоёванные территории, советские войска прихватили несколько трофеев. Не ковбою их судить.

— Не понаслышке? — переспросил Илья, выразительно вскинув брови. Глаза Наполеона довольно засверкали.

— Как ты думаешь, — он прошёлся пружиня по мату и глядя искоса, — Советы когда-нибудь снова увидят Янтарную комнату?

Илья стиснул зубы. Вот же зараза!

Но в ответ и сам сделал по мату круг, повёл плечами, распрямил их. Напомнил о своём впечатляющем росте.

— А что, ты хочешь позвонить в Москву и помочь наводкой?

Наполеон улыбнулся: удовлетворённо, почти томно.

— Боже упаси! Начинать реституцию – всё равно что открывать шкатулку Пандоры.

Он неожиданно саданул Илью в самом что ни на есть уличном стиле и задел! Задел! Его ликованию не было предела. Особенно учитывая то, как удивлённо Илья распахнул глаза.

— Ногу так не выставляй вперёд, ковбой, — посоветовал он. — Мне будет удобно подсечку сделать и повалить тебя. И этого бы мне хватило, чтобы завершить бой.

— Я помню. Сложно забыть, как ты обхватывал меня ногами в берлинском туалете. Такой гибкий, просто герой «Олимпии» Рифеншталь.

Илья предупреждающе покосился на других мужчин в зале. Этой рассредоточенности вполне хватило Наполеону, чтобы ринуться в атаку, и… да! Блок! Удар! Он достал его, достал.

Коснуться горячей кожи Ильи было все равно что проникнуть в прекрасный сейф. То же удовольствие. Кстати, о сейфах.

— Будет неловко, если Германия не досчитается нескольких полотен в коллекции Кребса, как думаешь?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Илья испепелял его взглядом.

Прошлое Наполеона Соло было полно загадок, но одна волновала больше других — бывал ли он в Москве. Он знал русский, но то утверждал, что выучил его на войне, то отмахивался тем, что все агенты ЦРУ готовы к работе по этому направлению. Но если этот американский деляга всё-таки бывал в Москве и если он только посмел наложить там на что-то свои загребущие ручки…

— Открою тебе секрет. Резиденция Отто находилась в Хольцдорфе. Это недалеко от Веймара, куда, как тебе известно, в сорок пятом вошли союзные войска. Знаешь, в Веймаре такие прекрасные виллы… — голос, может, и прозвучал бы мечтательно или ностальгически, только теперь Илья пошёл в нападение, так что Наполеон трындеть едва успевал, но очень старался. — И такие плохие сейфы[5].

И Илья всё же скрутил его. Ткнулся носом в волосы и зарычал:

— Да ты издеваешься!

Запах резко ударил ему в ноздри, вмиг вызвав волну раздражения, куда большую, чем от спекуляции фактами. В отличие от этой пустой болтовни, то, что он почувствовал сейчас от его загривка, было чистой правдой.

— Весь пропах женскими духами, — Илья оттолкнул его, поднимаясь. — Другого времени не нашёл?

— Да ты нюхач, Илюша! — воскликнул Наполеон с деланным восхищением. Он смотрел снизу, взъерошенный и румяный, а потом принял протянутую руку и встал.

Поправил майку, прошёлся ребром ладони по шее, в самом деле удивляясь нюху Ильи, и плутовски вскинул подбородок:

— Я бы мог даже оскорбиться и заревновать. Запах моих женщин только мой.

Илья стряхнул со лба растрепавшиеся волосы, зачесал чёлку пальцами и посмотрел без выражения.

— Последнее, что я хочу знать, ковбой.

Значит ему всё-таки не показалось.

С самого первого близкого контакта, с рукопожатия в коридоре зала, он чувствовал едва уловимый шлейф цветочного аромата. Но отмахнулся. Потом они зашли в мужскую раздевалку, и Илья забыл о нём.

До выхода на мат. В окнах под потолком были открыты фрамуги, сквозь рок-н-ролл зала пробивался гром города, а Илья то и дело чувствовал этот легчайший цветочный след. Словно намеренно пытающийся отвлечь его, рассредоточить внимание и сбить координацию.

Илья хмуро повертел головой, поглядел на других тренирующихся и сконцентрировался на Наполеоне.

А тот делал к нему шаг, и раз — то пахло им, самим Наполеоном, знакомо, сильно, привычно. То на одно неуловимое мгновение — женскими духами.

— Сволочь ты бесстыжая, — сообщил ему Илья.

Наполеон невинно повёл плечом.

— Завидуй молча, — и широко улыбнулся.

Никакой совести. От него несло свиданием и торопливыми обжиманиями где-то прямо перед спортзалом. Соло, хитрая империалистическая морда, всегда выкидывал вот такие фортеля: Илья не сомневался, что он использовал дамский запах, чтобы сбить с толка его.

— Да горбатого только могила исправит.

Наполеону было очень сложно не расхохотаться, глядя на чопорного Курякина, и он стоял на мате, немного помятый, но ухмыляющийся. Илья принял позу для атаки: расставил ноги, наклонил корпус, сжал руки в кулаки. Наполеон лизнул губы и тоже приготовился. Вот теперь начиналась серьёзная игра, и оба они были на адреналиновом пике.

— Могу посодействовать в свиданиях и тебе, большевик, — вежливо предложил он, не сводя с Ильи внимательных глаз. Они оба по-звериному пошли кругом, сужая диаметр. — Тебе явно требуется сбросить пар.

— Вот именно этим я сейчас и займусь. Только на этом свидании я тебя в рогалик скручу, — хрипло пообещал ему Илья.

— С повидлом?

— С таком.

— Ну-ну, Илюша…

— Ещё раз назовёшь меня так, и я за себя не ручаюсь.

— …Илюша, нельзя сказать, что ты знаешь город, если не попробовал его женщин. Мы уже третий месяц работаем в Нью-Йорке, а ты до сих пор никого на Бродвей не сводил. Куда это годится?

— У меня, знаешь ли, не всё время перед глазами голые элизабет тейлор скачут.

— Значит, тебе нравится Элизабет Тейлор…

И всё в таком духе. Они наконец вступили в спарринг. Лучшие приёмы рукопашного боя КГБ встретились с безбашенностью Наполеона Соло. Вокруг них вскоре выстроился круг зрителей, весело подбадривающих и дающих ценные советы.

И Илья, конечно же, уделал Наполеона. А после снова протянул руку, вздёрнул на ноги, объяснил его ошибки и дал настоящий урок.

У Наполеона были широченные плечи и длинные ноги. И каждая мышца казалась стальной и скульптурной. На самом деле, ему только стоило задать вектор. Илья верил в успех своего предприятия, он ещё сделает из ковбоя если не бойца Красной армии, то хотя бы солдата удачи. Хотя, положа руку на сердце, всё равно бы не перестал за ним приглядывать. Голова-то у него дурная да падкая на приключения.

Наполеон показал ему класс. Выволок из закромов всё, на что был способен и чему научился за свои щедрые на опасность годы. И хоть он и оказывался раз за разом на мате, всё равно не прекращал азартно улыбаться.

Илья, довольно кривя губы, хлопнул его по плечу и похвалил, когда в зал вошёл человек хорошо знакомого им типажа.

Ещё держа руку на плече Наполеона, Илья заметил агента и кивнул ему, давая понять, что видит. Внимательный Наполеон быстро сориентировался, бросив взгляд за спину.

— Долг зовёт, — сказал он, удовлетворённо расправляя сто раз ушибленню спину.

— Пойдём, — ответил ему Илья. — Надо отрабатывать своё жалованье.

И они единодушно направились к выходу из зала, где их поджидал коллега.

***

В Германии они едва друг друга не убили, и агент Соло с фатальной ироничностью разделил их Берлинской стеной. В Италии они друг друга спасли — во время планового спасения мира и внепланового сожжения рычага силы, способного покончить с равновесием раз и навсегда. 

В апреле агентство направило их в европеизированный напряжённый Стамбул. Где с куда большей ответственностью, но с таким же усердием, как и в кафе Западного Берлина, им предстояло выискать слабые места и болевые точки друг друга. Для того только, чтобы прикрыть их собой. Они не стали в Стамбуле друзьями, нет, но напарниками — определённо. 

А кем-то очень близким к друзьям (насколько это вообще возможно) они вернулись из Боливии в июле. 

В Санта-Крус-де-ла-Сьерра агенты А.Н.К.Л. попали в неприятности — как гласил отчёт — деликатного рода. По экспертному в этом вопросе мнению Наполеона Соло, деликатного там было не много.

Просто некий шотландский пэр сперва беззастенчиво высказался о Советском Союзе, отчего курякинские кулаки под столом сжались до занывших трещинок в травмированных костяшках. Потом пэр обратился к западной версии кронштадтского восстания, так что Габи взяла подрагивающую курякинскую руку в свои тёплые ладони и нежно прижалась к ней щекой. После чего увела его прочь. И, наконец, неуёмный шотландец прошёлся по достоинству русских женщин на примере несчастных белых эмигранток, коих было много в Лондоне его детства.

Тот вечер после приёма в честь Дня Независимости Боливии ознаменовался тем, что мистер Джек Девони сломал лорду Х, избранному члену палаты лордов Великобритании, нос.

Илья ничего ему не сказал, только смотрел и крепко сжимал зубы, давя праведное негодование. Нос шотландской аристократии вполне мог оказаться фасадом всей их миссии.

Зато Габи сказала Илье (слишком громко в соседней комнате):

— Он твою честь защищал. Иди и поблагодари его.

Пока большие руки Ильи бережно баюкали немаленькие его собственные, вытаскивая занозы и обрабатывая ссадины — неудача со сторожевыми псами, от которых пришлось отмахиваться какой-то палкой — Наполеон думал о Габи. О том, что она всегда была рядом с Ильёй, всегда вот так же нежно держалась за него, поглаживала пальцы, обхватывала тугим кольцом ладоней широкие запястья и вообще трогала очень много. Как раз на подобный случай. Если вдруг придётся унимать резкий приступ ярости нежностью.

Некоторые выводы об Илье Наполеон сделал ещё в то утро возле берлинского пруда, когда наблюдал за его поведением рядом с куратором. Цепь его ничем не отличалась от цепи Наполеона кроме одного — нисколько ему не натирала. Илье нужен был поводок.

Ему заранее нужно было знать, что он всё делает правильно. Это Наполеон приписал к слабостям соперника. Илья нуждался в приказах свыше, они снимали с него ответственность, как с любого солдата. Тогда Илья показался ему рядовым русским гэбистом с нерядовым экстерьером.

Прошло почти четыре месяца с того дня, как Уэйверли сказал им на балконе маленькой римской «Плазы»: теперь вы трое работаете вместе. Срок меньший, чем могло занять одно задание с глубоким внедрением. И куда больший, чем требовалось, чтобы узнать друг друга.

Вместе они путешествовали из страны в страну, пересекали целые материки, хоронились в самых мёртвых точках планеты, вместе блистали на легендарных вечерах современности. Казалось, ещё немного, и Центр отправит их из Нью-Йорка прямо на Марс.

Наполеон опирался на подоконник, Илья сидел перед ним на низкой оттоманке, южный ветер трепал занавески и обдувал его лицо.

Вдруг вспомнилась картина Гогена «Откуда мы? Кто мы? Куда мы идём?». Илья, суровый в своей сосредоточенности, обрабатывал собачий укус на его руке. Наполеон смотрел на него и не мог выбрать роль, которую отдал бы ему безоговорочно: юноши ли с поднятой рукой — беспокойство от постижения мира; или же отчаяние от поиска ответов на вечные вопросы, вынесенные в название полотна, зашифрованные в образ мужчины, накрывшего рукой голову. Даже символ земных бед — собака — мелькнул сегодня в их жизни.

О прошлом друг друга они знали многое, но не главное: отношение их самих к произошедшим в их жизнях событиям. Благодаря различным досье и наблюдениям он прочитал биографию Ильи Курякина без приставки «авто». 

Разведчиком Илья был первоклассным. Но человеком добрым. Как сочетались в нём эти вещи, для Наполеона оставалось загадкой. На операциях Илья выкладывался на полную, метал багажники и мотоциклы, прыгал через минные поля и убивал людей недрогнувшей рукой. Но это был какой-то другой Илья — агент Курякин.

Кто-то внутри него, кто родился в ответ на агрессию со стороны мира. Кто-то, кто защищал его и двигал вперёд. И одновременно разрушал, потому что после миссий Илья становился тихим, задумчивым и очень открытым. Всему этому противилась его натура, самая его суть.

Наполеон прекрасно знал, что именно он был тем, об кого Илья споткнулся. Тем, кто неожиданно воззвал к Илье и погасил в его сознании агента Курякина. Это именно он сказал: давай уничтожим плёнку.

Он сам ринулся ва-банк и, в общем-то, разрушил свою же жизнь, ведь его привязь всё ещё оставалась у ЦРУ (и это было то, что он ненавидел сильнее всего в мире). Но Наполеон частенько шёл на поводу у своих желаний: сначала ввязывался в авантюру, а разбирался после.

Он загубил карьеру Ильи не моргнув глазом. Эта плёнка не могла попасть ни к одной из сторон холодной войны. Её нужно было уничтожить. У Ильи возник прекрасный шанс отказаться и вступить с ним в бой. Прекрасный шанс победить — Наполеон сам безрассудно подставился. Но Илья не стал. Он нарушил приказ и этим разорвал свой собственный ошейник.

Наполеон наблюдал за ним спокойно и устало, отсутствующе. Медная макушка, уложенная волосок к волоску, сердитый изгиб бровей, добрый взгляд голубых глаз.

— Ну не хмурься, Илюша, — выдохнул он с полуулыбкой. — А то тебя в сёстры милосердия не возьмут.

Илья очень болезненно вколол ему походный препарат от бешенства и обжёг рассерженным взглядом. Наполеон обиженно поморщился, но улыбаться в глубине глаз не перестал. 

Они не обсуждали то, что Габи назвала «защитой курякинской чести» (спорный вопрос). Илья правда был зол на ковбоя: за то, что лез на рожон, что не думал о последствиях, подставлялся, не сдержался там, где сдержался сам Илья. И всё-таки — он влез в драку из-за него, Ильи.

Наполеон внимательно поглядывал из-под россыпи мелких опилок в тёмных бровях, забавляясь и от нечего делать рассматривая его руки, лицо и движения. 

Закончив, Илья поёжился, как от сквозняка, нахмурился и скрупулёзно сложил аптечку, размотав неаккуратно скрутившийся бинт и доведя моток до совершенства. Он тщательно вымыл руки и, сосредоточенно кивнув Наполеону, ушёл к себе.

Наполеон ещё многое не знал о напарнике, но, даже отдавая дань его опыту, никак не мог даровать ему роль гогеновской женщины в чёрном — души, умиротворённой в знании того, что за земными страданиями следует духовное воздаяние.

Мечта Наполеона, то есть избавление от ошейника, для Ильи означала полный крах.

***

Илья первым усмирил своё негодование по поводу нового партнёра (а может быть, и Олега), и первым пошёл навстречу тому отважному ростку дружбы, который поднял голову над неплодородной почвой международных интриг.

Летом Новая Гамора, также известная как Новый Йорк, раскалялась в постоянном отражении стекла и солнца, плавилась под ногами, стекала за шиворот каплями пота. Только ветер Атлантики немного и спасал. Илья решил позвать ковбоя в самое русское место для налаживания мостов — в баню. Да не куда-нибудь, а на Брайтон-Бич[6].

Он не успел побывать там один и подумал, что его единственный американский друг будет отличной компанией. Не веря, что на Западе можно найти настоящую баню, на знаменитый русский квартал он всё-таки возлагал надежды. Кроме того, в тот день в далёком городе на семи холмах проходил матч по лёгкой атлетике между сборными США и СССР, и какой бы ни оказался результат, один из них вышел бы победителем.

Илья даже раздобыл хорошие дубовые веники, жалея, что нельзя растопить баню с хреном — ух бы он показал ковбою, где раки зимуют, чтобы тот выскочил из своей пижонской шелухи, как новорожденный из… не будем вдаваться в подробности.

Наполеон-то и не знает, что такое настоящая баня. Можно сказать, Илья в этот день готов был ради него примерить на себя образ православного священника и покрестить его. На несколько ностальгических минут он даже подумал: « _Какая баня без чая с лимоном?_ » — но решил с этим не спешить. В конце концов, если налаживание советско-американских отношений пойдёт хорошо, этого добра в Новой Одессе им нальют по первой же просьбе (а если водку, то и вовсе без просьбы).

Таким образом, пока сборная СССР (особенно женская её часть) готовилась порвать американцев, как Тузик грелку, Илья в Нью-Йорке готовил эту самую грелку и прятал у Тузика в конуре топор войны. Он, правда, не знал адреса ковбоя, но на случай необходимости у него был номер его телефона (кстати, исключительно потому что Уэйверли настоял).

Но вот уже и хрен был почти добыт, и атлантический ветер запутался где-то в тупиках небоскребов, и даже советские атлетки обогнали американок на целых сорок семь побед, а Наполеон так и не снял трубку.

В баню Илья пошёл один. И вместо дружелюбного туриста Брайтон-Бич узрел хмурого кагэбэшника, одиноко сидевшего на самой верхней полке, прямо под боком печки, и мрачно созерцавшего, как интеллектуалы из Майами прямо тут и распивали бутылку «Курвуазье».

Наполеон же, в отличие от Ильи, не стал тратить на Нью-Йорк свой короткий, между двумя миссиями, отпуск и отправился как раз-таки в Майами. Де-юре, загореть и посмотреть конкурс красоты мисс США (ох, сколько новых лиц для вербовки!), де-факто — выполнить прибыльный заказ.

Работая под крылом Сандерса, он, как Сандерс выражался, не упускал возможности поймать рыбку в мутной воде. И, перейдя под крыло Уэйверли, прощупывал границы.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> СНОСКИ:
> 
> [1]Браунстоуны характерны для Нью-Йорка и большинства старых городов Новой Англии. Эти дома были построены в 19-м веке - начале 20го века. Название происходит от коричневого песчаника, который использовался в качестве строительного материала и придавал коричневый оттенок фасадам и лестницам новых зданий.
> 
> [2]вот здесь можно почитать про нью-йоркскую штаб-квартиру АНКЛ
> 
> [3]В оригинальном сериале прикрытием для организации является именно ателье по пошиву/ремонту одежды. По моему сугубо личному мнению, когда в фильме Сандерс говорит Наполеону: «Что бы ты там себе ни думал, мы ведь не мужскими костюмами торгуем. У нас другой бизнес», – это отсылка не к «Кингсман», а к сериалу, и вот как раз в «Кингсмане» ателье является отсылкой к сериалу по АНКЛ.
> 
> [4]Московская паника — события во время битвы за Москву, когда 15, 16 и 17 октября 1941 года после принятия постановления «Об эвакуации столицы СССР», предусматривавшего отъезд из Москвы правительства во главе с И. В. Сталиным, по Москвераспространились слухи, что город сдают немцам https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Московская_паника_1941_года
> 
> [5]в 46 году виллу занимали советские войска, которым удалось вскрыть хранилище и вывезти коллекцию в Эрмитаж. Соло ради забавы делает намёк на то, что ещё до русских лично побывал в этом хранилище и забрал понравившееся ему произведения.
> 
> [6]Брайтон-Бич получил известность среди русских эмигрантов в 70е, но допустим сюда литературный вымысел


	2. Буря

_Куба, Гавана, октябрь, 63-й год_

Наполеон всегда учил её: в этой работе, Габи, нужно доверять своему инстинкту. Нужно его слушаться. Быть начеку. Никогда не отмахиваться от интуиции. 

Инстинкт Габи спас им жизни.

Дождь смыл разбросанные накануне студенческие листовки, кусками папье-маше набив их вдоль обочины. Габи тревожно смотрела в окно, пока их десятилетний «Додж», покачиваясь от порывов ветра, спешил по набережной Малекон.

Атлантика за прочными стенами набережной была беспокойна. Пенистые брызги то и дело взлетали над пучиной, белым туманом застилая обзор. Габи изо всех сил вцепилась в ручку над дверцей автомобиля, словно таким образом собиралась удержать его на месте в случае чего. Её глаза жадно и беспокойно следили за неистово кренящимися пальмами и спешащими укрыться от ненастья людьми.

— Боже, безумный! — вскричала она, заметив, как какой-то рыбачок шёл себе в синтетическом дождевике по пирсу, не обращая внимания на ветрище, так и норовивший его оттуда скинуть.

Наполеон удивлённо тронул её за руку.

— Ты боишься?

Радио барахлило, то и дело шипело помехами. Илья беззаботно дремал на переднем сиденье. Ему, как и тому рыбаку, всё было нипочём. Он сегодня летал в Сан-Хуан, где тоже дождило, и его вымотало атмосферное давление.

Габи отстранилась от окна и глянула на Наполеона влажно блестевшими глазами.

— Это просто дождь, — улыбнулся он. — Правда ведь, Симон?

Взгляд молодого шофёра мелькнул в зеркале заднего вида. Под светлыми с рыжиной усами появилась смущённая улыбка.

— Нечего волноваться, это просто шторм. Они тут постоянно.

— Вот видишь. Бояться нечего.

— Я вовсе не боюсь, — огрызнулась Габи и снова отвернулась к погодным неприятностям.

« _Слава Богу_ », — подумала она, когда автомобиль наконец свернул с набережной и очутился на широком президентском проспекте. С каждым толчком в сторону у неё создавалось впечатление, что ну вот сейчас-то молодой шофёр точно не удержит управление и просто скинет их в воду.

Симон не слишком профессионально (не для шофёра — для агента) поинтересовался:

— Вы разве не из Сан-Франциско? Я думал, там тоже часто штормит.

Все трое его проигнорировали. Габи зацепила взглядом промелькнувшее пятно поваленного дерева в просвете припылённо-разноцветных домов. Её терзала тревога, хотя она и уговаривала себя, что это всего лишь гроза. Где-то грохотало. Непроницаемое небо укрывало город, а дождь залил дорогу уже на несколько сантиметров.

Люди сновали по улицам, сопротивлялись порывам ветра. Зонты выворачивало и рвало из рук. Но кое-где мелькали ещё островки безрассудства: кто-то упрямо продолжал сидеть в кафе, кто-то притулился под козырьком и ждал момента перебежать в другое, такое же ненадёжное укрытие. Она даже увидела пару, которая целовалась, обнявшись прямо под всем этим ненастьем.

Жизнь вокруг шла своим чередом. Габи было неуютно от собственной тревоги. Ну в самом деле, она что, гроз никогда не видела? 

Тут прямо по их лобовому стеклу словно с размаху ударило чьим-то унесённым зонтом. Она вздрогнула, распахнув глаза и вцепившись в подголовник переднего сиденья, где вскинулся и Илья. Наполеон тоже напрягся, вглядываясь в чудом оставшееся целым стекло, а после обернулся, словно чтобы посмотреть, куда унесло поломанный зонт.

— Однажды в Испании, в 56-м… — начал он, явно чтобы успокоить испугавшихся товарищей, но Габи громко заявила:

— Тормози!

Наполеон замолк и поглядел на неё озадаченно.

— Останови машину! — потребовала она сердито.

— В чём дело? — Симон даже попытался обернуться. Это только утвердило её в мысли, что с этим мальчишкой за рулём они непременно разобьются.

— Габи… — начал Илья, но она ни на кого не обращала внимания.

— Давай на обочину! Я сяду за руль!

— Не говорите глупостей, — вполне себе сердито запротестовал Симон, но Габи не унималась.

Голос её звучал очень твёрдо, так что никто не смог бы заявить, будто у неё начиналась истерика.

— Думаю, агент Ричардс, — сказал Наполеон, хмуро наблюдавший за перепалкой, — лучше вам сделать так, как она просит.

— Что такое, Габи? — Илья тоже обернулся. Он подумал, что чего-то не знает, и был готов довериться напарникам. Рукой он поглаживал жёсткую кожу дверного подлокотника, находя в этом успокоение.

Наполеон был старшим агентом, поэтому, хоть и с явным недовольством, но Симон остановился (подальше от щитов, деревьев и автобусных остановок) и поменялся с Габи местами.

— Ты же промокнешь. . . — бормотал Илья. — Она же промокнет! 

Но Габи уже провернула рокировку, нравилось это остальным или нет.

— С Уппсалы такой дороги не видела, — сообщила она. 

Пересев на водительское место, Габи сразу переменилась, расслабилась и наполнилась уверенностью. Руки твёрдо поправили зеркала и легли на руль. Малышка Габи словно стала продолжением голубого «Доджа».

— Ну знаешь, — фыркнул Илья. Сравнила тоже: взрывы на шоссе и грозу.

— Дьявольская погодка, — почти азартно сказала она, и машина тронулась.

Илья поглядел в зеркало заднего вида на ковбоя, надеясь выяснить, что такого он проспал. Но ковбой в ответ не смотрел. Его лицо расписывал чёрно-серый витраж от капель на стекле.

***

Попади они в аварию, может, она бы их и не убила. Но внимание бы привлекла. Упади на них дерево или столкнись они с другим автомобилем, началась бы сутолока, и их бы раскрыли.

После долгих пыток Т.Р.А.Ш. убила бы Габи первой — из жестокой показательности. У них на глазах. А вот между ними двоими выбрать было бы сложнее. Пока Наполеон не перетянул бы одеяло на себя, желая защитить этого бестолкового русского и в то же время надеясь дать тому время на действия. Илья был гением разведки и уже не раз спасал их из самых беспросветных ситуаций. Так что агент Т.Р.А.Ш. бы понял: лидер у них американец. Значит, русский тоже умрёт у него на глазах.

Но всего этого не случилось. Роковая случайность обошла их стороной. Габи доверилась словам Наполеона и своей интуиции.

А дождь всё не переставал, и, когда они добрались до своего жилища, у Ильи страшно болела голова. Габи принесла ему жопку лимона на чайном блюдечке и увидела, что её напарники, словно бы безмолвно общаясь, уставились друг на друга. Потом они так же синхронно перевели взгляд на неё, и Габи сказала:

— Понятия не имею, что вы хотите. Но вот тебе лимон, — она протянула блюдце Илье. — Натри виски. Это поможет от боли.

Илья послушался, а Наполеон выклянчил остаток лимона и под гримасы напарников с удовольствием умял его, будто сладкое яблочко.

От лимонного сока виски Ильи защипало, но боль отступила. 

— Что бы мы без тебя делали, golubushka, — возликовал он, откинув голову.

Илья вытянул ноги, но те упирались в кресло, а воспитанный русский не мог позволить себе закинуть их в обуви на мебель.

— Сидели бы, один в Москве, другой в Нью-Йорке. Надеюсь, хотя бы я была бы в Лондоне. Не знаю, кому из нас повезло больше.

Наполеон усмехнулся и с высоты своего роста видел, что Илья тоже расслаблен. Это была правда. Их история началась вовсе не с Рима. Она началась с того, как они с Ильёй одновременно вышли на фройляйн Шмидт в Берлине.

А теперь агентство А.Н.К.Л. отправило их на Кубу. Пожалуй, нельзя было служить в разведке в их время и не побывать в гостях у дьявола из Гаваны. Но здесь снова всему виной была Т.Р.А.Ш.

— Поэтому я останусь вам крайне признателен, если вы будете вести себя тихо, — напутствовал Уэйверли на инструктаже. — Особенно вы двое, Советы и Штаты. Давайте в этот раз без первой полосы в «Нойес Дойчланд».

Так что, пока американцы пытались отравить ботинки Че, чтобы у него выпала борода (и тогда конец его репутации), а русские подливали масла в огонь революции, вербуя младшего Кастро, трём агентам А.Н.К.Л. вновь предстояло разобраться с замыслами Т.Р.А.Ш. За десять лет в разведке Наполеон повидал и кое-что похуже.

По дребезжащему от ветра окну хлестал дождь, и он с ироничной усмешкой наблюдал за переходами свинца в облаках. « _Век живи, век учись, Наполеон_ », — говорил он себе.

— Помни, Габи, — произнёс он вслух. — Разведчик хорош ровно до тех пор, пока не решит, что узнал всё в своей профессии. По аналогии с водителями! — он вскинулся, придумав, как ловко объяснить ей мысль на понятном языке. — Почему молодые водители реже попадают в серьёзные аварии?

Габи нахмурилась, подумала и предположила:

— Потому что внимательны от неопытности.

Наполеон кивнул, как довольный преподаватель. Краем глаза он видел, что и Илья заинтересованно наблюдает с дивана.

— Твоя карьера будет кончена в тот момент, когда ты самоуверенно подумаешь, что ты профи.

Илья слушал не перебивая. Они работали вместе недолго, но в их профессии дни шли за годы, и друг друга они знали так, как люди не узнают за сорок лет брака. Бок о бок они прошли, как говорят русские, огонь, воду и медные трубы. И порой Наполеон отчётливо видел на лице Ильи выражение, которое нельзя было назвать иначе, чем внимающим. Он привык исполнять приказы. И тогда Наполеон задавался вопросом: чей приказ он выполняет сейчас?

Для него самого работа на А.Н.К.Л. отличалась от работы на ЦРУ разве что компанией. С каким напутствием сюда перевели Илью догадаться было несложно.

Наполеон не мог понять всего одну вещь: уживчивость Ильи. Неужели он такой всегда? Не только с ним, Наполеоном, не только с Олегом — это отдельная песня, — но и с другими своими случайными партнёрами?

Над крышами картонных домиков раздался раскат грома, Габи посмотрела в окно и нахмурилась. Он отвлёкся, улыбаясь в ответ на её страх перед грозой.

— Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы выпить чаю? — предложил он расслабленно.

— Чай, — обрадовался Илья.

***

Электричество выбило через три часа после ухода Наполеона. Илья спустился вниз, посмотрел, что там со щитком, но света не было видно ни в одном из тесно стоящих домов на всей улице.

— Один человек говорил мне, что в первую весеннюю грозу нужно полежать на полу, — поделился он, чтобы развеселить тоскливо взирающую на непогоду Габи.

Она повернулась, скользнула по нему пустым взглядом и заметила:

— Сейчас осень.

— Осень, — согласился Илья.

— Не так я представляла себе поездку на Кубу.

— В Сан-Хуане тоже лило. Тут проходит какой-то фронт.

Габи кивнула расстроено, и Илье захотелось подойти, коснуться её, взбодрить. Когда она вот так тревожно смотрела вдаль, куда-то, куда он посмотреть не мог, потому что она не пускала его в свои мысли, Илью захватывало чувство вины.

— Ты когда-нибудь бывала на океане в шторм? — спросил он. — Когда дождь уймётся, можем сходить. Только нужно будет раздобыть тёплые вещи.

Они в самом деле не рассчитывали на такой приём от Кубы и взяли с собой только летнюю одежду. Габи уже надела своё самое тёплое платье — апельсиново-фиолетовую трапецию с длинным рукавом. Хотя вот у ковбоя наверняка что-нибудь нашлось бы, он в вопросе гардероба меры вообще не знал.

Потом с половины балконов безумным порывом ветра посрывало верёвки для белья. Оконная рама громыхнула, и Габи испуганно отпрянула. А что-то очень массивное и звенящее шарахнулось совсем неподалёку.

Габи было попыталась выглянуть, рассмотреть: кажется, с одной из крыш ветром сорвало телевизионную антенну, и она с грохотом рухнула на соседний балкон, разворотов горшки с орхидеями. Но Илья твёрдо скомандовал:

— Не подходи к окнам.

Чёрное небо разрывали всплески иссиня-белых молний. Даже будь дома свет, им бы не стоило включать электроприборы.

Снаружи шумело так, словно они оказались внутри пылесоса. На город опустились преждевременные сумерки, казалось, Гавана погрузилась в подземное царство Эреб.

В слабом сумеречном свете было видно, как ветер носит мимо листья и мелкий мусор. Но порой, судя по звукам, в дом врезалось и что-то большое. Погода явно ухудшалась, и в обозримом будущем гроза должна была стать только пуще.

— И где Наполеона носит? — Габи кусала губы, нервно расхаживая по тёмной комнате.

Илью и самого очень волновал этот вопрос. Соло был таким Соло, что умудрился отправиться чёрт знает куда в настоящую бурю! Она снова что-то швырнула в их окно, зазвенела стёклами где-то поблизости. Даже в комнате шелестел ветер, но иногда из-за стены слышались беспокойные голоса соседей.

Где-то там, под этим шквальным ветром, шатался неприкаянный Наполеон. Он не взял автомобиль — ключи одиноко лежали на комоде в прихожей. Взял ли он хотя бы зонт? И куда вообще направился? С него станется пойти смотреть Капитолий. Даже такой ливень не стал бы помехой, если бы Наполеону вздумалось взглянуть на архитектурный памятник новой античности!

Илья беззастенчиво обшарил его личные вещи, чтобы найти хотя бы одну зацепку. Для них это не было чем-то бесчестным: они же подсовывали друг другу жучки.

На последние, к сожалению, полагаться не приходилось. Из-за атмосферного электричества сигнала совсем не было. Илья надолго зарылся в свою аппаратуру, позаимствовал кое-что у Наполеона, но тщетно. Сигнальный маячок на экране слабо блеснул один раз и затих, окончательно сожранный помехами. По крайней мере, ботинки Наполеона находились в районе Ведадо, и Илья надеялся, что всё остальное — тоже.

— Я найду его, — решительно заявил он, вернувшись в комнату.

— Ты пойдёшь на улицу? — Габи распахнула глаза.

Илья мог бы продолжить, углубиться в платы и транзисторы, пока не поймал бы чёткий радиосигнал, но что-то в нём накалилось, нервировало. Он чувствовал, что не стоит тратить время.

— Он же непутёвый. И дождь не любит, сразу становится рассеянным.

Габи выпрямилась перед ним и смотрела пристально и серьёзно. Наполеону, возможно, требовалась помощь.

Илья тронул её плечо и сказал:

— Это часть моей работы — вытаскивать людей из экстремальных ситуаций. Не переживай, Габи, я не пропаду. И этого балбеса притащу.

И, подумав, добавил:

— Если скоро не вернёмся, значит, решили переждать грозу.

***

До Ведадо было рукой подать. Ещё днём он доехал бы туда за десять минут, но теперь… город было не узнать. Да и что узнавать-то, когда не видно ни зги.

Гавана, какой она представлялась не столько пылкому, сколько повидавшему виды воображению агентов, с её разноцветными домишками, американскими кабриолетами, грузовиками, кабины которых заменяли местным жителям автобусы, обратилась в туман.

Илья промчался мимо Наполеоновского музея, раскидывая вокруг потоки воды и не надеясь, что Наполеон мог найти укрытие под портретом тёзки. На перекрёстке «л21» (проспекты назывались по номерам, улицы — по буквам) дерево продавило крышу автобусной остановки, и Илья хмуро качнул головой.

С испанского «vedado» переводится как «запретный». Когда-то район был линией обороны от пиратов: запрещалась застройка всей его территории, чтобы не мешать обзору Карибского моря, откуда совершались набеги. Но из морских пучин приходила и другая напасть.

Илья принял сигнал жучка в ботинке Наполеона именно из этой точки – 1107, улица Сан-Мигель. Что ему могло здесь понадобиться? Не музей же, в самом деле. Из зацепок, выловленных в вещах Наполеона, следовало несколько вариантов.

Через пару улиц в сторону набережной располагалась засветившаяся в их деле редакция газеты «Ньюс», и некое предчувствие направило его туда. Он бросил взгляд на часы: шесть. А темень вокруг стояла на все десять.

Автомобиль покачивало. За пеленой дождя, плотно укрывавшей ветровое стекло, совсем ничего не было видно, и он опасался кого-нибудь сбить. Со всех сторон грохотало и шелестело, но Илья мало обращал внимания на погоду. У него была цель, а цель может провести человека и через горные хребты, и через океанские глубины.

Вспомнился Брюсов, и Илья мысленно продекламировал его, чтобы унять тревогу, неотступно напоминавшую о себе с каждым вывернутым деревом или разбитой витриной:

_Но, отважный, со стихией_

_После бьешься с грудью грудь,_

_Чтоб ещё над новой выей_

_Петлю рабства захлестнуть._

_Верю, дерзкий! ты поставишь_

_По Земле ряды ветрил._

_Ты своей рукой направишь_

_Бег планеты меж светил…_

Нет ничего, с чем бы он не мог справиться. Помнится, были герои, которые спускались в подземное царство и выбирались оттуда живыми — как Геракл в своём двенадцатом подвиге. Илья, и так крепко сжимавший руль, чтобы удерживать раскачивавшийся от порывов ветра автомобиль, вцепился в него намертво. Сердился на ковбоя, тревожился за него, как ни за кого до этого в одинокой своей жизни.

Проклятая стихия стала для него такой неожиданностью, что он готов был взвыть. Погони, плен, пытки, угрозы — всё это давно сделалось привычным. Они знали, на что шли, и умели с этим справляться. Но стихия! Илья не мог её контролировать, она насмешливо разверзлась поперёк всех его планов. Что-то намного более неуправляемое, чем работа разведчика или Т.Р.А.Ш., нависло над жизнью Наполеона.

Илья выбрал для автомобиля самое безопасное место и бросился бегом по пересечённой местности, ещё утром бывшей захолустной улочкой Гаваны. От здания, в котором базировалась газета, уже отодрало старую вывеску и теперь опасно раскачивало флагштоки. Сопротивляясь ревущему в лицо ветру, Илья на всякий случай держался руками, за что мог. Люди ему встречались изредка, все благоразумно предпочли убраться с улиц.

Он вымок до нитки и продрог. Но всё-таки уверенно вбежал по скользким ступеням и едва успел поймать подхваченную порывом ветра дверь, с силой потянув её на себя, чтобы закрыть.

Электричества в редакции не было. Только сумеречный свет падал через окно в конце коридора, слабо освещая путь. Но внутри всё стояло на своих местах. Бардак здесь объяснялся разве что профессиональными особенностями журналистской братии, но никак не бурей. А вот за её грохотом снаружи сложно было понять звуки внутри.

— Соло! — крикнул Илья, но его голос поглотил раскат грома. Что-то скрежетало по внешней стене здания.

Он миновал мрачный коридор и вошёл в более ясное пространство офиса. Здесь было четыре окна, и одно из них заклеивал скотчем Наполеон.

— Ковбой!

От неожиданности Наполеон резко обернулся, воззрившись в ответ изумлённо. В одной руке он держал отмотанную ленту скотча, в другой — сам моток. Знал, как обезопасить себя от града осколков, если стёкла вдруг выбьет.

— Илья?

А Илья замер на месте и смотрел на него через заставленную рабочими столами комнату. Не охватывал взглядом фигуру, считывая возможные травмы, а просто глядел в упор. Так, словно не надеялся уже увидеть его целёхоньким.

Опомнившись, он решительно направился к нему, расталкивая стулья и коробки, полные бумаг и газетных страниц.

— Ну уж не Пушкин! — злился он, ведомый, должно быть, тем же самым порывом, который подсказал ему: ищи ковбоя в редакции. — Чтоб тебя, Соло!

Наполеон — мятый, кудрявый Наполеон — смотрел на него растерянно, на лице появилось печальное от усталости выражение. Илья в мгновение ока преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и, захваченный этим дурацким ранимым выражением и своей собственной тревогой, бесцеремонно тронул за подбородок, отвернул его голову и сердито посмотрел на солидную ссадину на челюсти Наполеона.

— Большевик?

— Покажи, — прорычал Илья. — Кто тебя так?

Инстинкт велел ему защищать своё. Укрытие редакции уже не казалось таким безопасным, но врага — олицетворённого, живого — Илья сейчас почти желал. Он был бы понятен! Он не был бы неподвластной стихией.

— Да никто, — выдохнул Наполеон без возмущения. Досадливо. Он дёрнул головой, отнимая лицо, и отлепил от рук скотч, смятый этим медведем. — Меня ветром сшибло.

Вот тут Илья опомнился от морока, шагнул в сторону и заворчал:

— Какого чёрта тебя понесло куда-то?

Он глядел на этого вымокшего, растрёпанного, усталого Наполеона. На растерявшие укладку, высохшие кудрями волосы, на мятый щёгольский костюм. На сбитый подбородок — и внутри всё сжималось от злости.

— Не видел, что на улице творится?!

А Наполеона словно вовсе не задевало, что Илья выговаривал ему тут, как мальчишке. Он улыбнулся:

— Как ты меня нашёл?

— Интуиция привела, — фыркнул Илья. — И немного помог жучок в твоём каблуке.

***

Наполеон, конечно, небеспричинно высунулся из дома в кубинское ненастье. У него была встреча с агентом, не отменять же её из-за дождя. Это много позже над Атлантикой пронесётся быстрая дробь морзянки, которая заставит сердца радистов испуганно сжаться: ненастье получит имя и классификацию — ураган.

Если бы только сердце Габи в тот день сжималось, предчувствуя эту же самую беду… но всё произошедшее дальше было для них пока неведомо, лишь беспокоило предчувствием. Сейчас пространство вокруг защищали, как они надеялись, крепкие стены редакционного здания, и Наполеон сказал:

— Давай найдём склад. Он наверняка находится в подвале, и там можно укрыться в рулонах бумаги.

Илья представил себе комичную картину, в которой Наполеон завернётся в бумагу, как хулиган — в рулон обоев в новом фильме Гайдая[1], и хмыкнул себе под нос. Ветер за окном бушевал так, что их бы снесло по пути к машине. Подтверждение тому расцветало синяком на подбородке Наполеона. Им стоило переждать грозу здесь.

— Давай, ковбой, — твёрдо кивнул Илья и осмотрел редакцию. Еда, вода и одеяло им бы не помешали.

В ящиках из сменной одежды лежали только галстуки всех мастей и расцветок, но на чьём-то столе обнаружилась пара яблок. Он забрал их по заветам коммунизма. А потом Илья обернулся и увидел, что Наполеон стоит на одном колене возле двери главного редактора и копается отмычкой в замочной скважине.

— Ну и что ты делаешь?

— Не будем же мы ждать ещё одной идеальной возможности, — не отрываясь, сказал Наполеон. Потом замок, очевидно, поддался, и Наполеон удовлетворенно хмыкнул. — Лассен продался Т.Р.А.Ш., проверим его стол и сейф.

В полутьме было видно лишь силуэт Наполеона на фоне матового стекла, отделявшего кабинет редактора Лассена от остального офиса. По стеклу метались тени бушующей снаружи листвы. Илья кивнул серьёзно.

— Давай. Я посмотрю сотрудников. Какие столы?

— Начни с Пинчера, Уолтера и Гарби, — ответил Наполеон, постукивая забарахлившим фонариком по ребру ладони.

Он скрылся в стеклянном офисе, и только тусклый луч фонаря мелькал внутри. Илья отыскал в творческом хаосе на столах металлические таблички с фамилиями и принялся аккуратно просматривать бумаги и личные вещи корреспондентов. Непогода отступила на второй план. У них появилась работа.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> СНОСКИ
> 
> [1]имеется в виду к/ф Леонида Гайдая "Операция «Ы» и другие приключения Шурика", на самом деле вышедший в 1965 году.


	3. В подвале

Кончики пальцев покалывало. Что-то внутри никак не могло угомониться. И это что-то было _неуправляемым_. Илья отсел подальше, прижался спиной к громадному бумажному рулону и позавидовал его твёрдости. Он понял, что уже давно не давал себе воли. Не позволял ни с кем близости.  
Оба они вымокли, и одежда колола кожу, вызывая бесконечное желание почесать то голень, то бок. За себя Илья не волновался: он был закалённым, что ему какой-то ливень, а вот ковбой… Он так успешно изображал из себя денди, что ты всё время забывал: это опытный разведчик. Он не так прост, как кажется. Илья косился на него и думал: « _Опытный-то опытный, а вот драться сносно так и не научился_ ».  
Илья забился в угол и угрюмо молчал, так что Наполеону не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как болтать. Например, о том, как однажды в сорок пятом он оказался почти погребён в затопленной шахте, куда полез за «Святым Павлом». Над их головами ярилось ненастье, они затаились в тылу врага, а Наполеон рассказывал, как не успел вовремя эвакуировать «из-под нацистского носа» другое полотно, и только сам спрятался в кузове, и преодолел вместе с картиной пятьдесят километров, часть из которых — под обстрелом. Он поведал и том, кто такие «хранители памятников» и как в их ряды влился он сам.  
Как после мадридского Прадо, Пёрл-Харбора и оккупации Парижа музейные работники Нью-Йорка осознали, что именно ждёт их «святилища», если враг вторгнется в американское воздушное пространство.  
И как немного позже, в 43-м, в другой части земного шара примерно те же опасения посетили голову одного английского военного.  
— De facto всё началось в Лептис-Магна, в Северной Африке, — говорил он, разглядывая лицо Ильи в полумраке складского помещения. — Когда подполковник британской армии, а в мирное время директор Лондонского музея Мортимер Уилер[1] оказался в древнем городе римского императора Луция Септимия Севера. В африканском Риме. История города насчитывает тысячелетия, можешь представить себе, Илья, сколь грандиозный это памятник архитектуры. И его исполосовали следы от танковой гусеницы. Но тут прежде следует рассказать о «Кирейском фиаско»…  
И Наполеон говорил, говорил, рассказ его лился плавно: были в нём взлёты и падения, внезапные личные детали и ироничные комментарии. Он поведал две истории о себе: одну нелепую и одну полную злоключений, из которых он вышел героем. Илья видел, как ловко он пользуется ораторскими приёмами, создавая нужное впечатление, отвлекая внимание, выставляя себя в выгодном свете, но сидел в своём укрытии молча и смотрел на него, как студент на уважаемого преподавателя.  
Спутанные кудри обрамляли лицо, на лоб то и дело падала чёлка. Илья вспоминал их общий Рим. То острое чувство горечи и страха, когда он обернулся в ответ на автоматную очередь и увидел, что Наполеона в катере нет.  
Наполеон подтащил его, скользившего на камнях, за водолазку, поставил на ноги, хлопнул по спине и уже смотрел вокруг, прислушиваясь к опасности. У Ильи жутко драло в лёгких, в горле и свербело в носу. Голова была тяжеленная, а в лоб и затылок будто залили кислоту. Он помнил, как десять километров на мотороллере утыкался ковбою в мокрое плечо, вдыхал солёный запах его водолазки. Как стучали собственные зубы, и как потряхивало от холода их обоих. Илья старался держать спину ровно, не наваливаться, не мешать ему рулить, но то и дело, опомнившись, находил себя сгорбившимся, повисшим на нём, впавшим в болезненный транс.  
И только плечо Наполеона оставалось неизменно твёрдым и удивительно надёжным. Воспоминания о той ночи путались. Подвалы его памяти, наверное, водой залило. Но одно в них горело ярко — ковбой его спас, хотя Илья никак не ждал подмоги.  
— Ты меня вообще слушаешь, Угроза? — спросил Наполеон, и Илье показалось, что глаза его в темноте блестели жуликовато.  
— Слушаю, ковбой. Я тебя очень внимательно слушаю.  
Наполеон рассказал ему почти всю правду. Выложил про хранителей всё, что знал. Умолчал об очевидном — о себе. Лицемерил, и сам это понимал, но не хотел получить от него ни толики осуждения. _Да, я помогал им, а потом сам стал одним из тех, против кого они боролись. Вором. Я использовал их, Илья. Мир устроен совсем не так однозначно, как хочется верить вам, идеалистам_.  
— Признаюсь честно, я был восхищён. Несколько людей искусства — против вооружённой до зубов армии. Тогда я ещё ничего не знал о Пакте Рериха.  
Тут Илья подумал классическую русскую мысль, а именно: « _Мы были первыми_ », но Наполеон продолжал:  
— Они сражались за своё дело поодиночке. У них не было никаких полномочий, никаких приказов, чтобы заставить солдат слушаться. Они могли полагаться лишь на себя и на силу своего слова. Могли только пытаться убедить военных сознательнее относиться к памятникам искусства, которые и так безжалостно смывала война. Заставить солдат хотя бы задуматься, где вообще они ведут военные действия, — говорил Наполеон, в самом деле приоткрывая душу. — Эти люди как никто достойны восхищения, Илья. Но больше меня поразило другое. В 43-м Рузвельт дал добро на создание Американской комиссии по охране памятников. Были выделены субсидии, приняты меры на государственном уровне. Хоть и мизерные, едва ли способные реально помочь в защите хотя бы одного памятника, но официальные. К кучке идеалистов _прислушались_.  
Наполеон хорошо помнил, какое невероятное впечатление произвели на него хранители в ту осень. Сам этот институт — охраны памятников и произведений искусства.  
— Представь себе: четыре уважаемых в музейном мире человека встречаются после долгих месяцев каторжного труда, который едва ли приносит пользу на самом деле…— говорил он.  
Сама судьба свела тогда вместе отряд хранителей и юного Наполеона. Каким бы романтическим флёром ни была окутана их стезя, в жизни всё было довольно безрадостно: действовали они в одиночестве, если повезёт, иногда находили помощников. И вот четверо из них сошлись на одной земле, в одной стране и одном городе. И завязалась потасовка.  
Кое-кто из военных имел совсем другое мнение о том, где им можно стрелять и рыть окопы. И Наполеон мог их понять, он вполуха слушал, как ругаются солдаты, и пытался поспать хотя бы два часа перед рассветом, но внезапно среди брани разобрал слова, которым не было места в обычных армейских разговорах — термины из мира искусства и архитектуры. Они-то и привлекли его внимание. Так он познакомился с отрядом хранителей памятников, и хранители, на свою беду, взяли его, шестнадцатилетнего делягу с очень живым умом, в дело.  
Главным образом, это произошло благодаря лейтенанту армии США Джорджу Стауту, который стал для Наполеона одним из учителей в жизни.  
— Ты напоминаешь мне его, Илья, — Наполеон едва уловимо ухмыльнулся и прикрыл глаза. Он только что осознал всю иронию. Стаут был для него примером для подражания. Всегда умудрявшийся выглядеть элегантно, даже в условиях фронта, прирождённый лидер, человек недюжинной смекалки. Тот, на кого он равнялся, кажется, до тех пор, пока сам не слился с этим образом. И ведь правда, было в Илье что-то от него. Тихий, умный, вдумчивый. — Он излучал уверенность, говорил немного, но когда говорил… Когда хранители впервые за долгие месяцы работы собрались вместе в Сен-Ло и стали обсуждать насущные проблемы — ведь их работа действительно была _невозможной_ : ни фотокамер, ни приказов свыше, ни раций — Стаут спокойно сказал: солдат не волнуют таблички «вход воспрещён» на дверях архитектурных памятников? Так обматывайте их сапёрной лентой, ни один солдат не сунется туда, где будет написано: «Осторожно: мины!» Элегантное решение и очень действенное.  
Илья в темноте издал какой-то звук, вроде смешка, признавая этот ход, и Наполеон тоже — вспомнил своё восхищение. Он действительно во многом стал похож на Стаута. Но упаси Господь им когда-нибудь встретиться вновь. Ни к чему так разочаровывать пожилого человека.  
— И что случилось потом? — хмыкнул Илья. — Ты увидел возможность и не стал её упускать?  
Наполеон повёл бровью, плечом и кончиками пальцев.  
— В общем-то, да. Передо мной впервые в жизни открылись перспективы. Я рос отнюдь не в элитарном квартале Нью-Йорка. К своим шестнадцати годам я прекрасно понимал, как устроена жизнь, и хотя искренне восхищался их энтузиазмом и верой в идеалы, понимал, что это дорога в никуда.  
Где-то над их головами бушевал ураган, валил деревья и скрежетал по стенам домов. Распахивал окна и бил стёкла. Он ворвался в редакцию и разнёс бумаги по всему офису, смёл со столов канцелярию, опрокинул стулья и повалил стеллажи, едва не пробил окно пальмой. У них не было света кроме того, что проникал в щели подвала. Ну а Наполеон всё-таки говорил с Ильёй о том, о чём не собирался. Раньше нужно было думать. Но он вообще не слишком умел сдерживать порывы.  
Илья фыркнул, и это был весь его ответ. Наполеон косился на него из темноты и всё ждал, что он скажет что-нибудь ещё. Разочаруется окончательно или начнёт поучать. Скажет презрительно: коммерсант. Но нет, Илья молчал, и только на лице у него замерло задумчивое выражение. Хотя вокруг стояла такая темень, что ручаться Наполеон бы не стал. Он вытянул ноги, вздохнул с подчёркнутой беспечностью и спросил:  
— Поделишься со мной яблоком?  
Илья смотрел на него мгновение, затем тихо фыркнул и нащупал яблоко. Пальцы Наполеона была сухими и тёплыми. В полутьме Илья ткнулся в них своими. Массивные костяшки, ищущая, требовательная рука.  
— Расскажи о себе в то время, Илья, — попросил его Наполеон. — Мне…. — он хрустнул яблоком.  
Наполеон был по сути своей натурой романтической, и ему хотелось знать, как жил Илья в то же самое время, что и он. Иногда казалось, что Илья вообще не существовал до знакомства с ним. Так сложно было вообразить, что творилось с ним там, за этим знаменитым Занавесом.  
— В войну? — уточнил Илья.  
— Прости мне этот каприз. Я хочу послушать про твоё детство.  
— Мы ходили в кинематограф, — начал он, усаживаясь удобнее. — Кинотеатры в то время были островками мирной и лучшей жизни — настоящими дворцами. Мы с мамой вернулись из эвакуации. Я больше не мог учиться в своей старой школе, ведь мы переехали в другой район, — после того, как их выселили из номенклатурного дома, — и я поступил в новую. У нас было раздельное обучение…  
— Раздельное обучение?  
— Ну да. Считалось, что у каждого пола должна быть своя программа, направленная на развитие лучших качеств. У мальчиков — силы, выносливости, готовности к испытаниям. Куда там девочкам…  
Об этом Наполеон слышал впервые. Заставляло задуматься, в какой степени таким мужчиной, какой он сейчас, Илью сделала советская система образования? Благодаря или вопреки — вот вопрос.  
— Значит девчонок ты в детстве только из окна видел?  
— Ты ещё скажи: только в книжках. Начиналась эпоха трофейных фильмов. К нам привезли «Тарзана» 32-го года. Знаешь его?  
— Американского? Конечно, — брови Наполеона удивлённо взлетели, Илья это по голосу слышал.  
Оказывается, в некоторых вещах не так уж и разнилось их с Ильёй детство. «Тарзан» Ван Дайка, кто бы мог подумать!  
— По всему городу раздавался клич Тарзана. А уж как дети прыгали по деревьям… И не срывались. Сейчас сложно представить, как мы вообще не расшиблись все.  
— Знакомые вещи рассказываешь, большевик!  
— Это было время картин про войну. Вокруг кинематографа выстраивались такие очереди, что здания льдом покрывались — на улице минус двадцать, а там стоят вплотную пятьдесят человек и дышат, дышат… В вестибюле, помню, продавалось мороженое. По десять рублей за рожок. Это была мечта, ковбой! Приходилось выбирать между фильмом и рожком. Конечно, каждый раз я выбирал фильм, и, стоило ему начаться, тут же забывал про мороженое.  
На такие мелочи, как мороженое, у Наполеона всегда деньги находились: он просто умел брать то, что плохо лежало. Кинотеатры были тем хороши, что в них ходила разнообразная публика, и он редко мог удержаться от того, чтобы не залезть в состоятельный карман. А старый еврей, работавший билетёром, ни разу его на этом деле не поймал, так что Наполеон был у него на хорошем счету, хотя, безусловно, и вызывал подозрение своей вечно довольной физиономией. Да и на фильм можно было изловчиться и пролезть даром. Он не сомневался, что и маленький Илья порой делал точно так же.  
Илью, однако, он прекрасно понимал. Советское детство, да ещё в войну, представлялось ему горьким, но и детство во времена Великой депрессии было далеко не сладким (не так уж неправы были те, кто внушал маленькому Илье и всем советским ребятам, что на загнивающем западе детям живется трудно, а порой и холодно, и голодно).  
— А уж «Подвиг разведчика»!.. — с чувством произнёс Илья и даже немного засмеялся. — Сказал бы мне кто в детстве…  
Он только вслух не говорил, что самым прекрасным в этих фильмах было то, что ты всегда чётко понимал, кто хороший, а кто плохой, кто свой, а кто нет. Тебе даже не нужно было выискивать провокатора вместе с героем Кадочникова, ты сразу знал: это Бережной. Но настоящая их жизнь была совсем не похожа на «Подвиг разведчика». Хотя, казалось, Наполеон вполне бы мог встать из-за стола немцев и провозгласить тост: «За нашу победу!» — так, чтобы никто не понял, за что они пьют.  
— Куплю тебе мороженое, Угроза, как только мы выберемся отсюда, — пообещал ему Наполеон.  
— Ну вот спасибо, Соло! Мне уже не двенадцать, так что не надо строить из себя американского дядюшку.  
— Гештальты нужно закрывать, Илья, — важно сообщил Наполеон.  
Илья фыркнул, а Наполеон прекрасно понимал, сколько правды было в этой истории. Стоило только посчитать возраст Ильи в то время. Но тут Илья заговорил о чём-то совершенно другом, и Наполеон готов был поклясться, что глаза его сияли как-то лукаво.  
— Мне было около двадцати пяти. Я только окончил «Консерваторию[2]», был ещё совсем зелёный, пороху не нюхал, — он притормозил и повернул голову. — Знаешь, что такое госдачи, ковбой?  
— Примерно представляю. Слышал такое мнение, что в СССР есть отдельный класс — dachevladel’ci, — он попытался воспроизвести сложное составное слово.  
Илья чуть улыбнулся: ласково, как всегда, когда Наполеон старался говорить при нём по-русски, и насмешливо, как делал, когда тот говорил про Россию несусветные глупости.  
— Дачу у нас можно снять за городом на всё лето. Сейчас же и вовсе шесть соток… это шестая часть акра — даёт государство. Но госдачи — это нечто совсем иное.  
— Госдача — это огромный дом, оставшийся от буржуйских времён, — стал резюмировать свои познания Наполеон, приплетая сюда и большевистские лозунги. — Как это называется… от pomeshika.  
— Ну не обязательно. Не возбраняется построить и новую. Госдачи выдаются высшим чиновникам вместе с землёй вокруг. А это может быть и пять акров. С тенистым садом или рощей, с полной меблировкой, запасами на всё лето и штатом обслуги. От кухарки до охраны на собственном КПП.  
« _Как миллионеры_ », — подумал Наполеон. Если бы он сказал об этом вслух, Илья мог бы парировал: миллионерам такое и не снилось. Ведь советский чиновник, в отличие от капиталистического богатея, не потратит на дачу ни рубля. Но он сказал другое:  
— И это в стране, где…  
Илья его перебил:  
— В стране, идущей к своей цели семимильными шагами.  
В стране контрастов. Но где в жизни бывает по-другому? Илья вдруг устыдился, что вздумал рассказывать ковбою о недостатках. Тоже мне, страна рабочих и крестьян, где лучше всего живут совсем не рабочие и отнюдь не крестьяне. Это всё Наполеон. Из чужого стал своим, Илья за ним не только через бурю сигануть готов, но уже и болтает лишнее.  
Словно почувствовав его сомнения, Наполеон сказал:  
— У нас тоже есть нечто подобное. Летом снимают дома в Хэмптоне.  
Смягчившись, Илья сказал:  
— Как известно, лучший отдых — это смена деятельности. А вот на госдачах это удаётся не всегда. Для одного замминистра как-то даже пришлось рядом с дачей построить отдельный дом для приёма граждан.  
Пауза, которую сделал Илья, была совсем короткая, будто только воздуху глотнуть.  
— У моих родителей была такая госдача в конце 30-х.  
Наполеон не перебивал. На тропинку они сейчас выбирались опасную — Илья редко рассказывал о своей семье, и, если рассказывал, только безумец мог оборвать и отнестись без внимания. Сказанное в берлинском кафе осталось далеко в прошлом. Наполеон откинулся на неудобный бумажный рулон за спиной и весь обратился в слух.  
Илья смотрел на него спокойно.  
— И вот спустя пятнадцать лет, ковбой, меня, сына врага народа, которому и жить-то одно время было запрещено в Москве, теперь уже — молодого оперативника, ставят в охрану на вот такую правительственную дачу. Оркестр[3] сторожить. Я как адрес увидел, глазам своим не поверил. Деревня Яковлевки, дом 6. Наша бывшая дача.  
Он глянул коротко на Наполеона, склонил голову, сверкнув глазами в полутьме.  
— Мне было лет семь, когда мы там жили, — продолжил Илья. Не запнулся даже, впрочем, что с памятью, что с математикой у него был порядок. — Но я хорошо запомнил эту дачу. Я там однажды муравейник разорил…  
— Ты? Не может быть, — Наполеон засмеялся.  
— Запомнил на всю жизнь! — Илья в ответ улыбнулся широко, словно рассказывал не о том, как на нём муравьи живого места не оставили, а нечто крайне счастливое.  
— Да, такое не забывается.  
— Она совсем не изменилась. Сколько владельцев перевидала за эти пятнадцать лет, а саму её словно и не тронули. Только меняли пристройки, сажали какие-то новые кусты, которые дипломаты привозили в подарок советской власти, а так — большой зелёный дом, веранда, роща остались на своём месте.  
Хотя они-то стояли ещё с царских времён и тоже перевидали на своём веку от «Руссо-Балтов» и «Роллс-ройсов» до «Побед».  
— В общем, ковбой, — продолжил Илья, — это была та же самая дача, с которой когда-то нас с мамой возил в город шофёр, если мы хотели сходить в кинематограф.  
И пока Наполеон представлял себе двадцатипятилетнего Илью, обязательно в фуражке со звездой, сам Илья вспоминал тот день молча, больше не вдаваясь в детали. Почему он заговорил об этом? Впервые почти за десять лет.

***  
Буря царила в западной части острова ещё много часов, а потом двинулась на восток. Проводить ночь в холодном складском помещении они не рискнули, так что едва только наверху перестало грохотать, высунули носы и, надеясь, что с их автомашиной ничего не приключилось, покинули своё укрытие.  
Непогода застала врасплох не только агентов, но и всю Кубу. Через пару недель Фидель Кастро даже обвинит правительство США в намеренном утаивании информации о надвигающемся бедствии. Наполеон Соло, однако, недаром был лучшим агентом ЦРУ. Выходя из дома на встречу, он взял с собой оборудование, и теперь они с напарником установили в кабинете главреда прослушку. Оставалось только прийти сюда ещё раз в другой день и забрать плёнку.  
— С тебя только супергероев рисовать, Илья, — сказал ему Наполеон, окидывая взглядом жуткий бардак, устроенный ветром, всё-таки ворвавшимся в редакцию, и вспоминая, как героически сюда ворвался Илья.  
Он заметил на чьём-то столе болванчика: фигурку Че Гевары с большой покачивающейся головой на пружинке — и взял её себе. Отлично впишется в его коллекцию политических бюстов.  
— Только не говори, что я напомнил тебе того парня, который трусы поверх трико носит.  
Илья устал, и обстановка его совсем не радовала. Но заметив, что ковбой делает, он распахнул глаза.  
— Соло! Клептоман ты несчастный…  
— Это на память, Илья, — мягко возразил Наполеон. — О том, каким ты был храбрецом. Настоящий Беллерофонт[4], усмиряющий бурю! И нет, не Супермена. Я познакомлю тебя с американской культурой более глубоко. Такие поверхностные знания тебя когда-нибудь выдадут.  
Им пришлось приложить не только недюжинные силы, но и смекалку, чтобы при помощи рычага открыть железную дверь наружу — её чем-то придавило с той стороны.  
Мощнейший поток холода продувал улицу, заполненную мусором, разлетевшимся по всем сторонам города, а также ананасами, папайей и бананами из перевёрнутого грузовичка с фруктами. В перспективе словно игрушечных, ненадолго скинувших морок домов, прямо из белёсого ничто вздымался на дыбы мощный бронзовый жеребец. За ним едва проглядывал широкоплечий отель «Habana Riviera», и всё скрывалось во мгле. Невозможно было определить даже, в какой стороне раскинулся океан. Мнимое затишье заставило людей думать, что они легко отделались.  
Агенты торопливо пробирались через валяющиеся там и тут потерянные предметы. Луна влажно блестела в каждой лакированной поверхности.

***  
Радость очень шла Наполеону. Как и любому человеку, конечно, но ведь Наполеон был не «любым», а особенным — почти сверхчеловеком. Хотелось спросить, не знаком ли он случаем с Яном Флемингом[5], а то порой начинало казаться, что своего знаменитого тайного агента тот писал с него.  
Агентам же Уэйверли удалось в очередной раз расстроить планы Т.Р.А.Ш.: организация готовила манифестацию на улицах Гаваны. С провокаторами и спрятанным до поры до времени оружием, с рупорами и пивом в стеклянных бутылках, которые потом обернулись бы коктейлями Молотова. Дело грязное, кровавое, жертв было бы без счёта. Массовый психоз — отличное подспорье для того, чтобы опробовать новое биологическое оружие.  
Ураган вмешался и в планы Т.Р.А.Ш., но стоило бы ему отступить — в оке бури произошла бы новая трагедия. Они вовремя поставили редакцию «Ньюс» на кнопку[6] и сорвали операцию противника.  
Жизнь шла своим чередом. На улицах всё ещё шелестел ветер и лил холодный дождь. Мокрые листья стали тяжёлыми и покрылись глянцем. Волосы Габи и Наполеона не поддавались никакому контролю, сплетаясь в буйные кудри, и хотелось разделить их пальцами. А вот выбираться из укрытия не хотелось. Но они трое позволили себе немного отпраздновать.  
За пределами тента, растянутого над верандой бара «Эль Тропика», крупные дождевые капли уже не впитывались в размокшую землю, но уставшие от непогоды гаванцы не обращали на это внимания. Весёлые, яркие, «тёплые». Одетые по вполне узнаваемой, уже ушедшей из Америки и Европы моде женщины выплясывали так, что только и успевай рот разевать. А Наполеон, приобнимая одну из красавиц за плечи, курил сигару в обществе солидных кубинских предпринимателей и заливисто смеялся.  
— Не танцуешь? — спросила Илью Габи.  
Она в оранжевом кардигане встала рядом, облокотившись на высокий столик — точно повторила его позу — и расслабленно следила за шоу.  
Ответа она и не ждала.  
— Нет. Я лучше тут постою.  
— Ты любишь оставаться в стороне.  
На ней было такое лёгонькое платье, что хотелось спрятать её в свою куртку. Сквозь кардиган почти просвечивала смуглая кожа, а тонкая ключица казалась звонкой. Он глянул, как Габи упирается коленкой в металлическую ножку стола, и сдержал дрожь. Продекламировал, растягивая слова песней:

 _Дождь в лицо, и ключицы,_  
 _и над мачтами гром._  
 _Ты со мной приключился,_  
 _словно шторм с кораблем._ *******

— Да ты артист, Илья! — воскликнула Габи.  
Он кивнул:  
— Творческое начало для нашей работы необходимо.  
И оно у него было, но больше — талант к этой работе и усердие.  
— Чего скучаем? — раздался вдруг голос словно из-под земли возникшего ковбоя.  
Он встал с другой стороны стола и загородил плечами танцевальную площадку. Казалось, весь был погружён в общение, хохотал, ничего не замечая вокруг. Стоило же отвлечься от него на минутку, как он уже тут как тут.  
Габи посмотрела на Наполеона из-под длинных ресниц пристально. Она слегка прищурила глаза, и её лицо словно заострилось. Столько было в этом взгляде!.. Илья даже не рисковал разбираться.  
Зато Наполеон прекрасно её понял. Он тоже посмотрел Габи в глаза с какой-то сложно трактуемой эмоцией и обратился к нему:  
— Смотри, что там есть, Илья, — он кивнул в сторону бара, где в тусклом свете настольной лампы лежали на полке шахматы и колоды изношенных карт. — Нарды. Поиграешь со мной?  
Илья оглянулся, и его губ коснулась тихая усмешка. Наполеон был игроком и никогда не упускал свой наркотик.  
— Можно.  
— Только сперва, если ты позволишь, — как-то совсем уж кокетливо сказал Наполеон и протянул руку. — Сеньорита…  
Он вытащил Габи на танцплощадку, только её пышная юбка щекотно крутанулась вокруг их ног. Илья проследил за ними внимательным взглядом и фыркнул. Габи вертелась в руках Наполеона, как куколка в музыкальной шкатулке. Они оба ловко подстроились под ритм местных танцев и со стороны смотрелись великолепно: тонкая Габи и высокий, широкоплечий Наполеон. Илья наблюдал за ними с удовольствием, быстро скользя взглядом за юркой парой.  
Габи покоряла своим изяществом, гибкостью — солистка берлинского балета. При взгляде на неё в его душе пробуждались воспоминания.  
Он пил хвалёный местный ром, мерцающий свет падал на них неровно, виднелась гирлянда из цветов и бумаги на кромке тента. Наполеон был в рубашке — сегодня белой, из лёгкого хлопка. Рукава он закатал, являя миру сильные руки в путях вен и сухожилий. Он пришёл в свитере, и теперь тот покоился на спинке какого-то стула, забытый, пока Наполеон окучивал местных красоток.  
Илья скользил взглядом по его фигуре, по широкой спине и длинным ногам. Когда он прогибался назад, рубашка облепляла тело и талия закладывала угол, хотелось приложить к нему руку, как транспортир. Танцевал Наполеон блестяще. Он всё делал блестяще.  
Илья ощутил что-то сродни зуду и поднял глаза. Да, Наполеон смотрел прямо на него. Кружил по площадке Габи, игнорируя быстрый темп музыки, а взгляд был неподвижен и остро направлен на него. Илья взгляд удержал.  
Кажется, ухмылка коснулась их губ одновременно, но пируэт увёл взгляд Наполеона в сторону. Илья почесал висок и снова вгляделся в ярко взлетающую юбку Габи. Какой-то кубинец подхватил гавайскую гитару, встраиваясь в мелодию. Музыку вскоре приглушили.  
Дождь ненадолго стих, воздух был наполнен духотой и разнообразием крепких запахов. Илья чувствовал себя на своём месте.  
После танца Наполеон подошёл к нему, потеснил плечом с беззлобным нахальством и заказал себе ещё рома. Габи осталась на танцплощадке осваивать соблазнительные движения бёдрами, учась у кубинских женщин, и вскоре кому-то явно следовало её оттуда забрать, пока этого не сделали кубинские мужчины.  
— Опьянеешь, большевик, — сказал ему Наполеон, и в этом так явно читалась острая жажда внимания, что наблюдательный Илья посмотрел в ответ задорно:  
— Теперь готов к нардам?  
— Теперь готов.  
У Наполеона была очень красивая улыбка. И глаза светились.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> СНОСКИ
> 
> [1]сцена написана на основе книги Роберта М. Эдсела и Брета Уиттера «Охотники за сокровищами. Нацистские воры, хранители памятников и крупнейшая в истории операция по спасению мирового наследия»
> 
> [2]Военная академия (бывшая Военно-дипломатическая академия) Министерства обороны Российской Федерации — военное учебное заведение, специализирующееся на подготовке военных дипломатов (сотрудников военных атташатов) и сотрудников военной разведки. Сленговое название — «Консерватория»
> 
> [3]Оркестр - команда потенциальных агентов длительного пользования, которых подбирают без их ведома и до поры оставляют в покое, пока в нужный момент не склоняют или принуждают к сотрудничеству. Разумеется, эти люди должны иметь доступ либо к секретной информации, либо к высокопоставленным лицам, а потому могут вербоваться среди кого угодно - от уборщиков до "сливок общества". Особый упор делается на использование людских слабостей - извращений, алкоголизма, супружеской неверности и т. п. Данным термином иногда обозначается и разведывательная сеть в целом. Во многом, потому, что во время второй мировой войны немцы назвали советскую разведывательную организацию на территории Германии "Красной капеллой", после того, как узнали, что радист на советском шпионском жаргоне - "музыкант", а рация - "музыкальная шкатулка".
> 
> [4]Беллерофонт - герой из древнегреческой мифологии. Многое мифе указывает на то, что Беллерофонт был местным солнечным богом: он несется по небу на крылатом коне, он поражает своими стрелами чудовищную Химеру, олицетворяющую бурю, землетрясения и вулканические силы Земли.
> 
> [5]по разным данным, то ли всего персонажа Наполнена Соло, только лишь его имя создал Ян Флеминг
> 
> [6]поставить на кнопку - на сленге спецслужб означает установить прослушку
> 
> [7]стихотворение Беллы Ахмадулиной, 1955 год


	4. Terra Solo

_Нью-Йорк, 63 год, октябрь_

Илья ждал его возле площадки, усыпанной крошками. Голуби неповоротливо клевали подношение, и Наполеон остановился в нескольких метрах от него. Лучистое утреннее солнце врезалось в очертания Рокфеллеровcкого центра, высвечивая его величественной египетской гробницей. Вслед за полумифическим архитектором Имхотепом американские строители предлагали поднимать глаза вверх. Наполеон поправил очки и скользнул взглядом по небоскрёбу, превращенному световыми кляксами в собственный негатив. Он запрокинул голову и увидел далёкие метровые буквы Ар-Си-Эй перед окнами двухсотого этажа – и Илью, терпеливо ожидавшего его здесь, на земле, окружённого жадными и ленивыми нью-йоркскими голубями. Воплощённая открытка с видом на Ар-Си-Эй-Билдинг.

Илья почувствовал взгляд и повернулся, Наполеон смотрел в ответ спокойно и весело. В голове его возникла мысль, такая чёткая, словно слайд в диапроектор вставили и заправили до щелчка.

 _«_ _Илья теперь тоже живёт в Нью-Йорке_ ». Наполеон подошёл, иронично сложив брови.

\- Кого ждёшь, большевик?

За его спиной высился колоссальный Рокфеллеровский центр. Мимо прошмыгнули две красавицы в одинаковых, ярких, разного только цвета полушубках, перестреляв их обоих глазками. За ними прокатил длинную вешалку на колёсиках, полную трапециевидных платьев, грузчик, следом побежали стилист и фотограф. Наполеон проследил за манекенщицами взглядом, а Илья фыркнул:

\- Одного нелепого ковбоя.

Наполеон лучезарно улыбнулся.

\- Похоже, он упустил свой шанс. Вместо него пришёл я.

Привычно растворившись дома сам, он даже представить себе не мог, что Курякин делал в Нью-Йорке в свои выходные. Но теперь – теперь им предстояло войти в штаб-квартиру А.Н.К.Л. плечом к плечу. Он позволил себе ещё немного полюбоваться видом русского комми в родном урбанистическом пейзаже, и спрятал руки в карманы.

***

В Нью-Йорке расцветала осень. В воздухе кружили редкие листья, в моду вернулись береты. Илью и Габи расквартировали по соседству. Между их домами притулилось небольшое кафе с шахматной клеткой бело-зеленого пола, в котором они условились никогда не проводить рабочих встреч, но оба понимали, что в их мире чрезвычайных ситуаций это едва ли возможно. Где обитал Наполеон, они не знали.

Для них обоих было дико вдруг оказаться жителем такого гиганта, как Нью-Йорк. Они любили свои страны, но всё же, если кто-то говорил, что Нью-Йорк — это центр мира, втайне они соглашались. Город казался запредельно большим и чудовищно шумным. Будто бы один огромный праздничный парад, который всё не заканчивался и не заканчивался.

Он давил со всех сторон, мимо с рёвом носились пожарные машины. Спустя полгода Илья всё ещё не переставал ошеломлённо оборачиваться, уверенный, что происходит нечто масштабное — не может так грохотать без причины. Но здесь всё было таким. Шумным и огромным. Колоссальным. Нью-Йорк был Египтом древнего мира.

Перевод в А.Н.К.Л. стал для Ильи повышением, но он всё равно чувствовал недоброе. Нормальная для их профессии паранойя: стоит только чуть-чуть ослабить контроль, и удар придёт в спину.

Илья делал то, что должен. И как сказал поэт: будь прославлен, Человек! Кубинское ненастье сменилось ураганом рекламы на Таймс-Сквер, а он снова вспомнил Брюсова:

_Камни, ветер, воду, пламя_

_Ты смирил своей уздой,_

_Взвил ликующее знамя_

_Прямо в купол голубой._

_Будь прославлен, Человек!_

Так уж сложилась жизнь. И, оглядываясь назад, Илья не мог сказать, что желал именно такой судьбы. Он хотел стереть пятно позора с отцовской фамилии, но едва ли осознавал, во что ввязывается. Жизни у него не будет (между «есть!» и «выполнено!» стоит бездна одиночества). Будет лишь служение благу. Интерес Родины — вот его единственное благо.

Илья шёл по Нью-Йорку, как в «Увертюре» Северянина: весь в чём-то норвежском, весь в чём-то испанском: на плечах куртка, которую он привёз из Швеции, на ногах — английские красные «Челси». Запястье в кольце отцовских часов — спасибо Соло. Где-то в Москве люди, которых он знал и которые даже были ему близки, занимались своими делами. Илья Курякин был далеко-далеко от дома. Выполнив личную пятилетку за три года, он и не думал, куда она его закинет.

На обед он пришёл напряжённый, как боевая пружина пистолета Макарова.

Наполеон же сиял и светился. Солнечный росчерк шёл по его плечу, просветом выглядывал под рукой, залегал в складках ткани на талии. Наполеон жизнерадостно пожал Илье руку и поглядел внимательными глазами. На мгновение его мир, полный непознанного ещё Ильёй веселья, сжался до него, Ильи. Наполеон глянул пристально, цепко, что-то приметил с профессиональной хваткой и бодро предложил ему сесть.

Габи кивнула лениво: опаздываешь. Ноги её, преступно оголённые в этот осенний день, вытянутые под маленьким столиком и даже дальше, за него, приобретали несколько лишних дюймов.

«Cafe Noon» тенью было выжжено в пятне света, падающего на круглую столешницу. Там, где существует свет, всегда найдётся место тьме. Иначе бы у них троих не было и работы. Это солнце ярко било в окно, откидывая абрис надписи. Габи прикрывалась от него ладонью. За окном на тонком поводке сидел огромный белый пудель.

 _«И чего он такой радостный?_ — думал Илья, хмуро наблюдая за Наполеоном. Он весь был какой-то… какой-то недопижонский. — _Снова уезжал куда-то?»_

Вроде всё тот же костюм-тройка, словно он не на обед с коллегами собирался, а сразу на раут какой. Но что-то не так, что-то проще. Илья долго сверлил его исподтишка взглядом, пока не понял: волосы. Наполеон волосы причесал только, пока они ещё были мокрыми, а укладывать бриолином не стал. В завитках путалось солнце, высвечивая пряди жареным каштаном. Чудн _о_ . Ковбой да кудрявый. « _Понятно, чего он светится, как начищенный рубль_ , — догадался Илья. — _И даже кудрей не стесняется. У него был секс_ ».

Наполеон медленно тянул кофе с таким видом, будто смаковал выдержанный коньяк. В кафе было немноголюдно и лениво, и его ноги в голубых штанинах показались по другую сторону стола вытянутыми рядом с ногами Габи. Он пытался растормошить Илью, но ему не удавалось. Зато сам Наполеон нисколько не заражался его дурным настроением, оставаясь к нему если не безучастным, то иммунированным. А в какой-то момент выдал:

— Пойдём в бассейн, Угроза?

— Бассейн?

Наполеон улыбнулся его удивлению. Вообще тому, что Илью удалось удивить.

— Да. Хотя я не уверен, что ты умеешь плавать. Ты ведь умеешь, правда?

— Меня тогда ударной волной вырубило, — заворчал Илья, прекрасно осознавая, что ковбой его дразнит. — Я завоевал серебро в гонках на моторных лодках.

— Значит пойдём?

Улыбка Наполеона сделалась чарующей.

— А куда? — заинтересовалась

Габи.

Он перевёл на неё оживленный взгляд.

— В городской бассейн, разумеется. Впрочем, если мне не изменяет память, Уэйверли говорил, что в штабе есть спортзал?

— Не думаю, что там есть бассейн.

— Это США, милая Габи! В каждой крупной организации здесь есть спортзал с бассейном. Желаешь присоединиться к нам?

— Сейчас? — брови Габи взлетели под чёлку так, будто бы и у неё были планы идти вместе с ковбоем на тот вымышленный Ильёй светский приём.

— Почему бы и не сейчас.

— Ты что-то задумал? — заподозрил Илья.

— Ну почему сразу — задумал! Просто я люблю плавать, — ложь, Наполеон вообще не особо любил касаться мокрого, к тому же волосы потом бывали в страшном беспорядке… Но Илья этого не знал.

— У меня купальника нет.

— В самом деле? — Наполеон удивлённо посмотрел на Габи. — Дорогая, мы должны это исправить. У каждой уважающей себя американки всегда должен быть наготове купальный костюм и заграничный паспорт.

— Я не американка, Соло.

— У меня тоже нет плавок, — заметил Илья.

— Друзья мои, вы меня поражаете. Нам придётся пойти в магазин.

Купальники они купили, но «мокнуть» Габи не пошла.

Иногда хорошее настроение Соло означало, что всем остальным будет плохо. Но сегодня, как ни крути, был не такой день. Или, может, Илья начинал относиться к нему проще?

Ещё несколько недель назад он думал, что единственный, о чьём благополучии печётся Наполеон, это он сам. Однако сегодня, когда они, уставшие, вымотанные до состояния полного удовлетворения, скрипящие резиновыми шлёпанцами по мокрому полу, стояли в раздевалке городского бассейна, он уже знал, что это не так.

Он не сомневался в этом и позже, за ланчем в какой-то забегаловке. Солнце нырнуло за один из небоскрёбов, Наполеон расслабленно поглощал сэндвич, лениво флиртуя с официанткой, а Илья снова наблюдал за ним, словно этот франт был сегодня его объектом. Ну в самом деле, сказал себе Илья. Волосы у него после бассейна окончательно закудрявились.

— Ты неплохо плаваешь, ковбой.

— Неплохо? — Наполеон сложил из бровей что-то неповторимо оскорблённое. — Я отлично плаваю с двухсотфунтовым грузом под мышкой.

— Тебе закон Архимеда помог…

— Вот значит, как ты думаешь?

Илья неловко нахмурился. Вовсе он не это хотел сказать и думал тоже не так.

— Где ты учился плавать? — попытался он заново.

— Отец в детстве в реку скинул.

— Ясно.

Наполеон лукаво сверкнул глазами, слишком уж внимательно глядя на него. Врал что ли?

Илья прочистил горло.

— Я давно об этом думаю, — начал он, и Наполеон состроил такую мину — _неужели?_ — что Илье расхотелось говорить с ним по-хорошему. Но он превозмог внезапный инфантилизм.

Их профессия была похожа на ювелирное искусство. Ведь разведка — это вовсе не силовые операции. Как раз-таки стреляют они тогда, когда всё катится к чёрту. Разведка — дело юркой мышки, которая умеет бесшумно проникать в недоступные места и пакостить там.

И в этом Наполеон был очень хорош. Ну… насчёт бесшумности это, конечно, не про него. Незаметным его не назвать. Каким угодно, но только не незаметным. Таков его метод. Однако дело он делать умеет, хотя в процессе напарники и рискуют поседеть от его выкрутасов.

И всё же порой им приходится драться. А в этом Наполеон слабоват.

— Сделаем наши тренировки постоянными, — заявил Илья.

— Тренировки? — Наполеон ухмыльнулся и выражение его лица стало таким насмешливым, что у Ильи кулаки зачесались. — Ты меня тренировать собрался?

— Ты больше полагаешься на везение, чем на свои кулаки.

— Надо же, и как я только работал без тебя десять лет?

— А вот это — вопрос века, — усмехнулся Илья так искренне, что Наполеон посмотрел без веселья.

Это была правда. Все последние полгода ему не везло. И дело совершенно очевидно было в Курякине и во всей этой затее с А.Н.К.Л. За месяцы работы на организацию его чуть не убили или покалечили слишком уж много раз. Словно из их тройки судьба выбрала именно его на должность мальчика для битья. Хотя почётное место того, кто примет на себя удар, Курякин бы вызвался занять сам. Наполеон в этом не сомневался.

Так что судил Илья по увиденному, а увиденное было печально. Наполеон же только вскинул подбородок и поинтересовался:

— И как же ты собираешься меня тренировать, большевик? Как в прошлый раз?

Насмешливость его Илье не понравилась — будто бы вообще стоило сомневаться в его, Ильи, боевых навыках. Но он не принял её близко к сердцу. Он учился работать с Наполеоном бок о бок, с первого дня принимая приказ Олега — приказ свыше — за единственную и непреложную истину.

И хотя временами Илья срывался, всё же он знал, что реагировать на плутовскую манеру ковбоя не стоит. И в душе тот вовсе не циник и даже не склонен когда-либо им стать.

— По ускоренной программе, — ответил Илья. — Ты же у нас умный, справишься с экстернатом? Вон плечи-то какие раскачал.

Плутовские глаза Наполеона улыбались. Он уже доел сэндвич, набросав на стол крошек, и глядел с затаённым весельем.

Илья паузу не дожимал. Не дождавшись ответа, он ввернул следующий аргумент:

— Думал, ты всегда открыт к новым знаниям

— Открыт. А Габи ревновать не будет?

А вот это была чистой воды спекуляция! Чувства Ильи к Габи были… сложными. Большей частью из-за личного опыта Ильи, о чём Наполеон, конечно, не мог знать, но, вот стервец, наверняка догадывался.

— А ты боишься мести ревнующей женщины? — отрезал Илья.

— А ты дурак, если не боишься.

В общем, спор они продолжили исключительно ради спортивного интереса. Если Курякин предлагает, он согласится. Подтянуть боевые навыки никогда не помешает.

За ланчем Илья уже окончательно забыл о тревоге, невесомо и оттого особенно остро коснувшейся его сегодня на улице. Тревогу эту развеял Наполеон, поглядев внимательным взглядом, повертев так-эдак и просто сводив его в бассейн, чтобы он выпустил пар и избавился от стресса. И даже сам с ним пошёл — зачем? Ну кто его точно знает.

« _Удивительно, как он не стал циником_ », — думал Илья, впуская в комнату немного осеннего воздуха. Нью-Йорк спать не ложился, а Илья Курякин — да.

***

— Одно дело я, ковбой! Мне плевать. Но обижать Габи!..

Илья рубил сплеча.

Наполеон непринуждённо вытянулся перед ним в дверном проёме, поднял вверх руку, опираясь на косяк расслабленно и грациозно. Сильное тело изогнулось пластично, являя собой поистине древнегреческий рельеф. Но Илья — не одна из его подружек, на такое не вёлся. Он был сердит. От красноватых сапог на ковролине лестничной клетки до краснющего пролетарского сердца.

— А ты на меня обижался, большевик? — поинтересовался Наполеон, глядя поверх его плеча. Мимо. На дверь четы Паркер.

С двух метров виднелись блестящие на медном замке царапины. Миссис Паркер перепутала ключ верхний с нижним и вытаскивала его разогнутой шпилькой для волос. Наполеон посочувствовал ей, принёс кофе по-бельгийски, рассказал, что и сам частенько так путается, но до сих пор не преуспел в таком «дамском взломе», и посоветовал не мучиться, а обратиться к домоуправляющему.

От Ильи пахло озоном и дождём. Не сам ли Громовержец пожаловал сегодня к нему? Наполеон посмотрел в его лицо и отодвинулся наконец.

— Проходи, раз уж ты здесь. Вино поставь в ведёрко. В следующий раз купи красное сухое. «Chateau Latour-Martillac» вполне подойдёт.

Он зашёл в квартиру, в свою собственную квартиру, скользя взглядом по тёмному паркету, нефтеподобно отражавшему окна, и думая о том, что она была почти самым личным из того, что у него осталось. Дальше — только он сам.

— Какое ещё вино, Соло? — прогремел ему в спину Илья.

По фамилии. Значит, злится всерьёз.

Наполеон глянул из-за плеча. Большевик в его квартире смотрелся, как будто так и надо. Он вообще, на удивление, гармонично смотрелся в Нью-Йорке. В любой его точке. Как и полагается настоящему разведчику, Илья обладал натурой хамелеона.

— Как ты узнал мой адрес? Не сумел дождаться, пока я сам наконец предложу тебе подняться на чашечку кофе?

Пшеничные брови опустились и заложили складку, зубы были стиснуты, губы напряжены. Илья смотрел исподлобья. Тень прихожей скрыла и голубизну глаз. Так он смотрит на людей, когда хочет выбить из них дурь. Наполеон знал, что Илья его не ударит, по отношению к нему у Ильи уже установилась «заглушка». Иногда это даже расстраивало. Инстинкт, конечно, не рассудок.

Рассудком он понимал, что против Ильи у него ни шанса. Инстинктом — иногда хотелось нарваться.

Порой Наполеону казалось, что рядом с этим русским он теряет себя: раньше у него не возникало столь неразумных и патологически разрушительных идей… хотя кого он обманывает. В патологически разрушительных идеях он был дока. Но вот лицо подставлять не привык.

У Ильи лопалось терпение: накрученный, как заводная игрушка, изначально, он ещё и не понимал, какую чушь он, Соло, мелет — какой кофе? какое вино? Зато Илью удалось отвлечь. В голове рисовалась комичная картина: едва расколов Габи, отчего она злилась, Илья тут же подхватился и только что коня не оседлал с перчаткой и вальтером наперевес.

Дуэль. Ты оскорбил даму.

У Наполеона было подходящее имя, чтобы выстрелить в Илью.

— Это моя работа, — ответил Илья, сверля его взглядом. Нет, глаза были голубые — как небо весной, не грозовое ещё, но пасмурное.

Наполеон ведь даже девушек домой водил лишь в исключительных случаях. Дом был для него территорией, не ратифицировавшей ни одну из международных конвенций. А теперь тут стоял Курякин, пышущий негодованием и, похоже, собирающийся учить его уму-разуму. Словами. Это же его праведный комми, верящий в свои идеалы и силу слова. Так можно поступать, Соло, а так нельзя.

А слова Габи жгли. Наполеон представил, как они выжигают цветастые обои прихожей. А Илья стоит по центру этой визуализации.

«Он именно такой, каким кажется, Соло. Нет, даже не кажется — он такой и есть».

Но таких не бывает. Он хмыкнул, оглядел Илью, всего такого правильного — как газета «Правда». И как тебя только в разведку занесло, Курякин? Забавным показалось, что именно Илья являлся причиной их с Габи ссоры, и, очевидно, собирался стать и голубем мира.

— Выпить хочешь? — вздохнув, предложил Наполеон.

— Я к тебе не пить пришёл.

— Разумеется, нет. Ты, как и Уэйверли, предпочитаешь чай.

На часах было полседьмого вечера, и в другой день Илья бы мог и не застать его дома вовсе — но сегодня застал. Набриолиненные волосы чёрными завитками лежали на крепкой шее, но одет Наполеон был в домашний пуловер и джинсы, синие американские джинсы. Илья не сразу и заметил. Так бывало — иногда гнев затмевал ему глаза.

— Уэйверли был у тебя дома? — спросил он, сбавив обороты. Что их пронырливый шеф мог хотеть от Наполеона?

— Конечно, нет. Это моя квартира, а не Пудинговый клуб[1].

Наполеон недовольно провёл рукой по встрёпанным локонам и направился в кухню. Уэйверли. Курякин понятия не имел, о чём говорил. Он не понимал, что значила для него, Наполеона, эта квартира. А Наполеон не собирался ему объяснять.

Курякин идти за ним не спешил.

Он замер посреди комнаты и разглядывал её. Если бы только Наполеон увидел его лицо, он бы обязательно отпустил какой-нибудь ироничный комментарий. Потому что выглядел Илья так, словно шёл в спортзал, а оказался в Юсуповском дворце.

Такие интерьеры он обычно видел только на заданиях, в домах объектов. « _А чего я, собственно, ожидал?_ » — сказал он самому себе, призывая эмоции к порядку. Ковбой ведь тот ещё форсун.

Вся эта громоздкая, хоть и добротная, мебель недаром осуждалась в Союзе. После постановления[2] 57-го года о «хрущёвках» советские города разрастались квартирами нового типа, в которые она бы попросту не поместилась. Да и за границей заметно прослеживалась тенденция к более современным материалам и «космическому» дизайну. Но в жилище Наполеона всё было не так. Это тебе не символ равноправия в виде типовой мебели, как в гостинице «Юность», так и в любой советской квартире.

Вещи одновременно создавали впечатление «случайности» — и продуманности. Будто бы он нашёл этот ковёр на барахолке, эту кушетку притащил с помойки, а вон тот торшер выкрал из какого-нибудь не менее странного места. Но при этом все они складывались в безумный и стильный ансамбль. Во вкусе Наполеона Соло сомневаться не приходилось.

Илья коснулся рукой лакированного комода с резьбой, сплошь заставленного мелкими предметами: двойной монолитный подсвечник, толстенные книги по узким темам в искусстве, альбомы с каталогами выставок, рамки с фотографиями знаменитых писателей, некоторые — с дарственными надписями чужим людям, какие-то странные фигурки…

Илья видел такие в дальних землях. То ли тотем, то ли скульптура в стиле стран Океании. Деревянные и обтекаемо-каменные, круглых, плодородных форм. Голые человечки и полные женщины-богини. Была даже одна статуэтка, обладающая признаками обоих полов. Именно её Наполеон и нарядил в шейный платок, явно забытый когда-то стюардессой «Braniff International Airways».

Вокруг не было никакого кубофутуризма или ярких, минутно-модных красок. Всё, в общем-то, довольно спокойное. Классическое сочетание тёмных акцентов в светлой комнате, но так причудливо подобранное, что глаза разбегались. И то и дело, натыкаясь на ту или иную вещь, Илья задавался вопросом: откуда? Где он взял эту странную штуковину? Он трогал фигурки, листал альбомы, погладил портрет Чарли Чаплина по усам.

Всё это, конечно, был страшный вещизм, но впечатление производил. Пожалуй, создавать такое произведение дизайнерского искусства, как эта квартира, было даже недальновидно: слишком опасна и непредсказуема их жизнь, чтобы так вкладываться в вещи. Капиталист как он есть!

Илья прошёл вглубь гостиной, к высокому, широко раздавшемуся шкафу… нет, белые полки словно росли прямо из стены. Он с интересом изучил, как ловко они крепились. Это его заинтриговало едва ли не больше, чем домашняя библиотека Наполеона.

А книг была уйма: они не помещались на полках и сползали прямо на паркет, будто слой воска от множества год за годом сменявших друг друга свечей, укрывший поверхность под ними.

Наполеон знал пять языков и был удивительной личностью, даже с учётом всех его многочисленных недостатков. Но разносторонность его интересов всё равно поражала. Настоящий homo universalis. И Илья жадно разглядывал и трогал корешки разноцветных книг, пересечённые итальянскими, азиатскими или русскими буквами. Искусство, математика, строительство, бизнес, фэнтези, кулинария, юриспруденция… вот же человек-оркестр!

И все книги, равно как и предметы искусства (назвать их безделушками язык не поворачивался), хоть и стояли хаотично, и были кое-где антикварно-потрепанными, содержались в идеальной чистоте. Как? Как вообще здесь можно убираться? Да ещё и при их образе жизни!

Илья стал рассматривать картины.

Стены полнились исторической живописью. Эпохи и стили он знал только шапочно, но всё это были сплошь религиозные или античные сюжеты да какие-то портреты.

Он подошёл ближе. Впритык. Пригляделся. Ну, как он и думал: некоторые произведения или хотя бы имена в авторских подписях были ему хорошо знакомы. Вот же Соло…

Но многие картины стояли и прямо на полу. Бесчисленное количество полотен самых разных направлений притулилось без рам, просто прижатые друг другом. Прямо как в магазине-галерее, когда на стенах уже нет места, и продавец сваливает менее коммерчески выгодный товар по углам. Их и тронуть-то было страшно.

Зато все они относились уже явно к произведениям их века: модернизм и всякое непонятное. Опытный разум отметил: на стены Наполеон вешает классику. Должна быть причина для такого выбора при явной любви и к современному искусству.

Он проследил за вереницей политических бюстов на каминной полке, и вдруг наткнулся на свой собственный взгляд в большом деревянном зеркале. Глаза в тени надбровных дуг смотрели строго, меж бровей залегла складка.

Когда Илья не пришёл к нему на кухню, Наполеон сам вернулся взглянуть, что его там задержало. И остро и неожиданно почувствовал укол смущения, застав его за подробнейшим разглядываем своего жилища. А Илья в окружении всех этих краденых и нет произведений искусства сосредоточил на нём взгляд, который вопрошал: _ну ты совсем охренел?_

Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга молча, обмениваясь красноречивыми взглядами. Наполеон быстро сориентировался и со словами, что у него бардак, и извиняющейся улыбкой вежливого хозяина вечера подхватил груду каких-то полотен и понёс их в другую комнату.

Не мог не понимать, что этим только привлечёт к ним внимание. Как профессионал, знал, что, если их необходимо было спрятать от него, Ильи, то не стоило и трогать. А значит, путал специально.

Илья проследил взглядом, выхватив незнакомые американские сюжеты, и беззастенчиво пошёл разглядывать другую комнату.

— Тебе не откажешь в непосредственности, большевик, — сказал Наполеон, найдя его в кабинете.

Здесь на отдельном рабочем столе громоздились замки, на которых ковбой оттачивал своё «слесарное» мастерство. И — что почему-то грело душу — пособия по современной истории стран, в которых они недавно провернули парочку очень крупных операций. Этот несносный шалопай, хотя и всячески создавал себе реноме повесы, всё-таки умел подходить к вопросу всерьёз. Это Илья уже, конечно, знал, но убедиться было приятно.

Ещё на столе лежали какие-то рукописи и гордо стояла печатная машинка. А рядом возвышалась аккуратнейшая стопка литературы, придавленная тяжеленным римским бюстом. Уж в рукописи Илья не полез, но поинтересовался:

— Что ты пишешь?

Он ожидал, что Наполеон скажет: роман. И даже представил себе вычурную обложку в цвет его голубого в завитках костюма. Сюжет был бы полон ошеломительных поворотов, красивых историй, тонкой игры невероятной правды с ложью и имел бы внушительный раздел сносок и примечаний. Наполеон бы создал глубокое произведение, авантюрное на первый взгляд, но весьма интеллектуальное.

Но он ответил:

— Статью про современное искусство. Мы с тобой — современники ещё одной настоящей революции в искусстве, Илья! Какой не было с самого Сезанна.

Ругаться им было уже как-то поздно. Воинственное настроение Ильи ушло, полностью раздавленное универсумом Наполеона Соло, и он даже чувствовал себя словно придавленным всей массой открывшейся ему информации. Последнюю ещё предстояло как следует обдумать. Хотя о поведении в отношении Габи они всё-таки поговорили.

Наполеон был не слишком доволен интервенцией terra Kuryakin на terra Solo, но давать заднюю не стал. Он смиренно рассказал ему об очень многих вещах в своей квартире (разумеется, не ответив ни на один из тех вопросов, которые реально интересовали Илью), а после даже разрешил — или всё-таки пригласил? — остаться на ужин.

Солнце уже давно залезло за высотки, а за ними и опустилось ниже линии океана, когда они прикончили дижестив и партию в покер.

Если Нью-Йорк и имел некую магическую власть над их отношениями, не пропуская сюда всю ту близость, которая не могла не родиться между людьми на опасных заданиях, то сегодня он позволил зародиться между ними какой-то другой связи.

Илья уходил молчаливым и усталым, умиротворённым. Наполеон пожертвовал ему один из своих зонтов, потому что накрапывал осенний дождь, а Илья никак не соглашался на такси. Ему хотелось подумать.

Перед Габи Наполеон потом извинился. Он был взрослым человеком, мужчиной и умел признавать ошибки. Особенно, когда действительно обижал барышень.

Но когда он лежал ночью в своей постели и думал о том, как пала его цитадель, в которую никогда прежде не допускали чужих, он всё вертел слова Габи в голове и искал в них правду.

***

Неудивительно, что спал он плохо. 

И эта мелкая неприятная ссора с Габи преобразовалась в его сознании в одну из сюрреальностей Дали. 

На пустынном нью-йоркском пляже, пересечённом голубыми всполохами апатитовой крошки и укрытом песочным небом с розовыми разводами закатных облаков, было тепло. День катился дальше на восток, куда колесница Пан Американ уносила Солнце. 

На Наполеоне был голубой костюм, и он опустил голову, глядя, как розово-апельсиновая зарница отражается в его начищенных туфлях. Тени от предметов и от него самого вытянулись.

Горизонт в этой фантазии обозначался горной грядой вдали. Наполеон обвёл взглядом её рельеф и посмотрел вперёд: туда, где гора обрывалась косым краем. Была ли это линия океана или же там припылённо сверкали драгоценности? 

Как это часто бывает во сне, Наполеон понимал, во-первых, что это сон. Во-вторых, ему казалось, что он в этом месте уже бывал.

— Ты знаешь этот пляж, — сказала ему черепушка, наполовину присыпанная песком. — Посмотри. 

Она повернулась вокруг, разрывая в песке розовые и голубые слои.

Взгляд Наполеона пролетел над простором фантазии, и он увидел вдали длинное карминово-красное тело сфинкса. Густая, отливающая чёрными тенями шерсть лежала так гладко, а сами тени были столь равномерными, что даже издалека стало понятно: это рисунок.

— Благодарю, — вежливо кивнул он черепушке, и та изобразила что-то такое игрой тьмы в глазницах и ванильно-белых надбровных дугах, что он решил, будто бы она пыталась закатить глаза.

Наполеон двинулся через рассыпающийся под ногами настоящий, хоть и с цветными вкраплениями песок к живописной вставке сфинкса. Он медленно покачивал хвостом и был увенчан кудрявой женской головкой, так что это определенно была _она_.

Наполеон действительно знал это место. Видел дважды: в начале и конце сороковых. Ребёнком и уже после своего возвращения с войны совсем другим Наполеоном Соло, когда изучал историю искусства. Но, конечно, его бессознательное преобразовало Кадакес в знакомый Кони-Айленд.

Окружённый холодно-выбеленными человеческими костями (также прорисованными в детской технике и от этого совсем не страшными) сфинкс повернулся через плечо, и Наполеон увидел ладную головку Габи.

— La femme fatale и femme-enfant[3] как они есть! — улыбнулся он.

Голова Габи закатила глаза и посмотрела с лукавым скепсисом.

Наполеон окинул выразительным взглядом все эти кости и черепа вокруг неё.

— Зачем ты съела всех этих мужчин, о могущественная красавица?

— Разве не ты был моим Пигмалионом? — поинтересовалась Габи с величественным видом. Она возвышалась над Наполеоном на две головы. 

Он выразительно двинул бровями. Никогда бы Наполеон Соло не подумал, что у него может появиться протеже женского пола, которую он будет обучать не воровскому ремеслу, а медовому.

— Думаю, это всё Илья, — отмахнулся он.

Голова Габи смотрела на него с внимательным прищуром. Она была достаточно кустарно прикреплена к пастельно-акварельному красному телу сфинкса, но тот очень ладно двигал лапами и хвостом или изгибался в хребте. Голова хорошо управлялась с ним.

— Что бы ты ни думала, я всё-таки никогда не собирался создавать секс-убийцу мужчин. А вот что кроется в нашем тихом русском омуте, этого я не знаю, но и представить страшно. Порой хочется, — он фыркнул, глядя на драгоценную океанскую даль, — напоить его и взглянуть, что будет.

Голова Габи посмотрела так, что он вспомнил директрису своей средней школы. На всякий случай, Наполеон добавил:

— Гипотетически, конечно. 

Ему не хотелось, чтобы ученица слопала и своего учителя.

— Какой же ты смешной, — наконец, ответила голова Габи. Она была громадная, и голос зычно грохотал над всем пляжем. В остальном же с ним разговаривала совершенно нормальная, чуточку только гипертрофированная, но всё ещё хорошенькая напарница.

— Ты так думаешь? — он важно вскинул брови.

— Гадаешь о чертях Ильи. Знаешь, чего ты не понимаешь о нём? — сфинкс наклонился к нему, и запахло влажной акварелью. — Нет у него в этом омуте никого. Он такой, каким и кажется, Соло. Он ничего из себя не строит. Нет, даже не кажется — он есть.

Наполеон вскинул голову, вглядываясь в карие глаза Габи. 

Они оба были, конечно, неправы. Или правы. Но оба. Наполеон мог бы возразить ей, что ну просто не могли — он не верил — в КГБ не привить ему какие-то девиации, тягу к подчинению, тьму. Только раньше него Габи продолжила:

— Ты не подпускаешь его к себе из-за этого? — она смотрела холодно и отрешённо. — Илья не любит неопределённости. И скоро ты сможешь взглянуть, что будет, когда у него пружина выстрелит.

Слова её задели что-то живое внутри. Просверлили точное отверстие и вгрызлись в него. И он инстинктивно захотел защитить всё то, что до этого успешно защищал. Всё то немногое, что было _личным_. А потому ляпнул с привычной колкостью:

— Ну ты-то у нас первая, кто разобьёт ему сердце.

Губы Габи сжались. 

И потом она его, конечно же, съела.

Наполеон поглядел в приближающуюся гротескную пасть напарницы и без изысков подумал просто: _блядь_. 

Он открыл глаза, по потолку гуляли голубые тени. Никак не удавалось вспомнить название произведения, хотя он знал, что это Дали. 

Он так и поднялся в пятом часу утра, накинул на себя свитер, и как был, с голым задом, пошёл в свой кабинет, ещё, казалось, хранивший тень присутствия Курякина. И зарылся там в каталоги Дали. Потом в свои старые записи. А не найдя ответа и в них, позвонил знатоку из галереи на 19-ой Западной. 

Тот сказал: «Сейчас четыре утра, чтоб тебя, Поль! Но это «Ширли Темпл[4]»! 39-ый год. К одному из первых цветных кинофильмов».

Наполеон опустился на ковёр, потому что телефонный аппарат сейчас стоял у него в гостиной, и просмаковал:

— «Ширли Темпл». Сможешь достать для меня открытку с ней?

— С актрисой?

— С коллажем Дали.

— Ты совсем поехавший всё-таки.

— Мне очень нужно, Майкл.

— Не обещаю. Но завтра попробую сделать заказ на литографию. Иди спать. Или хотя бы мне не мешай. 

Он повесил трубку, а Наполеон улыбнулся, сидя голой попой в решетке тени и света, отбрасываемой оконным проёмом.

  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> СНОСКИ
> 
> [1]Пудинговый клуб на сленге спецслужб название ООН
> 
> [2]https://www.pnp.ru/social/shestdesyat-odin-god-nazad-nachalos-stroitelstvo-pervykh-khrushhevok.html
> 
> [3]La femme fatale и femme-enfant - роковая женщина и женщина-ребёнок (фр.)
> 
> [4]«Ширли Темпл» Сальвадора Дали https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/Typ8QeK9oeEZ_dIVFEjqgFSK5w5SwA3xbqstTMl-UXIVVTV1O8rYJgIoIG6NtcpJhdH1U3XAk1xlZPI2gg_tkFmXlXtCsAmXRqLTZ1mONnXsxMwYPDm32dN23A


	5. Под крылом вертолёта

_Где-то над Индийским океаном, октябрь, 63 год_

Военным самолётам океанская буря была нипочём, но потрясло их знатно. Не успела ещё выйти первая полоса «Нью-Йорк Таймс» с заявлением президента Кеннеди о начале вывода американских войск из Вьетнама, как агентов А.Н.К.Л. туда уже перебросили. Т.Р.А.Ш. тоже любила кормиться рыбкой в мутной воде. Наполеон смотрел на приближающиеся зелёные холмы задумчиво.

— И снова туда, где не любят американцев, — сказал он вслух.

— Вас нигде не любят, — одновременно заметили Илья и Габи, и он состроил одну из своих неповторимых гримас. 

На улице стоял страшный зной, от которого дрожал воздух над аэродромом, и казалось, что по нему разлита вода. Вокруг что-то почти неуловимо гудело — на грани слышимости, но оттого звук только сильнее нервировал. От влажности у Наполеона вмиг завились волосы, рубашки у обоих промокли и липли к спине. Это будет долгая неделька, подумали они. Их окружило тяжёлым душным воздухом, который почти ощутимо касался кожи, — протяни руку и сожмёшь его в кулаке.

Габи подняла вверх локоны, тонкими змейками налипшие на загорелую шею, спрятала их под шляпу и сняла клипсы. Илья, щурясь даже под солнцезащитными очками, нёс её чемодан до ожидавшей их автомашины и чихал. В воздухе нестерпимо пахло ментолом. Наполеон старался идти в паре шагов позади, чтобы тень Ильи прятала его от безжалостного солнца субтропиков. Дорога под ногами совсем почернела, асфальт плавился, и каблучки Габи оставляли в нём отметины.

Всего во Вьетнаме было чересчур: жары, запахов, шума, людей. Пока они пробирались через растопленную, как шоколад, авиабазу, некоторые особенно нахальные военные улюлюкали Габи вслед.

У Ильи кулаки чесались набить кому-нибудь морду. Вот зря, зря они нервировали человека, только что преодолевшего в трясучем самолёте океан и теперь «вплавленного» в туманный зной. Но Габи подхватила Илью под одну руку, ковбой — под другую, и потащили его мимо. Начинать операцию с ссоры с вояками не стоило.

Когда же они наконец спрятались в машине, их ждало разочарование: в пропаренном салоне хотелось повеситься. Воздух оказался раскалённым, а чёрные сидения жгли Габи бёдра, и она пыталась натащить вниз мини-юбку. Илья оттянул ворот рубашки, пройдясь по нему изнутри большим пальцем. Наполеон поморщился и стал обмахиваться фальшивым паспортом.

Их ждала трёхзвёздочная гостиница «Сайгон» в соседнем с военной базой городке, и, добравшись до своего номера, Наполеон с Габи чуть не перегрызли друг другу глотки за право первому пойти в душ. Он ей, конечно, в итоге уступил.

Илья распаковывал вещи: одни брюки, две демократичные рубашки с коротким рукавом и даже одну футболку в полоску. Закончив со своей поклажей, он приступил к вещам Габи: разноцветным платьям, замечательным удлинённым шортам с завышенной талией и купальным костюмам. Вот в выборе последних он дал себе волю. Габи он наряжал, как вдохновенный Диор свою музу Марлен Дитрих, полностью вытеснив из этого процесса Наполеона с его «обскурантским вкусом».

Вентилятор сопел на пределе возможностей, разгоняя по комнате тёплый воздух. Наполеон прислонился к оконной раме, созерцая пейзаж, крутым лесистым обрывом уходящий вниз, к Южно-Китайскому морю. Почти в такой же ситуации история запечатлела в 1951 году на балконе гостиницы в Сайгоне конгрессмена Джона Кеннеди и будущего посла США в Конго Эдмунда Галлиона, когда последний сказал свою пророческую фразу: «Через 20 лет больше не будет колоний. Все попытки удержать их бессмысленны[1]». Наполеон смотрел на своего русского партнёра и думал о неотвратимости наступающего.

***

На этот раз им предстояла боевая операция. В дыму очередного конфликта в мастерских Т.Р.А.Ш. создали новую разработку ПЗРК[2], способного сбивать не только самолёты на большой высоте, но и ударные вертолёты противника. Приказ не оставлял вопросов: один образец захватить неповреждённым для А.Н.К.Л., все остальные — уничтожить.

Обычно болтливый, иногда и вовсе надоедливый Наполеон был немногословен. Говорил только, если обращались прямо к нему (в основном, отшучивался в ответ на вопрос: «Ты в порядке?»), но стойко делал своё дело и не тормозил группу.

— Что с тобой опять такое?

Илья сидел в кабине «Супер Кобры» и пристально смотрел на напарника в неудобном камуфляжном костюме. В лице того не было ни кровинки, на лбу выступила испарина, а влажные глаза бегали нервно.

— От этой духоты меня укачивает! — крикнул в ответ Наполеон. Его было едва слышно за шумом вертолётных лопастей. Он болезненно поморщился, и сполз по дрожащей стенке, явно взывая к собственному вестибулярному аппарату в надежде убедить тот, что всё не так плохо, как кажется.

Вертолёт с грохотом нёс их над самыми настоящими джунглями к месту высадки, и Илья то с удивлением разглядывал покрытые лесами, как мягким мхом, горы, то с сочувствием косился на ковбоя. На бледном лице того отображались страдания и досада, но Илья знал, что он забудет и про них, и про тошноту, как только его тяжёлый армейский ботинок коснётся покрытой папоротниками и колючками земли вьетнамского леса.

Их высадили в самом сердце джунглей, в половине километра от вражеской базы, в семь часов вечера — на заходе солнца.

Последние, ярко-оранжевые лучи бликовали в стёклах автомашин и отбрасывали на взрыхлённую землю полосатые тени сквозь ящики с оружием. На стороне А.Н.К.Л. были хорошая организация операции и удача: отряд беззвучно проник на базу, отрубил голову змее и захватил оружие. Т.Р.А.Ш. отреагировала слишком поздно. А.Н.К.Л. понесло потери, но всё же подорвало складские помещения.

Чтобы обыскать командный пункт, агенты Курякин и Соло отделились от основной группы дуэтом. И были весьма удивлены, несмотря на свой опыт, когда пробрались в ангар.

— А это ещё что такое? Илья!

Наполеон замер перед железной «стрекозой», равной которой до этого не видел. Илья подбежал к нему с автоматом наперевес и выругался себе под нос по-русски:

— У них здесь не только «Стингеры[3]».

Он схватил рацию и отрапортовал товарищам по группе, пока Наполеон, откинув автомат за спину, полез в большую кабину вертолёта. Модель была новая и совершенно смертоносная — ясно стало сразу.

— Ракетная установка 70 миллиметров! — сообщил он из кабины. — Мины ХМ-3! И новые дымовые шашки!

Снаружи ангара ещё трещали автоматные очереди и громыхали взрывы. Солнечный отсвет маленького окошка прополз по земле и вскоре скрылся. Кожу пекли ссадины.

— Готов опробовать пулемёт? — почти азартно спросил Илья, тоже взобравшись внутрь и потеснив Наполеона в кресло второго пилота.

Они вырвались в небо из чадящих чёрным дымом джунглей, прихватив с собой не только образец ПЗРК, но и новейшую навороченную военную вертушку. Остальная группа (а именно она уносила добычу) отходила своими силами, и с высоты птичьего полёта было видно, что проблем у них не возникало: иногда отстреливались, но так никто и не говорил, что будет легко. Илья убрал нескольких трашевцев, почти добравшихся до его товарищей, когда Наполеон позвал его:

— Илья. На семь часов.

Он почти вальяжно расположился в кресле и только немного подался вперёд через ремень безопасности, чтобы вглядеться в узко петлявшую вдали дорогу в джунглях.

— Вижу, ковбой, вижу! — Илья заложил крутой вираж и направил их «птичку» к дороге, по которой на трёх мотоциклах отступал противник, прихвативший с собой как минимум один не найденный ими «Стингер».

Наполеон доложил об этом по рации, пока Илья готовился разнести врага по лесу, но рация отозвалась в ответ плохими новостями: захваченное ими оружие противник уничтожил при отступлении. Потерь личного состава тоже избежать не удалось.

— Придётся брать, — переглянувшись с ним, сказал Наполеон.

— Держись крепче, ковбой!

Враг спешился и теперь наводил на них «Стингер», как пушку в цирке. Диги-диги-ду, я из пушки в небо уйду. Илья сумел увернуться от двух сокрушительных выстрелов и приземлиться на едва различимую в укрытии чащобы просеку. А напоследок ещё и разнёс мотоциклы, чтобы замедлить противника.

Они с Наполеоном только повернули головы, проследив взглядом за тем, как рядом пророкотала ракета и стремительно унеслась прочь, разворотив деревья.

— _Под крылом самолёта о чём-то поёт зелё-оное мо-оре тайги-и-и-и!_ — пропел Илья, пылко улыбаясь. Камуфляжем лицо пересекали полосы грязи, и зубы казались белее фосфора. Наполеона его улыбка заразила. 

Но, как только они высадились, у него померкло перед глазами, и он опустился на колени. Илья наклонился к нему, заподозрив, что напарника всё-таки задело. Внутри всё разом похолодело, и даже гул джунглей затих в ушах.

— Дай мне минутку, — выговорил Наполеон, выставив руку, чтобы пресечь порыв Ильи дотронуться до него. Но перед глазами сразу завертелось, расплылось, и в висках заклокотал пульс. Его сильно мутило, форма прилипла к телу, духота мучила.

— Ладно, — оценив ситуацию, сказал Илья.

Он выпрямился, повесил оружие через плечо, подхватил мачете и продолжил, безжалостный к самолюбию Наполеона:

— Оставайся здесь. Ты будешь только мешать.

— Илья!

— Стереги вертушку! — бросил Илья и побежал прочь в джунгли.

Он умело преследовал шустрого агента Т.Р.А.Ш., преодолевая природную полосу препятствий. Из лагеря тот наверняка сбежал сразу, как только там началась заварушка, и был уже далеко — если бы не взгляд сверху, его бы и не поймали.

Агент был хорошо подготовлен, но всё же тяжеленный контейнер с ракетным комплексом сильно его замедлял. Выйдя на прямую видимость, Илья посчитал нерациональным догонять его на своих двоих и сделал это точным выстрелом в затылок.

Он ещё не успел встать с колен, как на него высыпались двое других трашевцев, но и их атаку он отбил, и бросился за ПЗРК.

Жаль только, ковбой был не в состоянии составить ему конкуренцию, терялось всё удовольствие от работы.

Илья взвалил тяжёлую тубу на плечо и двинулся обратно по собственным следам. В бою он лишился рации: она раздавленной игрушкой валялась под кустом, откуда на него ещё и кто-то зашипел. Илья попятился, хмуро вглядываясь в неприветливую растительность, но не стал терять времени.

Назад он шёл твёрдо, но не очень быстро — весила ПЗРК килограммов восемнадцать.

Он продирался сквозь скользкие и опасные джунгли, когда на подступах к лагерю ковбоя, увидел, что в могучих корнях баобаба лежала человеческая рука в синем рукаве рубахи! У него всё внутри сжалось в пружину, и будто предохранитель сорвало. Ковбой! Илья бросился к нему, не обращая внимания на себя и безрассудно — на окружающую обстановку.

Остальное тело врага покоилось в двух метрах от вертолёта с пулевым отверстием в мёртвом лбу.

Наполеон нашёлся лежащим в кабине, вытянув длинные ноги и накрыв лицо ладонью. Ему было очень плохо, но постоять за себя он умел. В голове стремительно промелькнула мысль: « _Не нужны ему мои тренировки_ ».

— Ты в порядке? — Илья навис над ним. — Что произошло?!

Наполеон махнул рукой: не спрашивай — и тяжело поднялся. Выглядел он кошмарно: бледный, взъерошенный, лицо пересекали полосы грязи, к кубинскому синяку на подбородке прибавились свежие ссадины на скулах и лбу. Дышал он глубоко, пытаясь унять приступы тошноты, но влажный удушливый воздух едва ли был для этого пригоден.

— Ладно. Потом расскажешь. Давай убираться отсюда, — закрепив ПЗРК, сказал Илья.

— Бак пробили, — собравшись с силами, хрипло выдохнул Наполеон.

***

Выбора у них не осталось: вертушку надо было бросать. Они успели удалиться от вражеской базы на солидное расстояние, когда начали преследовать трашевцев, но всё равно опасность того, что Т.Р.А.Ш. найдёт вертолёт, была слишком велика. Они же двое являли собой куда меньшую мишень. И, честно говоря, Илью беспокоил Наполеон. Он сидел на полу, свесив ноги вниз, и тяжело вглядывался в ночной лес.

— Покидаем вертолёт, — решил Илья. — Рация отсюда не берёт. Нам нужно найти, откуда мы сможем подать сигнал. Ты идти в состоянии?

Наполеон с трудом повернулся, поднял голову и поморщился, как от мигрени. Такой ответ был красноречивее любых слов.

— А у меня есть выбор? — всё-таки отозвался он.

— Попасть в лапы Т.Р.А.Ш., — ответил стоявший над ним Илья. — Так что я бы не сказал.

Они оба были покрыты царапинами и ссадинами после стычки с врагом, и Илье казалось, что каждая из них горела на коже ковбоя неоновым светом — стрелкой, сардонически указывающей на потенциальное место заражения тропической болезнью. Да, ему было плохо ещё до операции, но это казалось слабым утешением.

— Жаль, мотоциклы разбомбили, — постарался улыбнуться Наполеон.

Илья проверил походную аптечку и спросил:

— Тебе помочь?

Ковбой за это время уже сполз в траву и обессиленно привалился к стойке шасси.

Он не отозвался, и Илья решил, что это что-то среднее между «нет» и «просто оставь меня в покое». Илья спрыгнул вниз, стащил «Стингер» и кивнул Наполеону. Надо было двигаться.

Солнце уже село, и бродить по ночным джунглям с тяжеленным оружием на горбе и больным напарником под мышкой представлялось затеей самоубийственной. Но с каждым часом Наполеон выглядел всё хуже и шёл медленнее. Даже будь у них возможность дождаться своих в укрытии вертолёта, Илья начинал думать, что это ещё более катастрофическая идея. Сам он не мог ничего сделать, и им требовалась подмога.

— Мы свяжемся с нашими, и они нас заберут, — напомнил он, когда через изнурительные полчаса дороги Наполеона вырвало.

Он весь был бледный, лунный свет покрывал его лицо пятнами, глаза лихорадочно блестели, а взгляд сделался ужасно несчастным. Как у ребёнка. И сердце сжималось от жалости — Илья не испытывал ни капли раздражения от такой несвоевременной болезни напарника.

Воздух вокруг звенел от комаров, корни под ногами пытались поймать в ловушку. Илья мягко сжал его плечо в непроизвольном желании как-то подбодрить, дать понять, что он рядом, что он Наполеона не бросит.

Плечо било дрожью, и Илья встал перед Наполеоном и положил ладонь ему на лоб.

— Тебе холодно? — спросил он сосредоточенно.

Синие в темноте глаза Наполеона смотрели на него так преданно от хвори, что Илью злостью брало. Надо вытаскивать его отсюда!

Вторая рация всё никак не оживала. Как Илья помнил, на территории Вьетнама сейчас царствовал юго-западный муссон. Значит, если они хотели избавиться от жары, следовало пройти с северо-восточной стороны склона на юго-западную. Уже стемнело, а духота по-прежнему стояла страшная. Наполеон взмок, еле тащил ноги, то и дело останавливаясь, его рвало.

Илья старался контролировать обстановку, прислушивался, нет ли поблизости диких животных или агентов противника. Тащил на себе ПЗРК и периодически подставлял Наполеону плечо.

Кажется, в какой-то момент тому стало получше. Он некоторое время шутил о том, как профессионально Илья рубит растительность мачете, но потом — потом всё стало плохо. Он лишь угукал, а иногда и вовсе не отзывался. В конце концов, он всё-таки споткнулся о корни, рухнул на землю и попросил немного передохнуть.

Илья согласился. Он помог Наполеону выпить воды — у того тряслись руки, — но почти сразу его вырвало, и он тяжело привалился к дереву. Илья старался настроить рацию, то и дело на него поглядывая. Их тут же облепили комары, так что первым закончился репеллент. Сигнал не ловился. То ли радиус был слишком велик для рации, то ли здесь его просто не было и всё тут. А может, Т.Р.А.Ш. глушилок понаставила.

Сами джунгли выглядели совсем не так, как представлял себе Илья. Это были вовсе не непроходимые кислотно-зелёные заросли диких растений, нет. Вполне себе знакомый лес. Словно бы и не находился он, Илья, на другом конце земного шара.

Передвигаться по нему в другой ситуации можно было бы вполне продуктивно — только кое-где встречались сложные препятствия вроде лабиринтов из сухого бамбука, похожие на «резиночки», которые во дворе протягивают для игр девочки. Под ними бы стоило пролезать, но он не заставлял Наполеона идти на такие ухищрения, поэтому решительно прорубал им путь вперёд.

Но джунгли эти были удивительно живыми: на каждом дереве, под каждой травинкой и даже на брошенном человеком мусоре неистово праздновали жизнь разнообразные существа кто-то жил.

А вода встречалась нечасто. Судя по самой геометрии склонов, она огибала эти места. Казалось, что они идут уже полночи, но Илья следил за временем. Просто от невыносимой духоты они теряли жидкость и силы.

И вот когда Наполеон сказал, что он не может подняться, а Илья снял с него улитку, стало окончательно понятно, что ситуация хуже не придумаешь.

И Илья сделал нечто, что казалось просто чудом — отыскал деревню.

***

Несколько приземистых домиков утопало в листве и зловещих на вид плодах какого-то экзотического дерева. Синяя луна отражалась в стёклах, а их никуда не впускали.

Вьетнамцы не говорили ни по-английски, ни по-русски, только кричали: «Америка! Америка! Хонг!» — и захлопывали перед ними двери.

— Нам нужна помощь!

Илья зло вставил ногу в щель, не дав двери в очередной раз закрыться, и уже готов был угрожать. На самом деле он никого бы не тронул, но, если бы под дулом пистолета эти черти пустили их в дом, его совесть была бы чиста. Наполеон окончательно сполз с его плеча, сделал несколько неверных шагов и медленно осел на землю.

Илья повернулся к нему, и этого хватило хозяйке дома, чтобы закрыться от них.

— Proklyataya!.. — в сердцах выругался он и подошёл к ковбою, трогая его за плечо. — Эй-эй. Ты как?

Илья попытался приподнять его, но голова Наполеона мотнулась безвольно. Он оставался в сознании, но не отвечал. Возможно, даже не слышал. Что же ты будешь делать!

Илья хорошо понимал, как они выглядят: двое европейцев в военной форме, не принадлежащей ни одной из сторон вьетнамского конфликта, чумазые, злые от отчаяния, раненые. И всё равно был в бешенстве оттого, что местные боялись им помочь.

Он заметил проблеск тёплого света за ночной, колыхавшейся от долгожданного ветра листвой. Там, вдалеке, был ещё один дом.

— Всё-всё, — баюкающе пообещал он Наполеону. — Давай, ковбой, ещё немного. Ты должен мне помочь, — он поднял Наполеона на ноги и взвалил его вес на своё плечо. ПЗРК пока пришлось спрятать в кустах, но он не сомневался, что отыщет его снова, если местные вдруг решат позариться на их добычу. — Сейчас я уложу тебя в кровать.

Наполеона колотила дрожь, и ноги его едва слушались. Хижина на отшибе деревни. Наверное, это был их последний шанс.

Илья твёрдо дотащил до неё напарника и принялся колотить в дверь так, что если бы им не открыли, он бы мог её просто высадить.

Хозяйка, видимо, решила так же. Потому что медлила целую минуту, но всё же выглянула наружу и, затараторив то же самое на своём рваном языке, постаралась их прогнать.

— Помогите. Он очень болен.

Илья подался вперёд сразу, как только на пороге показалась маленькая старушка, практически всунул Наполеона внутрь дома и не давал ей запереться от них. Но старушка сердито кричала и пыталась их прогнать.

— У меня есть лекарства, — Илья выхватил походную аптечку и махнул ею перед носом хозяйки. — Davay zhe, staraya. Мне нужна помощь. Пожалуйста! Pozhaluysta!

Они уже почти были в доме, и в этот момент Илья прекрасно осознал, что мольба о помощи на любом языке звучит доступно. Старушка выглядела нервной и сердитой, но сдалась.

Наконец Илья смог опустить Наполеона на постель. И на фоне настоящей человеческой подушки, а не треклятых джунглей он выглядел ещё хуже. Наполеон был очень плох.

***

Ночь выдалась кошмарная. Наполеона рвало ещё несколько часов, давление подскочило. Несмотря на удушающую жару его бил озноб, и Илья укрыл его всем, что смог найти.

Их спасительницу звали Фуонг, и, уже впустив их под свою крышу, она приняла больного американца, как родного. Между ними с Ильёй стоял непреодолимый языковой барьер, но каким-то образом они друг друга понимали. Она осмотрела и рассортировала их лекарства, и Илье стало ясно, что аптечку они больше не увидят. Отдавать её не хотелось, но, если такова была плата за помощь, он был готов на это.

Фуонг растёрла какие-то горькие травы, от которых Наполеона тут же вывернуло, но ему следовало прочистить желудок.

Илья пытался выведать, что с ним. Боялся и хотел знать точно: этот дуралей просто отравился дим-самом или всё же подцепил что-то серьёзное. Невезучий Соло!

Фуонг была спокойна, и это обнадёживало. Она поколдовала над ним и, когда Наполеон наконец сумел уснуть больше, чем на десять минут, дала Илье понять, что больному нужен отдых.

Хижина была небольшая и захудалая. Илья успел починить Фуонг замок на дверце в подпол, и нервничал, не зная, чем ещё себя занять. Он коснулся подрагивающей рукой маленького Будды и вспомнил болванчика Че Гевару.

Волнение накатывало волнами. Он расхаживал по комнатке кругом. Взгляд то и дело цеплялся за колоритные мелочи, он брал их в руки, но даже не осознавал этого.

Фуонг глядела на него странно. Он не мог точно расшифровать этот взгляд, но не опасался её. Наконец, ему она тоже принесла какой-то напиток, чай, и он взял его с благодарностью. Вся деревушка выглядела на европейский взгляд дико: это были очень-очень бедные люди, и Илья понимал, что она помогает им по мере своих сил. Скованная сетью мелких морщин кожа Фуонг казалась выдубленной и сухой. Руки с коротко остриженными ногтями знали тяжёлый труд, а спина не разгибалась.

Они с Наполеоном затерялись в таком пропащем месте, что слабо верилось в шанс выбраться отсюда. Поэтому Илья взял свою рацию и скрылся в джунглях, чтобы найти сигнал и вытащить их. Не хотелось лишний раз нервировать Фуонг: ещё бы подумала, что он вызывает сюда военное подкрепление, и выгнала их.

***

Наполеон проснулся голодным, но смотреть на еду не мог. Илья дал ему воды и водрузил на лоб холодную ткань.

Смотрел Илья раненым зверем. По его шее размазалась грязь, в волосах коркой засохла кровь. Лицо он умыл, но привести себя в порядок это помогло не очень. Наполеон сел, тоже обтёрся тканью и сипло спросил:

— Мы должны уходить?

— Да.

Наполеон всё прекрасно помнил. И про джунгли, и про вьетнамскую старушку. Помнил и то, как Илья сообщил ему, что смог связаться с Центром и обменяться координатами.

Как тащил его на себе с чёртовым отравлением шесть миль. Оставаться здесь было опасно. Они всё ещё находились на территории, контролируемой Т.Р.А.Ш. и южно-вьетнамскими силами. А, как и северо-вьетнамским, им могло взбрести в голову что угодно.

Наполеон на пробу сел. Давление оставалось таким, каким и должно было быть. Кровь в голове не бесновалась, и больше не возникало впечатления, что та сейчас взорвётся. Правда, всё ещё очень гудела… он прислушался, разложил ощущения. Гудела не его голова, а джунгли.

Илья смотрел с неприкрытым беспокойством. Весь измятый, утомлённый. Под глазами залегли тени, уголки губ были опущены. Между бровей нарисовалась морщина, и Наполеону захотелось разгладить её пальцем. Но он решил не приставать к Илье сейчас. Очень уж ранимым тот выглядел, хотя явно и не осознавал этого. Голубые глаза ярко горели на прихваченном солнцем лице.

— Я неплохо себя чувствую, — сообщил ему Наполеон.

Илья кивнул. Им надо было уходить, и Илья явно собирался поднимать его с постели.

Но в комнату вошла Фуонг и принесла дымящуюся миску. Запах бульона двигался впереди неё и от голода даже показался Наполеону пряным.

Сквозь агонию головокружения он плохо видел свою Бавкиду[4], а теперь рассмотрел. Лет ей было под все девяносто. Обитатели аутентичных затерянных деревушек часто становились долгожителями. Фуонг была крошечная, ниже Габи. Не совсем худенькая, скорее усохшая. И сморщенная, как залежавшийся фрукт. Тёмная кожа и чёрно-серые, седые, но не серебристые волосы, глаза поблёкшего зелёного цвета.

На него она смотрела быстро и цепко: пациент. А вот на Илью — подолгу, внимательно. Следила за его движениями, мимикой, за тем, как сам он смотрел на него, Наполеона.

Илья, конечно, не замечал расположения Фуонг, без сомнений, списывая его на подозрительность. А это было совсем другое. Скорее всего, он напоминал Фуонг сына, любимого мужа или кого-то ещё из её далёкого-далёкого прошлого. Да, его русский был таким: только позавидовать.

— Cám ơn[5], — хрипло выговорил Наполеон. Слабость в теле всё ещё была катастрофическая.

Он сел увереннее, привалился спиной к стене и взял бульон в дрожащие руки. В лицо от него шёл ароматный пар. Наполеон видел, как взгляд Ильи цепко следил за его руками и как сжались его губы, когда Илья запретил себе лезть к нему с помощью. Да, Наполеон мог поесть самостоятельно.

— Тебе медаль полагается, большевик, — с улыбкой сказал он, когда с бульоном было покончено. — За бесконечное спасение напарника.

Илья фыркнул и ухмыльнулся. С тихим выдохом, так искренне, будто бы отпустило невероятное напряжение.

— Ты, ковбой, просто нечто! — заявил он. — Сначала ураган, теперь что, cheburekom otravilsya? Я тебя к цыганке свожу! Тебя явно сглазили.

Он почти смеялся, а Наполеон смотрел внимательно: словно ощупывал, охватывал взглядом его всего. Илья почувствовал странное, неправильное: Наполеон смотрел покровительственно.

— Ладно-ладно. Если тебе от этого будет легче, мой комми.

Илья шутил, конечно. В сглазы и цыганскую магию он не верил, а Наполеон отвечал в тон. Но зато он улыбался!

— Всё ещё не понимаю, как ты дожил до своих лет, — покачивая головой, сказал Илья.

Наполеон дожил до них прекрасно. Пока вот не вписался в авантюру с А.Н.К.Л., и от него не отвернулась фортуна. Может быть, потому что раньше он был одиночкой. Раньше он играл лишь по своим собственным правилам и лично от него никто напрямую не зависел. А теперь у него есть Илья и Габи. Теперь вся их жизнь и все их стратегии включают в себя целых три неизвестных.

— Богатым человеком дожил, — весомо ответил он, на что Илья почти закатил глаза.

А в голове Наполеона мелькнула совершенно фатальная мысль: « _Но я не хочу, чтобы вместо меня опасности подвергался_ **_он_ ** **»**.

Илья был тридцатилетней двухметровой машиной для убийства, а Наполеон, глядя на него, по большей части видел Илюшу. И в голову пришла любопытная идея. Они ведь были знатоками человеческой психологии.

Илья переживал за него, пожалуй, даже больше, чем требовалось. Было в его нервных, оборванных движениях нечто большее, чем простая тревога.

— Поможешь мне подняться, Илья? — попросил Наполеон, наблюдая за ним с интересом.

Илья подорвался ему навстречу:

— Конечно.

Илья нуждался в простой человеческой близости. У него словно заглушка снялась. И, перенервничав за него на двух миссиях подряд, Илья хотел вернуть чувство незыблемости, надёжности, связанности самым простым и древним образом — физическим.

Илья обхватил его руками, и Наполеон поднялся, опираясь на его плечо.

— У нас есть ванная? — спросил он, ужасно желая помыться или хотя бы немного освежиться. Илья льнул к нему преданно и сосредоточенно. На миссиях они оба забывали о брезгливости.

Одна его рука лежала на спине Наполеона, другая — держала под локтем, и Наполеон вспомнил, как Илья касался Габи после гонки на острове Винчигуэрра.

Она зябко куталась в плед, а Илья гладил её по плечу и нежно смотрел на путанную макушку, хотя Габи и не обращала на него никакого внимания.

— Ну и что же мне с тобой делать, Угроза, — выдохнул Наполеон.

— В каком это смысле? — Илья воззрился на него удивленно, почти возмущенно. Это с ним-то что делать?

« _С тобой, Илья, с тобой_ », — думал Наполеон, осознавая свою явную и полную власть над Ильёй. « _Как ты мог мне так довериться? И после этого ты — лучшее, что есть у Советов?_ »

Эта страница жизни Наполеона была совершенно новой, в какой-то степени подзабытой, а в какой-то и вовсе неопробованной. И в его руках сейчас была судьба Ильи Курякина. Он мог, как убить его этим неоправданным доверием, так и освободить.

***

Наполеон шутил. Шли они не очень быстро: Илья тащил на плече ПЗРК, Наполеон — собственный вес. Но всё то время, что они пробирались через джунгли, они хохотали. Наполеон был в ударе. Они оба чувствовали себя паршиво. Наполеон был слаб, Илья тоже устал. Духота стояла невыносимая, камуфляжный костюм промок от пота.

Но что-то такое витало в воздухе — что-то живое. День разгорался будущим, километры препятствий сокращались. У Ильи был тихий смех. Он фыркал, ухмылялся, а когда Наполеон совсем уж разошёлся (глушил стресс отлично подвешенным языком), Илья и похохотал немного.

Наполеон косился на него с удовольствием. Один раз услышав, как смурной Илья так смеётся, подсаживаешься. Хочешь большего, хочешь ещё. Миссия вышла кошмарная, а Наполеон чувствовал себя ослепительно живым.

Нести ракетный комплекс было трудно, но Илья ни за что не отдал бы ему свою ношу. Деревья росли высоченные, солнце почти не пробивалось в чащу, Илья отмахивался: да Вьетнам на Геленджик похож. Они травили байки. Наполеон цеплялся к словам, рифмовал их и выдавал забавные, не лишённые философии юморески.

Они почти уже добрались до места встречи со своими, когда их нашли люди из Т.Р.А.Ш.

Вот такая у них была работа. Целых три раза Наполеон ходил по лезвию ножа. Дважды смерть обошла его стороной и на третий он получил огнестрельное ранение в грудь.

Илья убил агентов, сам уйдя из-под пули чудом, и бросился к нему. У него было такое лихорадочное выражение на лице. Глаза распахнуты, зрачки сжаты в зёрнышки. Наполеон осел на землю и не мог сказать ни слова. Только смотрел на Илью, и в голове билась мысль: « _Он не ранен. Его не задело_ ». Ошеломлённый мозг ещё не понимал, что это конец.

— Наполеон, — Илья навис над ним, и выражение на его лице стало предельно серьёзным, касался он бережно. Так, чтобы ни в коем случае не потревожить рану. — Она вышла? Ковбой, — голос был твёрдым, взгляд — кристальным. — Пуля прошла насквозь? Лёгкое не пробито?

Утреннего света не хватало, чтобы рассмотреть рану, а руки Ильи покрывала грязь. Он потянулся к нему, чтобы ощупать, понять, задета ли артерия, но замер. Аптечка! Он отдал Фуонг их аптечку. Его охватил ужас, тело похолодело. Но это длилось лишь мгновение. Нельзя было терять ни секунды. Он достал антисептик, обтёр руки и постарался понять, есть ли выходное отверстие.

— Нет, — болезненно поморщившись, ответил Наполеон. Боль его съедала адская, кажется, было сломано ребро. Но дышать он мог, значит, лёгкое не пробито. Наполеон сжимал зубы, чтобы не стонать, но отвечал тяжёлым грудным голосом. — Нет, Илья.

— Нет, — подтвердил тот и нащупал выходное. В теле пуля не застряла. Но значит кровь он теряет вдвое быстрее.

Илье уже давно не было страшно. Со временем это чувство вовсе стирается. Разведчик не ведает страха. Он живёт с ним слишком долго, и страх медленно трансформируется в нечто другое. Они просто чувствуют опасность, знают об угрозе, отдают себе отчёт в своих шансах. Заменяют страх злостью. Но сейчас Илья боялся: он почти забыл, каково это, и, оказывается, очень хорошо помнил.

Его руки были в крови, лицо Наполеона искажали мучительные гримасы.

— Не паникуй, ковбой, — Илья делал хорошую мину при плохой игре, разрывал самые чистые участки своей формы на лоскуты. — Пуля не осталась в теле. Сепсиса не будет. Внутреннего кровотечения нет…

У них не было аптечки. Не было марли, приходилось тампонировать прямо одеждой. В джунглях. Без антибиотиков.

Если он потеряет Наполеона из-за собственной невозможной, самонадеянной глупости…

— Только не отключайся, — убеждал он и себя, и его, накладывая повязку. — Я почти остановил кровь. 

— Я здесь, — сквозь зубы произнёс Наполеон. Ему было холодно, слабость, которая и так мучила его со вчерашнего дня, уничтожила остатки сил, голова снова поплыла. Он знал, что всё это безнадёжные признаки.

Он поднял измазанную кровью руку и коснулся побледневшей щеки Ильи. Его светлые глаза с мучительно-сжавшимися зрачками остановились на его лице, взгляд сфокусировался на полоске собственной крови на его щеке.

— Наполеон, надо сесть, — Илья мягко, но настойчиво его передвигал. — Ноги, согни ноги. Я… приведу помощь.

Илья должен встать, оставить его здесь с перевязью и стремглав броситься через джунгли к месту встречи. Должен.

— Боюсь, Илья, — выговорил Наполеон, — что тогда это будет наша последняя встреча.

— Замолчи, ковбой. Всё не так плохо, — он врал, но врал очень убедительно. — Понимаю, тебе приглянулось играть жертву, но на этот раз не выйдет.

Ситуация быстро стала критической. Наполеон потерял слишком много крови. Стихийный бинт пропитался ею, несмотря на то, что Илья наложил сверху давящую повязку. Для этого пришлась впору круглая заглушка от зенитного комплекса: нужно было нечто плоское, и она подошла идеально. Илья нарвал ещё лоскутов от одежды и повторно перемотал его грудь, утяжеляя.

Он чувствовал, будто внутри него что-то дрожало. Ходило ходуном. Аптечка. Стерильные бинты, щипцы, обезболивающее. Он сам отдал их аптечку. В благодарность.

— Угроза, — хрипло выговорил Наполеон. — Не хорони меня раньше времени.

— Я вовсе не хороню! — взвился Илья и понял, что у него дрожали пальцы.

 _«Габи_ , — подумал он. — _Габи. Услышь меня, Габи, прошу тебя. Нам очень нужна твоя помощь_ ».

— Не уходи, Илья, — Наполеон подавил стон и зажмурился. — Ты всё равно не дойдёшь, — его глаза подёрнулись болью, и он сказал. — Мы не можем всё время побеждать.

— Но сегодня я это сделаю.

— Илюша...

Всю свою жизнь он был Ильёй. Курякиным. Илюхой. Даже Николаичем, на худой конец. И тут появился американец тридцати лет от роду, и он вдруг сделался Илюшей.

— Da hot’ Nadyushey, kovboy. Хоть большевичкой, хоть, не знаю, Жозефиной тебе буду, только прекращай дурака валять!

Но Наполеона уже проглотили головокружение и боль, и возникло такое чувство, будто кто-то тянет его за ноги куда-то глубоко-глубоко вниз. И он не хотел туда. Это место было неприятным. Кажется, прошло какое-то время между двумя яркими кусками реальности, которую он осознавал.

— Ковбой! Ковбой, мать твою!

Илья тащил его вперёд. Наверное. Может, ему просто мерещилось. Как и всё время до этого. Может быть, вовсе они и не провели ночь в джунглях? Может, ему привиделось вообще всё это, начиная с Рима?

— Илья, — выговорил он.

И его захватило таким резким чувством дежа вю, что он почти захотел сказать Илье, что будет дальше. Но, конечно, не смог. Однако цеплялся за это ощущение, чтобы не ускользнуть в тяжесть и мешанину красок перед глазами.

Господи, ну зачем Илья его куда-то тащит? Он чувствовал, как земля бежит под ногами (если это, конечно, были его ноги), как она вертится. Маленький шарик в космосе. Одинокий. Холодный. Илья его звал и очень больно держал под плечи. И голос у него был такой надломленный, что Наполеону стало его жаль. Он не помнил, почему, но знал, что это из-за него.

— Прости меня, Илья.

— В жопу мне твои извинения! Я кровь остановил, так что кончай придуриваться!

— В ж-жопу, — Наполеон почти усмехнулся обескровленными губами. — Ну прости. Я опять в-вляпался в неп-приятности.

Илья на него кричал, и его голос ужасно раздражал. Хотелось отдохнуть, зачем им было нужно снова куда-то двигаться? Голос звал, звал, и в конце концов, Наполеон снова пришёл в сознание.

— Наполеон, послушай, — Илья устроил его максимально бережно и внимательно вгляделся в лицо, пытаясь поймать соскальзывающий в беспамятство взгляд. — Я вытащу тебя, обещаю.

— Не обещай, Угроза, — прохрипел Наполеон, глядя из-под слипшихся ресниц. — Не надо. Потом будешь жалеть.

— Я не обещаю, я даю тебе слово офицера. Я вытащу тебя. Только не теряй сознание. Говори со мной. Это всё, что от тебя требуется. В остальном положись на меня. Мне нужно, чтобы ты мне доверился.

Наполеону казалось, что они застряли в огромной паутине, опутанные, отяжелевшие, отравленные паучьим ядом. И от движений паутина колышется, посылая сигнал монстру, словно звоночек к обеду.

А потом казалось, что можно и просто полежать, не пытаясь вырваться. Мир ведь послал к чёрту физику с её законами и любимыми Ильёй учёными. Расстояние больше не имело значения, время вышло из-под контроля. Всё вокруг было, как вата.

А Илья, сосредоточенный, злой и грустный, глядел на него, сопротивляясь новому порядку вещей. Наполеон всегда считал его смешным в своей наивности, но сегодня решил постараться сделать так, как Илья хочет. Наполеон вовсе не собирался сдаваться и умирать в богом забытых джунглях — просто он уже не соображал нормально.

— Портрет молодого человека, — захрипел он. — Астроном Вермеера, Рождение Венеры…

Илья испуганно уставился на него, подумав, что тот начал бредить, но потом сказал:

— Хорошо, ковбой. Да. Да! Продолжай!

И Наполеон продолжил бессвязно бормотать заученный когда-то назубок список картин из «альбома фюрера». Список предметов искусства, которые тот хотел собрать в своём музее в Линце. То, с чего практически начался путь Наполеона. И то, что Наполеон как истинный предприниматель успел выгодно продать в Штатах после войны — одну из, поговаривают, шестидесяти таких тайных описей.

Когда-то он был молодым, глупым и воровал картины. В какой-то несвоей жизни: до Кларис, ЦРУ и Ильи.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]источник: книга «Зачем убии Джона Кеннеди» Д.Дугласа 
> 
> [2]ПЗРК - переносной зенитный ракетный комплекс
> 
> [3]Стингер - сленговое название ПЗРК
> 
> [4]Бавкида - решил проверить людей на гостеприимство и спустился на землю под видом старика, но никто не пускал его переночевать, и только Филемон и Бавкида радушно приняли их в своём бедном жилище, укрытом соломой
> 
> [5]Cám ơn - спасибо (вьет.)


	6. Achilles' Last Stand

[1]

_Нью-Йорк, США, ноябрь, 63-й год_

Просыпаться во второй раз оказалось сложнее.

Первым, что он воспринял, был запах. Пахло чистотой, пенициллином, электричеством и новой марлей. Больница.

После он разобрал голос. Глубокий, низкий, с хрипотцой. Как будто бы желающий быть тише, чем он мог. Этот голос Наполеон бы не спутал ни с каким другим. Безнадёжный акцент и неизбывная нежная вежливость.

Голос слышался отдалённо: Илья стоял в нескольких метрах, а, может быть, и в другой комнате. Захотелось его позвать, но это было не так-то просто. В горле драло сухостью, и Наполеон открыл глаза, примаргиваясь, привыкая к белому ослепительному свету.

Стоял день: лился в приоткрытое окно вместе с неизменным шумом Нью-Йорка. Так грохотать мог только один город на всей Земле. Это Наполеон знал так же безоговорочно, как и то, что голос принадлежал Илье Курякину. Значит, это больница в Нью-Йорке. Перелёт он не помнил, хотя вот воспоминания об операции в военном госпитале Ханоя имелись.

Наполеон с трудом пошевелился, здороваясь со знакомой болью ранения и туманом седативных, и поискал взглядом Илью. Тот нашёлся наполовину (заднюю) торчащим из коридора. Одной рукой он держался за дверь, и эта рука в чёрном рукае водолазки показалась Наполеону очень _красивой_ в своей контрастной яркости. Илья пытался в чём-то убедить человека, стоявшего по ту сторону двери, в коридоре, спорил с ним. Иногда в дверном проёме мелькала его светлая макушка.

Столько раз они бывали в аду, столько раз смерть дышала им в лицо, отнимала надежду, улыбалась, вгоняя в отчаяние своей сокрушительной властью. А потом открываешь глаза: больница, Нью-Йорк, Илья Курякин. Человек был намного более сильным животным, чем казался себе самому. В этом Наполеон не уставал убеждаться.

Наконец Илья всё-таки доспорился и завёл в палату медсестру. Но, заметив, что Наполеон проснулся, они оба замерли и уставились на него.

Первой «ожила» сестра и, уверенно направившись к его койке, перекрыла маленьким плечиком Илью. А Наполеон всё ещё видел его до смешного потерянное выражение на лице.

Сестричка была хорошенькая — веснушки на лице, очаровательные уши торчком, — но он быстро отвечал на её вопросы и смотрел только на Илью.

Глаза у того ярко сияли почти собачьим выражением преданности. Илья сделал к нему несколько шагов и стоял, глядя молча, не мешая медсестре делать свою работу.

Румянец резал его щёку и вообще вид у Ильи был свежий. Он побрился и уложил волосы на правый пробор, как делал, когда шёл на дело или в общественное место. На лбу, левой скуле, челюсти краснели ссадины и цвели синяки. Илья тоже показался Наполеону очень красивым — знакомое действие обезболивающих.

И он всё стоял, смотрел тяжело и пристально, бегал глазами по палате, ждал с какой-то неловкостью, а когда медсестра вышла, подошёл, положил руки на изножье кровати и спросил, вскинув подбородок:

— Ну как ты, ковбой? Наигрался в невезучего? Мне кажется, это тебе карма аукнулась за твоё криминальное прошлое.

Криминальное прошлое. Наполеон обожал его акцент. Даже не думал об этом раньше, но обожал. Он улыбнулся сухими губами. Свежий, гладковыбритый Илья стоял над ним в белой комнате, как греческая скульптура в пинакотеке. Совершенный, молодой, мужественный. Произведение называлось бы «Верность».

— Илья, налей мне, пожалуйста, воды.

И Илья обогнул его постель, торопливый и услужливый, наполнил стакан из графина и помог ему напиться. Наполеон уже осторожно сидел, привалившись к подушке.

Илья поставил стакан рядом, на тумбочку, поправил салфетку до оценки «отлично» на экзамене по геометрии, и, поглядев за этим, Наполеон сказал:

— Дай руку.

— Зачем? — его голос прозвучал настороженно.

Лежащий на постели ковбой выглядел измождённым: бледный, волосы спутались, под глазами залегли тени, впали щёки. Но смотрел он совершенно твёрдо. До сокрушительности. И одновременно с какой-то глубинной, всепонимающей, внимательной мягкостью.

— Руку, — Наполеон поднял свою. — Не отказывай больному человеку.

Илья глядел в ответ настороженно. Ещё до соприкосновения кожу стало покалывать, но спустя мгновение он недоверчиво коснулся руки. Она уверенно и спокойнождала с ним встречи. И Наполеон обвёл его ладонь своей, как водой. Прошёлся по загрубевшей коже, по вечно разбитым костяшкам, щекотным волоскам на пальцах, тронул коротко обрезанные ногти и выпустил.

— Умираю хочу тыквенный пирог. Тебя не затруднит мне его принести?

Он видел в глазах Ильи замешательство. Может быть, на Наполеона просто так действовали лекарства, но всё в мире сейчас казалось ему совершенно простым.

Мир нам был дан понятный и бесхитростный, как по Библии. А люди сами его усложняли из-за собственных комплексов. Они придумали правила и деньги, недосказанность и корпорации, академическую живопись, визы, смертную казнь и мораторий на неё. И в какой-то степени это было очаровательно, но ужасно нелепо.

Илья за него испугался. Его инстинкт, его животное тепло сжались в точку. Он три раза подряд Наполеона чуть не потерял. Илье нужно было почувствовать взаимосвязь с ним, хотелось близости. Душевной, платонической, физической — какой бы то ни было. И Илья понял, что Наполеон об этом догадался, и собирался сделать вид, что это вовсе не так. Русский разведчик не нуждается во внимании.

— И не мог бы ты открыть окно пошире? — попросил Наполеон, устало опуская ресницы и сползая по подушке.

Илья, всё ещё смотревший на него обескураженно, повернулся к окну, отошёл, сделал, как просили, и проворчал:

— Не залёживайся тут.

Наполеон посмотрел на него плутовато из-под ресниц и притаил улыбку.

— Как я могу, Илья? Если тебя отправят на задание без меня, кто же будет за тобой приглядывать?

— Ой, распаясничался! — Илья цокнул языком и поморщился.

Наполеон глядел на него с белых больничных простыней сонливо и расслабленно. Он точно знал, что напарник не бросит его в беде.

***

Габи тихо вошла в его палату, так осторожно приглядываясь к обстановке, так боясь потревожить его, что какой-то чёрт дёрнул Наполеона прикинуться, будто бы он спит, а потом резко с улыбкой сказать: «Бу».

Габи вздрогнула и посмотрела на него так, что его вмиг скрутило волной стыда. Она не заплакала, но хныкнула и спрятала лицо в ладони.

— Габи. Габи, прости, — превозмогая боль, Наполеон сел и подался к ней навстречу.

— Ты такой идиот.

Соло понятия не имел, что она пережила, когда они двое перестали выходить на связь. Габи предчувствовала. С самой Гаваны она знала, что-то случится, только не понимала, когда именно. Он извиняясь коснулся её локтя и смотрел виновато и мягко — редкий кадр.

— Слава богу, ты жив.

***

В городе становилось всё прохладнее. Поднялись ветра, в воздухе закружили осенние листья. Наполеона продержали в стационаре неделю — немыслимое время для такого подвижного человека.

Илья носил ему книги и играл с ним в нарды. Наполеон жил не сутками, а часами — у него был свой, совершенно особенный биоритм, и спал он обычно всего часа четыре, плюс-минус в самолётах, автомобилях, ожиданиях. Так что за первые семьдесят два он прочитал пять книг, потом полез на стенку.

Пока он отдыхал, Илья освоил сражение в нарды против себя самого. Наполеон как-то проснулся в середине дня и увидел большевика сосредоточенно сверлящим взглядом доску. Он наблюдал за Ильёй молча, не мешая, и сам пребывал в каком-то неведомом умиротворении.

Пока Илья вот так терял время, сидя в его палате и бессмысленно играя против себя самого, казалось, что всё стоит на своих местах. Как будто бы им и некуда спешить.

Потом Наполеона наконец из больницы выписали, но назначили курс реабилитации, и Илья стоял за его плечом, кивая на пояснения врача так, словно лично обещал следить за тем, как Наполеон будет выполнять предписания по ЛФК.

— Я слышал, в Новой галерее проходит очень интересная выставка, — поделился Наполеон, с удовольствием подставляясь знобкому ноябрьскому ветру.

Илья нёс на плече рюкзак с вещами, которыми ковбой оброс за неделю в больнице, и задавался вопросом, откуда он мог узнать про какую-то выставку, будучи почти прикованным к постели. Но перед ним был Наполеон Соло, таких глупых вопросов вслух Илья уже давно не задавал.

— Какая?

Наполеон глянул на него с озорством, пробуждая в Илье любопытство.

— Роден и его женщины[2].

— То есть? — Илья закинул на плечо сползающую лямку и нахмурился.

— Огюст Роден, скульптор…

— Да знаю я, ковбой, знаю. «Мыслитель».

— «Мыслитель», верно, — Наполеон немного склонил голову набок: с невыносимым поощряющим менторством. — А ещё «Врата Ада», «Поцелуй», «Вечная весна», и, конечно же, «Граждане Кале». Кстати, именно это произведение, я думаю, должно понравиться тебе больше всего.

— Ты вообще понимаешь, насколько раздражает, когда ты делаешь такой вид?

— Какой?

— «Я говорю тебе что-то просто потому, что ты этого не знаешь».

— Но ведь этот так, — он без лишней скромности пожал плечом и отвернулся посмотреть на редкое ноябрьское солнце, игравшее в пластике автобусной остановки.

— Вовсе не обязательно это подчёркивать.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, Илья, — бросил он с улыбкой. —Так вот, на выставке представлены работы Родена, а также фрагменты из его личной переписки.

— Думал, нас теперь интересует новое, революционное искусство, — заметил Илья, и Наполеон опустил ресницы и слабо улыбнулся, как бы говоря: виновен.

— Не могу отказать себе в желании почтить старого друга, — к тому же, подумал он, за революционное искусство пока не платят.

Они двигались в сторону автостоянки, и Наполеон рассказывал очередную увлекательную байку и с невероятной живостью рассматривал скудную городскую жизнь вокруг. Все люди куда-то запропастились, словно давая ему возможность воочию насладиться знаменитым хопперовским одиночеством. Он радовался свободе, как школьник, услышавший звонок с последнего урока.

— У Родена была жена Роза и налаженная буржуазная жизнь, в которой, на самом деле, он крайне нуждался и которая ему одновременно претила.

— Буржуазная жизнь? — хмыкнул Илья.

— Именно она. Но и жена немного тоже.

— Да я и из названия понял.

— Не будь скор на осуждение, Угроза, это трагическая история…

И он поведал ему о любви Родена и его молодой, талантливой ученицы Камиллы Клодель, которую великий гений мастера вкупе с её природной меланхолией свели с ума.

— Адюльтер, который закончился смертью. Я уже видел такие истории.

— Ты судишь поверхностно, Илья.

— Разве? Роден наверняка считал, что он «человек от искусства» и ему можно, но это всё пустые слова, Наполеон. Измена есть измена.

Как охотник до всего красивого Наполеон решил с ним поспорить.

— А что ты считаешь изменой, Илья?

— Очевидно.

— Секс?

Илья посмотрел на него строго.

— Да, ковбой, секс, — он сложил руки на груди.

— А поцелуи? Что… — Наполеон замер и широко распахнул глаза, заговорил шёпотом. Ну артист, — даже за ручки подержаться?

— Ну, за ручки, допустим, нет. Но за поцелуи бы уже убил.

Наполеон закусил губу, сдерживая улыбку, и пошёл дальше к автомобилю, сверкавшему на солнце отражением высоток.

— Ревнивый ты всё-таки, Угроза. Меня удивляет твой консерватизм. При нашей профессии секс без чувств — тоже измена?

Илья недовольно прищурился и выдохнул. Тут Наполеон был прав.

— Даже в нашей профессии можно найти другой способ.

— Не лукавь. Ты знаешь, что иногда секса не избежать.

— Видимо, поэтому мы и одиноки, ковбой, — фыркнул Илья. — Но я не понимаю. Если встретил другого человека, наберись мужества и порви прежние отношения. 

Наполеон заводил его намеренно. Свою ревнивость Илья отлично продемонстрировал в Риме на примере Габи и плейбоя Александра Винчигуэрра.

— Не всем дано такое мужество, Илья.

— Мужество никому не даётся, ковбой. А сам ты что думаешь?

— Что ж… — Наполеон облокотился спиной на их фисташковую «Шеви» и посмотрел в небеса. — Да, я считаю, что главное быть верным душой. Иногда секс — это просто секс. Но если уж влюбляешься, то на других и не тянет.

Он посмотрел на Илью. Высоченный русский напарник глядел в ответ спокойно и держал на спине его рюкзак. Наполеон вдруг подумал, что Илья — классический пример леонардовского сфумато. Его эмоции были едва уловимы, и, как и полагается настоящей загадке, он собою пленял.

— Но влюбляешься ты слишком часто, так, ковбой? — усмехнулся Илья, покачивая головой.

— Пожалуй. Правда, в последнее время только в картины.

Причем всё больше не в венер, а в аполлонов, но об этом Наполеон предпочёл умолчать.

— Тем не менее, произведения Камиллы заслуживают внимания, — продолжил он прерванный разговор, так и не давая Илье открыть машину. — И они, насколько я понимаю, тоже представлены на этой выставке. Хочешь составить мне компанию, Илья, и сложить своё собственное мнение? Там также будут снимки одного русского фотографа, запечатлевшего мастера в осень его жизни.

Илья тихо прикрыл глаза.

— Ну давай, ковбой. Когда?

Наполеон повернул голову и посмотрел на него, как на дурака. Ну начинается.

— Сегодня, разумеется.

— Как это сегодня? Ты разве не хочешь отдохнуть?

— Илья, — сказал Наполеон преисполненным достоинства голосом. — Я уже устал отдыхать. Но буду тебе признателен, если мы заедем ко мне, чтобы я мог привести себя в порядок.

***

Солнце уже прошло зенит, так что Илье пришлось настаивать на том, чтобы они зашли не в продуктовый магазин, а в кулинарку. Если ковбой сейчас ещё обед начнёт готовить…

— Ресторан, Илья, — отказал этой затее Наполеон с такой неприкрытой брезгливостью, что Илья почти готов был согласиться. Слишком уж смешно Наполеон выглядел в своей предвзятости перед готовой едой из кулинарии. — Я знаю прекрасный ресторан, где нам сделают очень вкусный картофельный гратен навынос.

— Мы так никогда до музея не доберёмся.

— Илья, мы должны поесть.

Илья вздохнул.

— Ладно, давай на рынок, и я сам приготовлю тебе обед, пока ты будешь собираться. Я его за это время уже и съесть успею.

— Собираться мне недолго, — ответил Наполеон, и Илья ему, разумеется, не поверил.

Погода стояла отличная. Словно природа решила подарить им немного ласки после всего пережитого за последние две недели. Всего две, а хватило бы на целый кинофильм. 

Они остановились на углу Седьмой и Восьмой авеню и вместе с другими ньюйоркцами наблюдали, как строители начинали разбирать декадентский шедевр (слова Наполеона) — Пенсильванский вокзал. Первый из каменных орлов, просидевших на портике более пятидесяти лет, взмывал в небеса при помощи подъёмного крана.

— Если после этого не будет создана комиссия по охране культурных ценностей, город уже ничто не спасёт, — вздохнул Наполеон.

— Перемены неизбежны, Наполеон, — сказал Илья, стоя со сложенными на груди руками и созерцая полёт орла. — Нью-Йорк — это мир наступившего будущего.

Наполеон поглядел на него с интересом, но и не без удивления. Курякин часто смотрел на вещи под неожиданным углом.

— Ты обещал мне мороженое, — сказал Илья.

Наполеон не ожидал, что Илья сможет поддержать его мимоходом брошенную в складском помещении «Ньюс» шутку. И тем более, что тот позволит себе что-то купить. Но Илья смотрел спокойно, и только где-то в глубине его глаз притаилось лукавство.

Наполеон глубоко втянул ароматный осенний воздух, оглядел заставленную строительной техникой и заполненную зеваками улицу и сказал:

— Это отличная идея. Я тоже хочу мороженое.

От Пенн-стейшн они пошли пешком. Невероятные небоскрёбы тянулись ввысь, и Илья задрал голову. Так, наверное, чувствуют себя насекомые, глядя снизу на длиннющие стебли травы, кажущиеся им атлантами, которые поддерживают небесный свод.

Илья был молекулой, Наполеон — частицей. Крохи, из которых состоит нечто б _о_ льшее. Но Илья точно знал своё место в этом мире, и, хоть по масштабам Москва и не могла сравниться с Нью-Йорком, здесь он не чувствовал себя крошечным винтиком, который в любой момент могут заменить.

Порой жить в Нью-Йорке было потрясающе. Порой он очень давил. Илья был твёрдо уверен лишь в одном: чтобы гармонично воспринимать Нью-Йорк, в нём нужно родиться. Он никогда не сольётся с этим городом так, как Наполеон. Мимо сновали жёлтые машины такси, возле шикарных домов сидели бродяги, люди примеряли на себя самые разнообразные, порой абсолютно экстравагантные, наряды. Разноцветными вывесками тянулись аллеи рекламы. Они оба — и Наполеон в элегантном пальто и дорогом шарфе, и сам он в скромной куртке и кепи — смотрелись одинаково гармонично в этом городе сотни культур.

Но сливаться с ним Илья и не собирался. Нью-Йорк был всего лишь ещё одной остановкой на его пути. А вот где путь заканчивается, в маршрутной квитанции не значилось.

Наполеон жил в доме в стиле американского модерна, как он уже, конечно, просветил Илью. В нём сочетались потрясающий экстерьер здания и обычная внутренняя клетка подъезда и перелётов — знакомая история. У ньюйоркцев было какое-то странное отношение к лестницам: они старались их не делать. Экономили место. Везде, где можно было всунуть лифт, был лифт. В этом здании — очень красивый: широкий, декорированный, с зеркалами. А лестницам отводилось исключительно аварийное предназначение, и жители не пользовались ими из чувства опасения или брезгливости. Они снова оказались в его квартире, и Илья подумал: « _Она вся, как маленький Нью-Йорк_ ».

Наполеон же вошёл домой, повёл плечами, разминая спину, и издал негромкий довольный стон. Илья сфокусировал на нём внимание и забыл о своих размышлениях. Воспоминания о Вьетнаме были ещё так свежи, что ладони казались не грязными от городской пыли, а липкими от его крови.

— Точно хочешь куда-то идти? — ещё раз попробовал он.

Наполеон глянул на него через плечо выразительно. « _Точно побитый щенок_ », — подумал Илья.

Они отнесли покупки на кухню, Наполеон напомнил ему, где что лежит (Илья в напоминании не нуждался) и удалился принять душ. Ему требовался отдых, а Илья шёл у него на поводу. Но он не стал кривить душой, ведь и сам не смог бы сидеть в четырёх стенах. Музей — не такая уж плохая затея. Полезно для восстановления морального духа ковбоя.

В душе Наполеон застрял надолго, но Илья ему и слова не сказал. Он приготовил обед, помыл посуду и направился копаться в книжном шкафу. На каминной полке среди бюстов американских президентов уже разместился болванчик Че, и Илья тронул его по голове, раскачивая. Он поставил пластинку, взял книгу Ле Корбюзье и приютился с ней на диване.

— Что читаешь? — голос раздался неожиданно. Музыка скрыла его шаги.

Илья поднял глаза, и парижская архитектоника неожиданно сменилась Наполеоновой. Он стоял привалившись к дверному косяку, забросив вверх одну руку. Илья обвёл его пристальным взглядом, и какое-то ощущение таинства защекотало нервные окончания.

Наполеон был в пуловере. Синий оттенял его глаза и тёмные влажные волосы, неожиданно величественно бледнил кожу (не в пример больничному белому), ярко подчеркивал на щеках банный румянец. Илья видел его в домашнем образе не впервые, но почему-то только сейчас этот кулуарный вид Наполеона его тронул. Он показал обложку и сказал:

— Да вот пишут, что Москву предлагали перестроить[3].

Илья прокатил взглядом по оголённым ступням Наполеона, и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— О, изучаешь архитектуру для своего следующего показательного выступления? Признаться, я и сам не знаю, как звали мать Ле Корбюзье.

  
Илья вздохнул.  
  


— Габи. Болтушка…

И они закончили оба:

— ...находка для шпиона.

Наполеон шевельнул бровями, улыбаясь:

— Там, кстати, где-то есть биография Родена. Посмотри на той полке.

— Как я могу лишить тебя возможности отнимать хлеб у экскурсоводов?

Пластинка закончилась, зашипела и с тихим щелчком затихла. Наполеон отошёл, чтобы перевернуть её. Складки мягкого пуловера скрывали контраст между его туловищем и плечами, но Илья помнил, как мышцы с крепкого пресса опускаются вниз, как фактурно выделены косые и очерчены бёдра.

Очень хотелось пить, и Илья встал. Книга упала с колен на пол, и, обернувшись, Наполеон поморщился. Ещё под пуловером у него были бинты. Илья поднял книгу и позвал его на кухню.

Он сделал ковбою драники, и они неожиданно поразили его до глубины души. Наполеон так о них расспрашивал, что Илья начал неловко улыбаться. Ну потому что это же просто драники.

Когда они поели, Наполеон отправился в спальню переодеваться, и Илья тоже встал, сложил посуду в раковину и пошёл за ним. Они оживлённо спорили о деле Профьюмо[4]: отрицать вмешательство Москвы было невозможно, но они по-разному видели её цели. Наполеон заявлял, что не просто так скандал с военным министром Великобритании вскрылся именно сейчас, Илья считал, что лучше признать, что «Москва сработала грязно», чем подталкивать иногда дотошного напарника к размышлениям. Они сходились в одном: считанные дни оставались до отставки премьер-министра Великобритании. Ещё, бесспорно, фотографии Кристин Келлер, которыми пестрели все передовые в своей смелости газеты Нью-Йорка, никого не оставляли равнодушным.

Наполеон как раз жаловался на то, что А.Н.К.Л. подрезает им крылья. Вечно засылает в какие-нибудь джунгли, нет бы в турне к набиравшим обороты «Ролинг Стоунз».

— А потом они придумывают сложные схемы по вербовке богемы, — говорил он. — Просто отправили бы нас в Лондон вместе с Миком Джаггером. Даже могли бы записать это в счёт отпуска, я не против.

Илья усмехнулся, но ответить не успел — Наполеон разделся.

Перед глазами неожиданно возникли его длинные ноги, голые бёдра и две крепкие половинки ягодиц. Илья замер, уставившись на них, как на нечто сверхъестественное, скандальное и ошеломительное. Куда ярче эротических снимков юной британской «модели». Они переодевались друг перед другом сотни раз — они работали… да что там, они жили вместе. Но сейчас он оказался к подобному не готов.

Наполеон сложил джинсы и спокойно влез в заранее приготовленные брюки. А у Ильи внутри поднялась совершенно нелепая волна смущения. Что он там не видел? Но, отвернувшись, Илья снова стал коситься на него. Выходило, что чего-то да не видел.

У Наполеона были сильные ноги, а икры так и манили взгляд — плоть казалась мраморной. Илья облизал пересохшие губы и отошёл к столику у окна. На нём лежали разноцветные открытки, и он принялся усердно их рассматривать.

Рим, Венесуэла, Прованс, Лунная долина в Ла-Пас, водохранилища Константинополя… он знал все эти места. Илья взял внушительную стопку в руки, и «Тауэрский мост» выпал из неё на стол.

Все эти открытки Наполеон приобрёл на их миссиях. Илья давно заметил, что в каждой стране, иногда даже в каждом её отдельном городе или музее Наполеон покупал видовую открытку. Посылает родне, думал Илья. И вот последние несколько из его коллекции лежали на столе. И среди них также виды хемингуэевской Гаваны. Придавленные тяжёлой статуэткой, не подписанные, новенькие и нетронутые. Только отмеченные марками.

« _Готовится_ , — понял Илья. — _Собирает на случай отхода_ ». Он обернулся и тяжело посмотрел на Наполеона. Тот переодевался беззаботно, но с явным затруднением. Смущение в Илье выкипело, и на его месте теперь пузырилось что-то другое. Сложно сказать, что именно, но оно было сильным и едким. Тревожным.

— Я думаю, отпуск нам дали не из-за моего ранения, — сражаясь одной рукой с ширинкой, сказал Наполеон. — Просто у Уэйверли в Лондоне проблемы из-за Профьюмо.

Илья аккуратно сложил открытки обратно, приведя предметы на столе в прежний порядок, чтобы Наполеон не заметил его вмешательства, и предложил:

— Давай помогу.

Наполеону отдавало болью в левую руку, хотя он и старался не подавать виду. Иногда он прибегал к манипуляции своей слабостью, но точно не сегодня. Перед Ильёй показывать слабость он не любил.

Наполеон видел так: большевик проявляет силу, а значит и ценит силу. И он не должен ему уступать. Он должен вовлекать Илью в противоборство, соревнование и непременно должен побеждать. Только так он сможет завоевать его уважение — только проявляя силу в ответ.

Теперь Илья подошёл к нему, положил несомненно подрагивающие руки на ширинку и не поднимал глаз, смущённый положением вещей, но держащий себя в узде и не отвлекающийся на это смущение.

Наполеон наблюдал за ним задумчиво, а оттого неприкрыто. И Илья вскинул взгляд, как будто спрашивая: ну что, что ты смотришь?

Он застегнул неподдающуюся ширинку и взял рубашку. Наполеон влез в неё не поморщившись. Завоевать уважение Ильи? Наполеон глядел на аккуратного, заботливого напарника, и думал, что завоевал не только уважение — но и всего Илью разом.

Что ж, брать нахрапом он умел и любил. Нервные окончания покалывало, и, пока аккуратно причёсанный, тихий Илья застёгивал ему пуговицы, он чувствовал в себе неуёмную энергию.

— Надо купить мазь от синяков, — сказал Наполеон и коснулся его скулы, где отцветали внушительные ссадины. — На кого мы будем похожи в музее.

— Соло! — брови Ильи вмиг сошлись вместе, он отдёрнулся от руки, глядя возмущённо.

Именно такой реакции Наполеон и ожидал, а потому улыбнулся.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]название главы - строчка из песни группы Led Zeppelin
> 
> [2]выставки такой, конечно, не было, и в 60-е быть не могло. Но никто не отменял художественный вымысел.  
> Как я поняла, только в 80-е годы в ходе исследовательских изысканий для биографии Камиллы Клодель была осмыслена и придана огласке её трагичная история и её отношения с великим скульптором. Так у Родена была жена, но именно их трудная пара с Камиллой признана одной из самых великих пар 20-го века.  
> Однако далее я опускаю историю Камиллы и не даю эмоциональное отношение героев к ней - подробности им всё ещё не известны.
> 
> [3]В дальнейшем Корбюзье еще дважды предлагал свои проекты для реализации в СССР. Но, как говорится, не судьба. Один из этих проектов был посвящен глобальной перестройке Москвы. Появился он после того, как Корбюзье попросили высказать свое мнение по поводу концепции соцгорода архитектора Н.А. Милютина. Видимо, милютинские идеи показались Корбюзье недостаточно глобальными. Вместо разбора проекта Милютина он пишет свой «Ответ в Москву». Смысл ответа можно выразить примерно так: ребята, хватит размениваться по мелочам, займитесь лучше по-настоящему масштабным делом, вот я вам тут кое-что набросал. К «ответу» прилагался обширный материал из чертежей на двадцати листах. По смелости и широте замысла проект превосходил даже знаменитый «План Вуазен». Только в этом случае под корень снести вместо центра Парижа предлагалось уже всю Москву, кроме небольшого островка вокруг Кремля. И построить вместо этого совершенно другой город, функционально разделенный на административные, жилые и производственные сектора. Кварталы небоскребов, вокруг много парков, а все, что этому мешает, безжалостно снести – вот градостроительная концепция Ле Корбюзье.  
> https://knowrealty.ru/sovetskij-period-le-korbyuz-e/
> 
> [4]политический скандал в Великобритании начала 1960-х годов, спровоцированный ложными публичными отрицаниями Джоном Профьюмо своей кратковременной сексуальной связи с 19-летней танцовщицей и моделью Кристин Килер.  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Дело_Профьюмо


	7. Великан и его мама

«Новое искусство. Галерея французских мастеров», — прочитал Илья на медной табличке возле широких, увитых металлической растительностью дверей. В табличке отражалась стремительная улица Нью-Йорка и они двое. Не город, а Ноев ковчег.

Из брошенных между делом фраз, Илья заключил, что про выставку Наполеон прознал от своего знакомого галериста, с которым работал вместе ещё до ЦРУ (у него были вопросы, что это за работа такая, но он оставил их при себе). И очень удивился, когда к ним навстречу вышла шикарная блондинка с фигурой Софи Лорен и раскрепощённостью Джейн Фонды.

Он-то думал, что Риччи — это Ричард. А оказалось, Рейчел.

Илья подобрался, распрямил спину и посмотрел на блондинку так, что Наполеон попросил её не поддаваться очарованию Ильи.

В том, как он сказал: «Зная, Риччи, как ты падка на сильных мужчин, предостерегаю тебя, он — коммунист», — почему-то слышался реверанс в его, Ильи, сторону.

Отбивать женщин у друзей было совсем не в правилах Ильи. Более того, он считал это последним делом. А что Рейчел была женщиной Наполеона, сомневаться не приходилось. В том, как она глядела на него, как прислушивалась к звуку его голоса, как сама играла глазами и позволяла себе лёгкую вольность и каплю небрежного безразличия, — во всём этом сквозило совместное прошлое. Но почему-то сейчас Илья смотрел на неё, на него, и в душе восставал их с ковбоем спортивный азарт.

Наполеону всегда доставались самые красивые женщины, он брал их с лёгкостью. В Рейчел было всё: белокурые, пахнущие сочным нектаром волосы, подёрнутые томной вуалью глаза и очень длинные стрелы рыжих ресниц, веснушки на плечах и цепко обозначенные помадой губы. А ещё деловая хватка и едкое чувство юмора. Она поболтала с ними несколько минут, получила приглашение выпить вместе в среду и удалилась в его прошлое — за дверь с надписью «только для персонала». Наполеона она звала Лео, и Илья подумал: « _Неужели хоть иногда он соблюдает осторожность_ ».

— Было время, когда я думал устроиться на работу в эту галерею, — глядя ей вслед (а ходила Рейчел тоже божественно), поделился Наполеон. Что было его несомненным достоинством, привычки хвастаться любовными победами он не имел.

Илья осматривал добротную, но простенькую галерею с интересом и представлял здесь молодого Наполеона. Такого же кудрявого, как и сегодня. У него, должно быть, невозможно горели глаза в двадцать лет. Ведь даже сейчас он был полон жизни.

— Напиши об этом в своих мемуарах, — хмыкнул Илья.

— Думаешь, мне стоит написать мемуары? Боюсь, нашим работодателям это не слишком придётся по душе.

Илья пожал плечом.

— Если доживёшь до восьмидесяти, это уже мало кого будет волновать.

— Не боишься, что я и о тебе напишу?

— Ничего, сочинишь какого-нибудь квадратного коммуниста на моей основе.

Они прошли в зал для временных экспозиций, и их взгляду предстал поистине колоссальный труд музейных сотрудников: копии со скульптур Родена и оригиналы Камиллы Клодель, а также внушительный фотоархив о личной жизни и работе мастера и его корреспонденция. Илья с жадностью и предвкушением окинул экспозицию взглядом, сразу желая начать осмотр со скульптур. 

— Все копии сделаны специалистами из музея Родена в Париже и имеют те же размеры, что и оригиналы, — начал вещать Наполеон, и, повернувшись, Илья увидел, что тот бегло читает информацию о выставке.

Он тоже подошёл к нему и встал с Наполеоном плечом к плечу. Запахло парфюмом. Резкий, таявший в воздухе аромат привлёк внимание, и с короткой справки о выставке взгляд Ильи перескочил на гладкую кожу под ухом Наполеона.

Аромат был хорошо знакомым, древесно-свежим, со сладкой нотой послевкусия. Именно так пахло в спальне Наполеона. Илья вдруг уставился на родинку на его крепкой шее. Казалось, там запах был сильнее всего.

— У матери Родена была гаптофобия, — прочитал Наполеон, и Илью насквозь прошило волной холодного пота.

— Боязнь прикосновения других людей, — продолжил Наполеон.

Илья замер как вкопанный и вперился взглядом в убористые английские строчки на стене. Буквы перед глазами расплывались.

— Он вырос, не получая физической ласки от матери, — говорил Наполеон, но голос ему как будто не принадлежал. Он звучал в голове Ильи словно отдельно от Наполеона. Контур реальности поплыл, задрожал и разъехался в стороны. — Я не знал. Это любопытно.

Границы нормального вышли за кадр, в ушах зазвенело. А Илья нашёл эту строчку. Выискал её разгорячённым взглядом, выжег насквозь. Или это она выжгла себя в его мозгу, сопровождённая хорошо поставленным голосом Наполеона Соло.

_Ну тебе об унижениях известно больше многих._

_Репутация твоей матери._

_У матери Родена была гаптофобия._

_Прикосновения других людей._

_Физическая ласка._

— Илья?

На плече тревожно сжалась рука. Илья медленно повернул голову, но перед глазами всё таяло, как в лихорадке, и он не сразу смог сконцентрироваться сначала на руке, а потом и на обеспокоенном лице Наполеона.

— Что такое, ковбой? — голос рокотал низко, хрипло, у него в горле пересохло.

— Ты о чём задумался с таким звенящим напряжением?

Наполеон глядел пронзительно, трезво, как будто бы в самую глубину. Илья опустил голову, посмотрел на руку на своем плече, и что-то в его взгляде или облике заставило Наполеона её молча убрать.

— С каким напряжением?

Наполеон косился на его руки. Подозревал неладное, ожидал от Ильи приступа. Илья поднял на него спокойные глаза. Звенящим напряжением. В его ушах именно звенело. Как Наполеон смог так точно определить его состояние? Но Илья уже взял себя под узду.

— Ты с чего вошёл в режим убийства? — тихо спросил Наполеон и незаметно окинул зал взглядом.

— Я в порядке.

Он одёрнул вниз рубашку и развернувшись направился смотреть скульптуры. Не получал физической ласки от матери. Она боялась чужих прикосновений. Наполеон нежданной занозой впился ему в плоть, и она теперь будет беспокоить и нарывать.

А Наполеон посмотрел ему вслед тяжело и задумчиво. Его рука была опущена рядом с бедром, а глаза следили за Ильёй пристально. Внутри покалывало.

Он двинулся к высоченному Илье, который закинул голову вверх, чтобы рассмотреть скульптуру, возвышающуюся на постаменте, и принялся рассказывать о ней в самой откровенно-поучающей манере, чтобы пробиться сквозь броню отчуждения.

Илья повернул голову, посмотрел пристально, и вновь у Наполеона внутри всё опрокинулось с ног на голову. Взгляд был абсолютно, кристально открытым. По-детски честным. Так он смотрел всего единожды — когда Наполеон бросил ему через демилитаризованную зону номера «Плазы» отцовские часы.

Наполеон замер на середине предложения и просто чуть было не спросил: «Илья. Ну что случилось?» Но брови Ильи уже сошлись на переносице, он снова посмотрел на «Бронзовый век» на постаменте и поинтересовался:

— И что истеблишмент?

Они стояли подле поджарого французского солдата, выполненного в зелёной бронзе и столь мастерски атлетичного, что французское высшее общество обвинило мастера в любительстве — слепок с фигуры натурщика это не искусство.

— Родена защитила творческая элита, — продолжил Наполеон, обходя обнажённого солдата вокруг, и Илья пошёл за ним. Глаза то внимательно следили за ним, рассказывающим Наполеоном, то изучали скульптуру. Наполеон чувствовал эти тонкие, изящно-хрупкие нити своей власти и не тянул за них сильно. — Многие деятели искусства выказали ему свою поддержку, и через два года скульптура была отлита в бронзе и отправлена на Салон ещё раз. Взгляни на эти глубоко эмоциональные жесты. В творчестве Родена сильно прослеживается влияние Микеланджело.

Илья оставался тихим, собранным и глубоко тревожным. Если бы Микеланджело или Роден творили с него, они бы выразили его чувства в этих сильных эмоциональных руках. В его упрямо сжатой челюсти. Прямых напряжённых бровях. Беспокойно ссутуленной спине. Илья, казалось, хотел стать ниже ростом.

Глаза его больше не смотрели честно. Он был строгим, пристально-внимательным и выглядел очень молодо.

— «Граждане Кале», Илья, — сказал он, подведя его к той работе, которую желал показать Илье сильнее всего.

Они остановились подле плеяды французских героев 14-го века, возглавляемой Эсташем де Сен-Пьером, самым богатым человеком осаждённого Кале. Скульптурная композиция была сильная. Наполеон мог и не рассказывать её содержание, чтобы она впечатляла. Измученные люди в исподних платьях, тонкие шеи, окольцованные виселичными верёвками; отчаяние, смирение и обречённость на тёмных лицах. Скульптура не имела постамента, и герои стояли на одном уровне со зрителем, делая его одним из тех, кто готов умереть во спасение — гениальное решение.

— Осада длилась год, и, когда город больше не мог её держать и сдался, английский король потребовал выдать ему шестерых самых знатных и богатых граждан, — говорил Наполеон, сам внимательно рассматривая работу. — Взгляни, какие разные у них лица. Каждое выражает свой характер, возраст, — он покосился на Илью: тот стоял прямо, на лице замерло выражение тяжёлого сопереживания. — Городу не пришлось выбирать. Шестеро знатных граждан сами вышли на смерть, чтобы спасти всех остальных. И беременная супруга завоевателя под впечатлением этой жертвы вымолила для них помилование. Никто из них не был казнён в тот день.

Рядом с ними замерла молодая пара, тоже внимательно слушавшая Наполеона, и он им улыбнулся.

— И первым среди вышедших на казнь был Эсташ де Сен-Пьер. Идея создания этой скульптуры долго не находила своего воплощения в камне, но после поражения Франции во Франко-прусской войне в 1880-е годы мэр Кале собрал средства и направил заказ на её создание Родену. Можно быть побеждённым, но не сломленным, Илья, — говорил он, и Илья смотрел на него молча и впитывал каждое слово, нисколько не ворча, что Наполеон ведёт себя невыносимо. — Однако собранных денег было недостаточно, и заказ сузили до увековечивания одного лишь Эсташа. Но Роден ответил, если мне не изменяет память: «Шестеро граждан вышли на смерть. Как я могу изобразить лишь одного из них?»

Илья обошёл композицию кругом, ещё раз рассмотрев каждого персонажа отдельно в молчаливой вдумчивости, и вернулся к Наполеону. Встал рядом и поднял глаза на него.

— Ты хочешь уйти?

— Что? — Илья удивился. — Нет. С чего ты взял?

Наполеон покачал головой и улыбнулся.

— Тогда давай взглянем на отношения Родена и Камиллы Клодель.

Наполеон направился к стене, где располагалась информация следующей темы. Илья был сложным, завораживал и возбуждал его. И разобраться в нём, проложить карту, изучить Наполеон желал жадно.

***

Они получили свою верхнюю одежду и отошли в сторону, потому что гардероб заполнила шумная группа школьников во главе с непреклонной учительницей.

— Давай попрощаемся с Риччи, — предложил Наполеон, поманив его вглубь служебного коридора.

Внешне аскетичное здание внутри перетекало в старое, надёжное хранилище. Стены из тёмного кирпича начинали нависать сводами, и Илья засомневался, что пройдёт под ними, но оказалось, что пол исчезает под ногами лестницей. Он выразительно взглянул на Наполеона, и тот подмигнул ему.

Когда они только познакомились, сложно было представить, как же этот невыносимый, безответственный франт вообще живёт. Казалось, что он просто не существует, когда Илья его не видит. Не может существовать всем тем, что о себе рассказывает.

Теперь они оба жили в Нью-Йорке, и его рассказы обретали плоть. Ну, а если Илья и думал о Наполеоне в чём-то хуже, чем тот был на самом деле, так Наполеон сам в этом виноват.

Он шёл рядом с Ильёй молчаливый. Руки запустил в карманы голубых брюк, брови нахмурил, взгляд стремился куда-то вниз и в сторону. Наполеон был тонким психологом, и Илья понимал — лишь вопрос времени, когда он задаст ему вопрос, на который совсем не хотелось отвечать.

Из хранилища потянуло прохладным воздухом. Здесь стояла непроницаемая подземная тишина. Илья с интересом вглядывался в глубь мягко освещённых коридоров, припоминая историю про затопленную шахту.

Они остановились. Наполеон спросил, который час (не стал сам бесцеремонно трогать его руку, хотя частенько именно так и поступал). Риччи должна была найтись где-то здесь, но, по всей видимости, ещё была занята.

— Ну что, мой русский друг, — сказал Наполеон, замерев в закутке, образованном поворотом и сводом старого здания. Свободные волосы, голубые брюки, рубашка без жилета — он казался расслабленным и доступным. — Теперь предлагаю зайти в бар.

— Я не пью без повода, ты же знаешь, — строго ответил Илья, прямой и величественный. Потолок почти лежал у него на голове. Великан по росту и сердцу. Кажется, именно великаном Камилла Клодель звала возлюбленного до безумия Родена.

Наполеон смотрел на Илью, и его сердце билось быстро. Сумеречные тени играли на лице. Чёрная рубашка поглощала свет, как космическая сингулярность, подчеркивала великолепное тело, перекатывалась по нему и смыкалась под ремнём на его бёдрах. Взгляд Наполеона проследовал по этому ремню. А рукава Ильи были опущены вниз, до самых кистей рук, хотя, когда они выходили из дома, Илья их подкатывал.

Он весь клокотал от сильных эмоций и хорошо, но недостаточно хорошо, их прятал. Илья чувствовал себя вытащенным на свет, уязвимым, а оттого накалённым. Наполеон смотрел на него, и нечто сильное и огромное в нём не могло отделить самое себя от Ильи и хотело полностью слиться с ним в одно целое, чтобы помочь ему. Он ощущал, как азартно пульс застучал в собственных венах.

— Как тебе такой повод?

И в следующее мгновение Наполеон Илью уже целовал.

Всё в нём заполнилось восторгом и глубиной красоты Ильи в этот момент. Его рука жёстко сжимала шею Ильи, наклоняла к себе, до уровня своего роста, не давала воли сопротивляться. Наполеон всегда брал то, что хотел.

Губы навстречу приоткрылись удивлённо. Воздух разом кончился в лёгких, а кожа покрылась мурашками. В Наполеоне взыграл инстинкт, какой-то магнетизм одного животного по отношению к другому.

— Зачем ты это сделал?

Руки Ильи деревянно замерли вдоль тела, а ладони сжались в кулаки. Смотрел он сверху тяжело и ошеломлённо. Влажные, но ещё не припухшие губы дрогнули.

Наполеон пьяно взглянул на них из-под ресниц и улыбнулся ему виновато. Собственное тело казалось ватным.

— Синдром Стендаля[1], — нашёлся он.

Господи, он не собирался целовать Илью. Он сам вышел у себя из-под контроля, сам не понял, как это случилось. Как вообще в голову пришла такая мысль. Но мысли как раз и не было. Его губы поцеловали Илью без разрешения мозга.

Но с Ильёй так нельзя. Эмоции внутри рябили. Азарт плескался через край, страха не было. Только огромное осознание собственного безумства.

— Ты ненормальный, — зло прохрипел Илья. Его глаза горели огнём, как синие звезды. — Тебе лишь бы всё свести к одному!

Мир сжался до одних его злых глаз. Раскалённых таким жаром чувства, что они могли сжечь стену за спиной Наполеона и всю улицу вокруг, но он бы всё равно остался стоять на месте из дикого противоборства этой силе. Вспомнились слова Габи про пружину, которая должна непременно выстрелить, и он подумал: _«Сейчас»_.

Наполеон улыбнулся в ответ искренне, глядя на взбешённого Илью перед собой с радостью.

— Не могу объяснить, зачем поцеловал тебя, но мне определённо нравится, как ты говоришь: всё.

Наполеон улыбался, так блаженно и глупо, что тяжело дышавший Илья не знал, как его оттолкнуть. Он покосился на руки Ильи, настороженный. Как будто они были главной мерой его состояния! Внутри Илью уже трясло, он закипал, всё в нём бурлило и пенилось, как Атлантика у набережной Малекон.

Наполеон, распятый у этой стены своими собственными чувствами, отчётливо понимал, в какой раздрай вошёл Илья. Зрачки его сжались, взгляд врезался остро, челюсти были стиснуты, крылья носа трепетали. Он готов был убить Наполеона на месте, сию секунду, без оглашения приговора. И всё-таки не трогал.

Поэтому Наполеон закрыл глаза и снова подался вперёд, жёстко наклонил к себе стальную, задрожавшую в сопротивлении шею, но всё же сломил протест, поцеловал снова, впиваясь губами жадно, просовывая язык, и застонал. Он целовал Илью совсем не так, как целовал своих женщин. Не было в этом поцелуе никакой власти, самоуверенности, покровительства — о нет. Он просил, и сердце, казалось, проломит рёбра, а грудь разорвёт от жара.

— Илья, — позвал он упавшим голосом.

Рука сжалась на его боку. Смяла в кулак рубашку, вылепила пальцами рёбра. Илья под его губами рычал, и этот рокот прошёлся в ответ по его губам, горлу, груди и отозвался прямо в члене.

Илья схватил его за плечо и так сильно вжал в стену, что болью пронзило не только рану, но волной отдало по всему телу, только Наполеон не воспротивился. Напор Ильи был подобен сходу лавины, камнепаду, и целовал он так же — неумолимо, как стихийное бедствие. Он втиснул Наполеона в стену под сводчатым потолком и навалился собственным весом, языком раздвигая его губы, а рукой сжав горло. Возможно, он хотел его придушить. И, возможно, Наполеон не стал бы возражать против такой смерти. Разве что впереди их могло ждать большее, и он выговорил:

— Тихо, тихо, мой комми, — как умел, когда Илье нужен был контроль. Когда Илья терял его сам и Наполеон подхватывал.

Илья под руками трепетал от злости, от ярости, от эмоций, которые словно входили в Наполеона через кожу его ладоней, перекипали в нём и выходили через губы страстью, замыкая петлю.

Целовались они так же, как делали и всё остальное: соревнуясь на пределе возможностей. Словно один из них был зверем, который встретил другого, такого же сильного зверя.

***

Илью пошатывало. Эмоции в нём бурлили так, что он плохо отдавал себе отчёт в том, где они находятся. Галерея казалась ненастоящей, далёкой и неважной. Он словно попал в дежа вю, и оно всё тянулось и тянулось. Или напротив — он когда-то слышал, что существует и ощущение, противоположное дежа вю.

Всё, что он чувствовал сейчас, он уже когда-то переживал и даже не раз, но теперь одни только его чувства так ярко искрили в мире, что всё остальное — краски, запахи, звуки, размеры и их ощущения — померкло. Даже Наполеон рядом казался отдалённым, был ему лишь поводырём. Потому что Илья не видел, куда шёл и, более того, не помнил, что важно это знать.

Кончики его пальцев начало покалывать, и он посмотрел на них растерянно. Они казались чужими. Он хорошо видел свои собственные, знакомые руки, привычные, большие, мосластые, но они казались намного меньше или намного больше своего истинного размера — сказать было сложно.

Он попрощался с Риччи, которую они всё-таки нашли. Просто кивнул ей с потерянным видом. Видел перед собой не личность, а какую-то совокупность внешних факторов: волосы, губы, браслет на тонком запястье. Кондиционированный воздух в вестибюле он ощутил не холодом, а далёким ознобом. Словно не сам прожил этот момент, а смотрел на картину или прочитал о нём в книге.

Наполеон наблюдал за ним искоса и немного тревожился его молчанием. Глаза Ильи бегали по окружающей обстановке слишком бессвязно, а иногда надолго задерживались на каких-то деталях. В голове Наполеона стояла собственная фраза: «Как тебе такой повод?». Неужели он поцеловал Илью исключительно ради момента? Безумие, но он мог.

Они зашли в уборную — проверить перевязь.

— А как кивал моему врачу... — улыбался Наполеон, застёгивая на себе рубашку. — Как уверял, что проследит за тем, чтобы я вёл себя разумно.

— Разумность и ты — вещи несовместимые, — рвано ответил ему Илья, и мир снова наполнился звуками, красками и запахами.

В раковину била вода, свет ярко отражался от белоснежных поверхностей туалетной комнаты, пахло моющими средствами и сквозь них Наполеоном. Илья посмотрел на его конфетно-голубой костюм и забрал из рук пиджак, чтобы помочь одеться.

— И не стыдно даже, — фыркнул Наполеон.

— Stydno, kogda vidno.

В уборную вошёл мужчина, и они предпочли молча из неё ретироваться. Наполеон мимоходом поправлял волосы, словно вспомнив вдруг, как они выглядят, и теперь уже Илья на него косился. Вопросов был целый рой, но он мерк перед осознанием того, что он целовал Наполеона в ответ.

Над Нью-Йорком разразился дождь. Грозовое небо раскинулось во всю ширь, и воздух напитался тяжестью. Илья поднял голову и твёрдо сказал:

— Стой здесь. Я поймаю машину.

На крыльце незадачливого толпились люди, стараясь укрыться под навесом козырька, и Илья велел ему остаться с ними, а сам уверенно вышел под дождь, направившись к дороге. Заботливый, но не слишком-то сообразительный.

Через полминуты Наполеон уже раскрыл над его головой большой галерейный зонт. Блеск его растерянно открытых глаз пригвоздил Наполеона к месту. Температура на улице упала градусов до десяти, стоял осенний дождливый холод, а его изнутри колотило таким жаром, что на ручке зонта остался влажный след от горячей ладони.

Шофёру Илья назвал его адрес — вот так дождь легко снял все условности. Поездка в тёплом такси оказалась истинным удовольствием.

Между ними искрило. И оба знали, что второй это тоже чувствует. Большие ладони Наполеона спокойно лежали на коленях и зачаровывали взгляд перстнем на мизинце. Янус, как о многом говорило уже одно то, что он выбрал его своим вечным спутником.

Наполеон смотрел в окно на несущийся мимо Нью-Йорк и думал, что иначе быть не могло. Всё сложилось закономерно.

Они торопливо преодолели расстояние от машины до дома, поднялись по мокрой лестнице и юркнули в искристо-тёплый подъезд. В лифте Наполеон стал поглядывать на Илью, словно мальчишка, но тот оказался непроницаем. Он глядел в одну точку, словно задумчивый Геракл в бронзе.

По коридору он шёл впереди, будто бы сам вёл Наполеона до своей квартиры. Прямой и высокий. Атомным ледоколом «Ленин» продвигался к цели, и его тень плавно скользила следом. Отчего он закрылся? В Наполеоне возбуждение перекипало в бешеный соревновательный азарт.

Мелькнула соседка. Она рассеянно глядела в пол, явно размышляя о своих студенческих проблемах, и едва удостоила их кивком. Но Илья так зыркнул на внезапную встречную, что она споткнулась. « _Истинный русский разведчик,_ — подумал Наполеон, — _чинит препятствия американским гражданам одним взглядом_ ».

— Тише, Венди, — он поймал девушку за розовый пухлый локоток и улыбнулся. Наполеон предвкушал. И неважно что: битву или триумфальное шествие по завоёванной территории.

Тяжёлый взгляд Ильи возбуждал в Наполеоне его неподвластное здравому рассудку, воровское начало. Хотелось сказать: «Я украду тебя для себя, как все те произведения искусства, которые ты видел у меня дома».

— Ну что, Илья, зайдешь на кофе?

Илья поглядел на него мгновение молча и усмехнулся.

В квартире он замер, отяжелевший — как будто и правда обратился в каменную статую. Совсем не изящную, несмотря на пропорции, а массивную, громоздкую. Не греческий атлет или бог, а мифическое порождение хаоса, полузверь. Наполеон повернулся, посмотрел ему в глаза.

И в следующее мгновение его с пудовой силой впечатали затылком в дверь. Желудок совершил кульбит, и на секунду даже подумалось, что Илья пришёл в движение для смертельного удара.

Но его действие оказалось по существу таким же неотвратимым. Он Наполеона целовал, раздвигая его губы языком, впившись в него руками, вплавившись телом. Понимали оба: назад дороги нет.

— Всегда было интересно, какова твоя сила в этом русле, — хрипло улыбнулся Наполеон, когда Илья приник губами к его шее. Удовольствие волнами бродило по телу, замыкало мозг и разрядом жадного возбуждения отдавало в пах.

— Всегда знал, что ты всех людей оцениваешь прежде всего с точки зрения секса.

Руки Ильи пробрались под его рубашку, холодом прикоснулись к распалённой коже. Он лапал его и вжимался собственным пахом, тёрся об него и целовал шею, выкладывая на ней Транссибирский шёлковый путь из засосов.

Наполеон застонал. Он плыл в чужом вожделении, даря в ответ своё. Но все же отвечал:

— Не вижу в этом ничего плохого, Илья. Так я чаще нахожу в людях что-то особенное, чем многие другие.

Илья окинул взглядом квартиру, подумал, что вот он — идеальный момент, чтобы записать всё это на плёнку и использовать для шантажа. И всё равно продолжил Наполеона целовать. Его эмоции были так противоречивы и тесно переплетены, что для проложения маршрута сквозь них понадобился бы мудрый проводник. То, что Наполеон принимал за злость, было возбуждением. То, что ему привиделось стыдливостью, оказалось с трудом сдерживаемым желанием. Жар исходил от него мощной аурой, пленял тело и размывал мир в одной простой жажде — секса.

Им помешал бинт. Рука Ильи наткнулась на препону, и он, отрезвлённый, отстранился и распахнул глаза. Чёрные зрачки, ледяные океаны. Наполеон беспечно и пьяно потянулся к нему за прерванным поцелуем, но губы остались безучастными, сомкнутыми. Руки на рёбрах шелохнулись и выскользнули из-под рубашки. Опустились, как не касавшиеся только что вовсе.

— Прости, — сказал Илья не своим голосом и сделал шаг назад.

— Тебе абсолютно не за что извиняться.

Пах натягивался, сердце колотилось, а в крови разгорались адреналин и злое желание. Хищник в Наполеоне негодовал.

Илья же стоял как вкопанный. Смотрел немигающе, и даже краска с лица начала сползать. Остолбенел, понял Наполеон. Брюки ему тесны, а он остолбенел — силища в нём бешеная, и он боится навредить.

Наполеон поднял его руку и положил её под воротник своей рубашки. Туда, где между створок ткани бешено бился пульс.

— Расстегни.

— Ковбой, — запротестовал Илья. Рука дрогнула, но Наполеон, предвидя сопротивление, всё ещё удерживал.

— Расстегни.

— Ты потом будешь Уэйверли объяснять, отчего швы разошлись?

— Я большой мальчик, самостоятельно принимаю решения.

— Это решение принимают двое.

Нашла коса на камень. Наполеон расстегнул рубашку сам. Илья всё так же непроницаемо обвёл взглядом бинты и посмотрел ему в глаза.

Член Наполеона в брюках дёрнулся от одной мысли, что он Илью сейчас разденет. Что Илья будет не просто обнажён перед ним, как это случалось в их совместной рабочей жизни, а что это он, Наполеон, его обнажит.

Как сам Илья сегодня одевал его на выставку, так он снимет с него слой за слоем всю одежду до последней детали. Картина возникла соблазнительная донельзя.

Наполеон выскользнул из пиджака и провёл ладонью по своему животу, до самых рёбер.

— До сюда, Илья, — сказал он, спокойно глядя в глаза. — И отсюда.

Он переместил руку выше, над бинтом, почти на самое плечо. Илья смотрел затравленным зверем, недоверчивым и жаждущим.

— Неужели я кажусь тебе таким слабым? — закокетничал Наполеон.

— Скорее глупым, — отрезал Илья.

Его голос рокотал низко, и Наполеона наизнанку выкручивало похотью. Он улыбнулся, и Илье показалось, что именно так должен был улыбаться Змей-искуситель, соблазняя Еву яблоком в Эдеме. Илья клокотал от нестерпимой жажды, стояло у него намертво. Наполеон ответил:

— А мне кажется, сегодня у меня идеи одна лучше другой.

И, нежно и властно вплетя руку Илье в волосы на затылке, снова поцеловал его, смело и глубоко проталкивая в рот ловкий язык.

Руки Ильи преодолели все кордоны без согласия с мозгом — тот был не в состоянии. Мгновение — и одежды на Наполеоне почти не осталось, а Илья уже сам оплетал ладонью его голову, поддерживал затылок, большими пальцами гладил щёки, впитывал руками с той же самоотдачей, что и губами. Грозная машина КГБ оказалась нежным любовником.

Наполеон с тихим рокотом, вибрацией отозвавшимся во всём теле Ильи, толкнул его назад, заставляя пройти в комнату.

Он укусил Илью за губу, и тот поморщился и тихо зашипел, глядя с угрозой, но не оторвал от него рук и на долю секунды. Они пятились и целовались, врезались в мебель и облюбовали стену, пока не добрались до спальни. Наполеон будет вновь и вновь вспоминать этот терренкур поцелуев, блуждая по квартире потом, без Ильи.

— Великан, — с удовольствием прошептал он, отвлекая Илью, снова наклоняя его голову вниз к своим губам.

Илья ответил и на поцелуй, и на слова:

— Bogatyr’, — на лице проступало самодовольство: он явно собирался продемонстрировать свою удаль на примере.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Наполеон сам толкнул Илью, пока тот не выкинул что-нибудь несусветное. Илья запнулся в собственных ногах и повалился на кровать. Наполеон замер перед ним, давая себе всего мгновение, чтобы насладиться маленькой победой.

Илья Курякин, полуголый, распалённо-возбуждённый лежал на его китайских простынях, и лишь его брюки, уже расстёгнутые, почти ничего не скрывающие, темнели контрастом. Ещё утром он не мог и представить, чем закончится вечер, а теперь хотел Илью нестерпимо.

— Ты — мечта скульптора, Илья, — низко прорычал он, склоняясь над ним и глядя вниз, вдоль сильного тела. — Экстаз, воплощённый в человеке. Каждый мускул перетекает в другой с поистине эллинским изяществом.

Глаза Ильи смотрели пронизывающе и пряно. У Наполеона кожа иголками шла от этого взгляда. Его скручивало от желания.

— Чего это эллинским? Сделано в СССР! — ответил Илья и потащил его на себя.

Складки простыни лежали вокруг снежными шапками, ладонь ласкала член Наполеона, глаза заволокло, а запах, сильный, стойкий, бешено наполнявший всю комнату, возбуждал.

Щёки Ильи горели страстными, почти алыми пятнами, россыпью сбегающими вниз, чтобы вновь собраться на шее. Наполеон окатил взглядом желанное тело, посмотрел на толстый, прижатый к животу член и застонал. Пальцы ног поджимались, так ему хотелось взять своё. Но перепалка была настолько в их духе, что место ей нашлось даже в постели.

— Ты ранен, — говорил Ильи.

— Вот именно, большевик, — парировал Наполеон. — Поэтому будет неразумно, если ты заставишь меня принимать свой вес.

— Не умничай.

— Уверен, врачи Уэйверли хорошо поработали.

— Не имею желания проверять.

— Я не для того с тебя штаны снимал, чтобы ты не имел желания…

— Замолчи.

Илья определённо знал, что нужно делать с руками, и слова превратились сначала в негодующие, а после и полные удовольствия стоны. Илья смотрел с восхищением, а Наполеон любил, когда им восхищались.

— Иллиа, — застонал он со ставшим внезапно обольстительным акцентом и присоединился к его руке своей.

Наполеон потянулся вниз, попытался склониться, придавить его собой, но заволокло не удовольствием — болью. Рана не дала и немного согнуться, он поморщился и зашипел. Илья воспользовался его слабостью, и он оказался на лопатках. Глаза Ильи засверкали льдисто, и казалось, словно цвет вытаял из них. Они вновь стали кристальными, холодно-серыми, зрачки сжались, взгляд сосредоточился угрожающе. Секса в жизни Наполеона было предостаточно, но мало с кем из партнёров он случался по-настоящему бурным.

— Позволь подсказать, что нужно делать дальше, Илья, — проворковал Наполеон и лизнул его ушную раковину.

Илья втянул воздух и едва слышно застонал. Его кожа была покрыта панцирем мурашек, а вновь потемневшие глаза задёрнуло пеленой удовольствия. Но зацелованные губы заострились улыбкой:

— Спасибо, ковбой, я в курсе.

Илья даже не прижал над головой его запястья, как непременно сделал бы сам Наполеон, только посмотрел насмешливо из-под медных ресниц, а Наполеон не нашёлся с ответом. Потому поцеловал вздёрнутый уголок губ, пытаясь скрыть своё ошеломление.

Попытка провалилась.

— Прости, но я не девственница, — сказал Илья, наслаждаясь таким редким огорошенным выражением на его лице.

Посиневшие глаза Наполеона смотрели пристально, а выразительные брови сошлись на лбу. Илье стало не только смешно — он наполнился уверенностью, несомненно перетекавшей в него из растерянности Наполеона. Он никак не мог себе представить, что не будет у него, Ильи, первым мужчиной? Илья его поцеловал, сминая большой ладонью кудри на его затылке.

— Чёрт, а я думал пополнить свой список опороченных советских дев, — привычно парировал Наполеон.

Он смотрел на это мужественное лицо, белые резцы за красными от поцелуев губами, ресницы и лукаво светящиеся глаза — и не видел здесь ни одного повода для улыбки.

Наполеон вовсе не считал, будто у Ильи не было прошлого… Было, и ещё какое. Просто обычно он представлял себе репрессированного отца, беспризорное детство и болезненную заботу о матери. Но не прошлое в любовном плане.

— Как ты, оказывается, скулами водишь, когда ревнуешь, — сказал Илья, не отводя от него глаз.

— Что скулы, — Наполеон повёл рукой по его бедру, — я виртуозно управляюсь с каждой мышцей своего тела.

— Это ты сейчас член мышцей обозвал?

Илья нависал над ним и с трудом сдерживал хохот. 

— Ты у меня дома, Илья, — резонно заметил Наполеон. — В моей постели.

— Это верно, — Илья склонился над его лицом, но вместо того, чтобы поцеловать припухшие губы, произнёс в них. — Так что подскажи, где смазка хранится.

Наполеон сказал: в тумбочке.

— Часто пользуешься?

И пока Илья потянулся через кровать, он нашарил на второй тумбочке свой дорожный несессер и швырнул его в сторону. Посыпались с комода шпионские штучки, разлетелись письма, опрокинулся флакон духов, грохот вышел знатный.

— Что это? — невинно поинтересовался Наполеон.

Илья тут же вскинулся, поднявшись на колени, и взглянул через плечо, как Кинг-Конг на Манхэттен со шпиля Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, а он ловко юркнул и уложил Илью на спину.

— Вот бестия...

Наполеон сверкнул глазами и поднял его ногу, заставляя согнуть и упереть ступнёй в постель.

— Вторжение греков в Трою, — широко улыбаясь, выдал он и сам метнулся за смазкой.

Словно воздавая дань его хитрости, Илья не стал сопротивляться, и рука Наполеона вскоре заскользила по его ноге, большим пальцем прокладывая себе путь к самому сокровенному. Илья сцапал его за голову и притянул, раздвигая рот и проталкивая в него язык. Целовал он грубо и властно, но ноги развёл, как мосты Ленинграда.

Наполеон наслаждался захмелевшим выражением на курякинском лице, но целовать перестал. С улыбкой ушёл юрким ртом на его горло. Втянул, засосал, зализал, поцеловал Адамово яблоко и, спустившись, накрыл ловушкой губ сосок. Рука Наполеона одновременно ласкала его мошонку.

Илья застонал, и по его телу разлилась волна дрожи. Он завёл руку Наполеону на шею и с наслаждением сжал её.

— Tvoyu mat’, — жарко выдохнул он, разводя колени шире.

— Оставь мою маму, — ухмыльнулся Наполеон. — Она чудесная женщина.

— Чтоб тебя, Соло…

Наполеон с улыбкой вытянулся, лизнул его губы, оказался втянут в глубокий поцелуй, а потом нырнул вниз.

— К-ковбой, — застонал Илья, у которого сердце рухнуло от предвкушения, от понимания того, что сейчас будет. Его словно затащили на самый верх американских — русских, как называли их здесь, — горок, и он вот-вот должен был стремительно сорваться вниз. Наполеон Соло собирался взять у него за щёку.

Наполеон прошёлся щекотными поцелуями по его крепкому прессу, по поджавшемуся животу, но раньше, чем успел что-то сделать, почувствовал, как мужская лапища накрыла его затылок, и погрузил в жаркий рот член Ильи. А внутрь — тёплые скользкие пальцы.

Илья дёрнулся от неожиданности, а губы, пошло растянутые на его стволе, дрогнули в ухмылке.

— Против правил, — заявил Илья, но Наполеон двинул головой, обласкал языком его член, заглотнул молча, и на этом комментарии закончились. Начались постанывания. Сдержанные, мучительно-негромкие, но умопомрачительно пьяные. « _Вот так, Куряки_ _н_ , — всё-таки подумал Наполеон, беззастенчиво натягиваясь горлом на его большущий ствол. — _Я лучше, чем он. Лучше, чем кто-либо_ ».

Пальцами он не спешил, хотя у самого стояло накрепко. Илья изголодался по ласке — всегда владеющий собой, экономный на эмоции, на желания. Наполеон сосал с самоотдачей, может быть, не так уж любивший делать именно это, но абсолютно захваченный жаждой отправить Илью за грань.

Другая рука, до этого ласкавшая мошонку Ильи, поднялась вверх, огладила бок и сжала в пальцах сосок, посылая жар по третьему пути наслаждения в теле Ильи. Сверху послышался глубокий стон. Голова Наполеона ходила туда-сюда меж раскинутых ног, а, вскинув глаза, он увидел, что Илья на него смотрит. Он ухмыльнулся ему одними глазами и снова принялся за минет. Пальцы уже пробрались глубоко, сразу три, и он стал сгибать и разводить их.

Илья красноречиво застонал, скомкал простыню и позвал его по имени.

Может быть, ласковое обращение Илью и бесило, но в одном Наполеон был уверен. Его самого сводило с ума это русское, неправильное, поставленное не туда ударение: На-по-ле-о’н. И Илье его старательное, мягкое Ил-лиа тоже нравилось.

Он ублажал Илью ртом и трахал пальцами. Оторвался он только, когда влажный член уже запульсировал, и тогда до боли, с рыком прикусил за бедро изнутри. Потёрся сам о постель и вскинулся.

— Илюша, будь так любезен, — Наполеон смотрел львом, царственным и беспрекословным.

Илья прищурился, захрипел, а его тело среагировало быстрее сознания — он приподнялся, давая Наполеону прижаться, вмяться, притереться своим влажным стволом и повернуть к себе спиной.

— Аккуратно, ковбой, — захрипел Илья. — Швы.

Наполеон куснул его за загривок, поцеловал верхний позвонок и засмеялся хрипло.

…Побелевшие кулаки, сжатые на прутьях кроватной спинки, словно ударили поддых. Сила, огромная, бешеная, звериная — и подчинилась ему.

Курякин смял кованую спинку его кровати.

Он мог убивать с одного удара. Мог скинуть с себя Наполеона, сказать нет. Но вместо этого отдавался ему, позволял, терпел боль и получал удовольствие.

Он вбивался в Илью сзади быстро, жадно, глубоко, без особой нежности. Два метра роста и девяносто килограммов мышц — Илье не нужны были церемонии. В голове кипела, бурлила похоть, член плясал внутри него, они оба низко стонали, и, благо, тяжелая кровать Наполеона крепко стояла на ножках.

— …Blyad’, — сказал Илья, когда они кончили. Он лежал лицом в койку и неудобно выгибал шею.

Взмыленый, взлохмаченный Наполеон, с налипшими на лоб влажными кудрями жарко дышал ему в загривок и, в принципе, был согласен.

— Я теперь не сяду, — закончил мысль Илья.

— Хочу на это посмотреть, — улыбнулся Наполеон.

Илья не поленился вывернуться, чтобы бросить на него убийственный взгляд. Который разбился о бессмысленную и заразительную улыбку. Любуясь ею, Илья со стоном повернулся на другой бок. Наполеон безошибочно определил, что ласковым взглядом тот смотрит на его ненавистные кудри. Но сейчас, после секса, ему было абсолютно плевать.

— Ты как? — негромко спросил Илья.

Его глаза мерцали в вечернем полумраке. Наполеон даже не сразу понял, о чём вопрос.

— Как Наполеон, — он медленно и широко улыбнулся, переворачиваясь на спину. Мягкий член тяжело лёг на бедро.

Илья тут же подобрался и нашарил на полу подушку, подложил ему под голову. Он осмотрел его перевязь и поцеловал здоровую грудь, горячо опаляя дыханием. Наполеон, глядя на него, стукнул пальцем по своим губам, и Илья вздохнул и приподнялся, оставляя на них поцелуй.

— Ну так что там, — сказал Наполеон после нескольких минут нежности и кусаний. — Значит, у тебя были мужчины.

Илья захрипел и едва не закатил глаза.

— У нас осталось что-то из еды?

Илья соскочил с кровати, вскинул руки и потянулся. Могучий стан покрывали засосы. Наполеон улыбался.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Синдро́м Стенда́ля — психическое расстройство, характеризующееся частым сердцебиением, головокружением и галлюцинациями. Данная симптоматика проявляется, когда человек находится под воздействием произведений изобразительного искусства, поэтому нередко синдром возникает в месте их сосредоточения — музеях, картинных галереях. Симптомы могут вызвать не только предметы искусства, но и чрезмерная красота природы: природных явлений, животных, невероятно красивых людей.  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Синдром_Стендаля


	8. Напряжение над стритами

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> В описании Парада Победы 1945 года я позволяю себе следующие вольности:  
> 1\. Бронетехника совершает путь до Красной площади через Моховую улицу, а люди стоят где хотят, как на Моховой, так и на Тверской (тогда - улице Горького).  
> 2\. О происходящем на параде рассказывают через рупоры, чтобы зрители, которые не попали непосредственно на Красную площадь, тоже могли понимать, что там происходит (на самом деле, даже те, кто стояли на площади, его только видели, а озвучивали парад уже на телестудии для эфира) https://www.mk.ru/social/2016/05/05/golos-parada-pobedy-moya-budochka-naverkhu-tribun.html

Илье почти исполнилось четырнадцать, и он наконец смог вернуться в Москву-победительницу. Глупо говорить, что к произошедшему он был не готов, ведь к неожиданностям не подготовишься.

Мать поглядывала по сторонам и натягивала на лоб промокшую шляпку, словно боялась, что её кто-нибудь узнает. Миниатюрная, она легко терялась в толпе. Илья взял её за руку.

— Отсюда мы ничего не увидим, — сказал он, сильно вытянувшийся за последнее время и легко глядевший поверх голов.

Она только кивнула и робко проговорила:

— Ничего, Илюша.

На него мама не смотрела, её глаза беспокойно бегали в окнах плеч и толкучке тел. Через длинные шеренги пришедших посмотреть парад москвичей виднелась славная советская бронетехника, прокатившая от полигонов страны до самого Рейхстага, а теперь гордо двигавшаяся на Красную площадь. Для них места там не хватило, и Илья с мамой стояли на Моховой вместе с сотнями других зрителей. Он хмурился, замечая, как волнуется мама, но не понимая, отчего.

— Ты сегодня очень красивая, — улыбнулся он, наклонившись к её мокрым кудрям. Толпа ревела, но мама его слышала. Однако она лишь вежливо кивнула, только дрогнули губы. Как прогнать тревогу с её лица, он не знал.

Дождь шёл с самого утра, и все зрители вымокли до нитки, но даже не думали расходиться. Люди, словно обезумевшие от радости носороги, наваливались на них со спины и боков, и Илье приходилось толкаться в ответ. Но едва только в рупорах раздался голос маршала Жукова, толпа смолкла. Всего лишь в нескольких сотнях метров он возвышался на трибуне над целым советским воинством. Илья очень хорошо представлял себе это зрелище: перекрытый флагами ГУМ и кнопки офицерских фуражек на блестящих булыжниках Красной Площади, с которой четыре года назад солдаты уходили на войну. То была далеко не первая армия, которую она повидала за почти восьмисотлетнюю историю Москвы.

Представлял себе трибуну с правительством, Центральным Комитетом партии и Сталиным, уступившим ораторское место прославленному маршалу Красной Армии. И даже белого скакуна, на котором, по старинной традиции, непременно должен был въезжать на площадь Жуков. Толпа безмолвно выслушала речь о героическом народе, проницательном правительстве и великой победе и возликовала под выстрелы пушек. Заиграл новый гимн Советского Союза, и даже дождь ненадолго стих.

— Мам, я принесу тебе журнал, пока снова не ливануло! — крикнул Илья сквозь грохот начавшегося парада.

Мать обернулась и посмотрела растерянно, брови сжались на переносице, и на её лице появилось такое трагичное выражение, что он добавил, сжав худое плечо:

— Я быстро. Киоск должен быть тут, рядом.

— Только не потеряйся, Илюша.

— Не потеряюсь.

Илья улыбнулся ей ласково и выскользнул из толпы, как из пододеяльника, края сомкнулись, и только мамины глаза глядели над чьим-то плечом. «Я быстро!» — повторил он одними губами и протиснулся к торцу Националя, чтобы пробраться на узкую тупиковую улочку в корпусах МГУ и Первого меда. Всего каких-то несколько метров, а народу уже не было. Зато торжественность ощущалась чуть ли не сильнее, потому что видеть он ничего не мог, зато всё слышал. Он с восторгом оглянулся на живой поток людей и верхушки красных знамён, развёрнутых как нельзя вовремя — в затишье непогоды.

Прошло восемнадцать лет, а до сих пор при мыслях об особом душистом аромате, царящем в Москве после сильного дождя, перед мысленным взором Ильи представал пустынный безымянный переулок и парад Победы, гремящий за спиной.

Киоск Союзпечати он действительно нашёл недалеко, но вот журналов в нём уже не осталось. Кажется, эта гениальная идея — укрыться от падающих капель плотной обложкой — пришла в голову не ему одному. Но у тележки с мороженым ему удалось взять небольшую коробку из-под «48 копеек» у продавщицы, которая всё поглядывала в сторону улицы Горького, но не решалась отойти с рабочего места.

Назад он спешил как можно быстрее. Чем серее было московское небо и фасады домов, тем ярче казались алые знамёна Кремля и аквамариновые мундиры военачальников. Дождь уже стал накрапывать снова, и Илья вскинул над головой свой трофей — коробку. На Горького тоже было полным-полно народу, поэтому он вновь нырнул в свой тайный лаз, которым они с мамой часто пользовались в той, прошлой жизни, когда гуляли возле папиной работы.

Три с половиной военных года от отца у них не было даже фамилии. Но это в прошлом. Теперь они вновь вернулись домой, в столицу, и скоро мама получит новый паспорт, где в графе прописка будет гордо стоять: Москва. Илья протискивался через толпу, точно Моисей, раздвигающий море. Коробку пришлось вскинуть высоко на вытянутых руках, народ сжимался плотно.

Но мамы на месте не оказалось.

Илья замер удивлённо. Он оставил её здесь, прямо напротив скошенного угла «Националя», рядом с вот этой дамой в двухцветном платье. Илья потеснил первый ряд зрителей и спросил даму, но мамы словно след простыл. Хмурясь он вертелся в толпе, вызывая в ней возмущения и не обращая на них никакого внимания. Его не было всего минут десять, как она могла не дождаться? А главное, зачем? Зачем ей понадобилось уйти? Парад вовсю гремел за кремлёвской стеной, подробно сопровождаемый рассказом бессменного диктора Советского Союза о проходящих войсках и проезжающей технике.

Маму Илья искал почти час. Он был обеспокоен, но, по эвакуационной привычке, старался не слишком привлекать внимание. Он спрашивал у людей, ходил по Моховой и обеим сторонам улицы Горького кругами, даже заглядывал в «Националь» и дворики других учреждений. И всё чаще со злобой поглядывал вверх по улице, на площадь Дзержинского, туда, где располагалась ненавистная Лубянка.

Разом вся радость, ликование от победы и возвращения домой сошли на нет, мир из большого и родного места стал очень детализированным и опасным. Мигом вспомнилось, что жить им надо с оглядкой, что для семьи предателя Родины нигде нет места. Как легко, оказывается, было забыться. Его сердце замирало от страха, а адреналин горячил кровь. В голове засела одна только мысль: зачем, ну зачем он оставил её одну? Проигрывался только один сценарий: как они стоят рядом, и беда проходит стороной, как он закрывает её широким плечом. В горле стоял ком.

А когда он маму нашёл, облегчение длилось очень недолго.

Маленькая худая женщина в мокром платье, встрепанная и бледная — вот как она выглядела. Кто-то усадил её на низкий подоконник театра Ермоловой, а это почти двести метров от того, места, где они расстались, чудо, что он разглядел её в такой толпе! Ноги её неловко подкосились в сторону, туфля едва держалась на пятке. Сперва Илья даже подумал, что её сбила машина.

— Мама! Что случилось?!

Он бросился к ней, опускаясь на корточки и вглядываясь в белое лицо. Руки её были ледяными, а взгляд не фокусировался. Мама дышала трудно и быстро.

— Сын? — грубо спросила грузная женщина, стоявшая вплотную к ним. — Где тебя черти носят?

Илья покосился на неё, пытаясь согреть мамины руки. В женщине он опознал типичную скандалистку из очереди. Она стояла подбоченясь и глядела на них хмуро, как кондукторша трамвая.

— Мама, ты в порядке? Что произошло?

Не могли же её в самом деле узнать. Он заозирался по сторонам. Кроме женщины рядом, ими никто не интересовался. Город жил своей жизнью, люди ликовали, шёл дождь.

Мама, смотревшая куда-то мимо, в дорогу, резко вскинула глаза и не отводила их несколько долгих мгновений, будто не узнавала.

— Сынок…

— Всё хорошо. Я здесь. Я отведу тебя домой. Ты не ударилась? — спрашивал он, надевая на неё свою куртку, а потом посмотрел на женщину требовательно. — Что с ней?

Та глядела в ответ недовольно, но и с тревогой. Может, у неё и был склочный характер, но она не оставила его мать в беде, а это дорогого стоило.

— Плохо ей. В толпе плохо стало. Почти обморок случился. Уводи её отсюда, мальчик.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — отступившая было паника захватывала его снова, но даже она не шла ни в какое сравнение с невыносимым чувством беспомощности. — Я найду тебе воды.

— Не уходи! — мама сжала его запястье с немыслимой для женщины в её состоянии силой.

— Хорошо. Я тут. Всё хорошо. Пойдём домой.

Женщина раздобыла для них воды в театре, впрочем, и усилившийся дождь помогал прояснить сознание. На ногах мама стояла довольно твёрдо, но Илья всё равно обнял её, поддерживая. До подмосковного Кунцево добираться было ещё очень и очень долго.

Тот день сохранил в его памяти не только аромат московского дождя. Илья навсегда запомнил чувство страшной вины перед близким человеком — мамой! — которого он подвёл. И решил, что такого не повторится больше никогда.

***

Илья смотрел на утренний город. С 86-ого этажа не было слышно оглушительного воя пожарных и полицейских машин. Он давно знал, что, чем дальше ты находишься от проблем, тем менее значительными они кажутся. Только раньше он не замечал, что расстояние это можно прокладывать и в высоту.

Вид с Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг отличался от вида со сталинских высоток по определению вертикаль-горизонталь: в Нью-Йорке город рос вверх, в Москве — вширь. На смотровую площадку Илья поднялся в одиночестве. Наполеон мог бы и «обидеться», сказать, что хотел отвести его туда сам. Но Илье нужно было пространство, и где, как не на самом высоком здании мира, он мог его ощутить?

Восемь утра. Ноябрь. Нью-Йорк. Высочайшая рукотворная точка планеты. Мог ли одиннадцатилетний Илья из эвакуации себе такое вообразить? Он опёрся о парапет и рассматривал немыслимый футуризм, каким-то неведомым образом являвшийся не только реальностью, но уже и историей. На север с юга идут авеню, на запад с востока — стриты[1].

Где-то среди всех этих высоток была одна, в которой ещё мирно спал Наполеон. Илья вгляделся в далёкое домино домов. День был холодным, первым настолько холодным в этом месяце. Наполеон наверняка к такому не готов. Проснётся утром и будет не в настроении. На миссиях Илья иногда варил ему по утрам кофе. Наполеон почти всегда готовил для них завтраки.

Потянуло холодным ветром, но он не обратил внимания. То, что они с Наполеоном наделали, было полнейшей глупостью, и она, без сомнения, могла их убить. Стало уже неважно, как давно это началось между ними, потому что сейчас было ясно одно — это неназванное понравилось обоим. 

Наполеон в его жизни взял уже второй Рубикон: сперва он разрушил карьеру Ильи, предложив ему вместо убийства сжечь плёнку с работой профессора Теллера, теперь — круто развернул его сексуальный вектор.

Спускаясь в шикарном нью-йоркском лифте, Илья решал, принести Наполеону завтрак домой или не стоит. На взгляд Ильи, статус их отношений особо не поменялся. Показаться сентиментальным он не боялся — Илья был достаточно уверен в себе.

Не забывая, однако, что в досье Наполеона есть строчка «профессиональный соблазнитель», он направился в кофейню возле его дома. Илья уже сделал свой выбор вчера. Он был разведчиком, и трезвость ума не подводила его даже в самые оглушительные моменты.

— Тирамису? — предложила девушка в кофейне. — У вас такой красивый акцент. Лондон?

 _«Перестарался»_ , — подумал он.

— Уэльс, — улыбнулся Илья, бросив пару монет в баночку для чаевых с надписью «На Гавайи». — В Нью-Йорке всегда такая хорошая осень?

— Хорошая? — девушка рассмеялась. — Что же в ней хорошего? Холодно, как в Советском Союзе.

Илья купил ковбою большой кофе и ассорти из пирожных. Наполеону нравились эклеры с шоколадом, орехи, карамель и всё вот такое — сладкое. Но донести завтрак до его квартиры было не суждено. Вездесущий канал «Ди» в пачке сигарет, в узких кругах также известной как спутниковый коммуникатор А.Н.К.Л., ожил голосом связитки. Уэйверли вернулся из Лондона, и их вызывали в штаб. В срочном порядке.

***

В штабе царила атмосфера контролируемой гонки, как и всегда. Звонко отстукивая каблучками, секретарши бегали с бумагами, папками, иногда целыми кейсами и быстро расхватали пирожные Наполеона. Тот опаздывал. Или это Илья пришёл слишком рано.

— Курякин, — хмыкнул Уэйверли, помятый, несмотря на утренний час. Очевидно, у него была бессонная ночь. Сара принесла ему новую сорочку, но он едва удостоил секретаршу вниманием — редкое явление для их британского джентльмена.

— Хорошо, Курякин, дождёмся ваших напарников.

— Мистер Уэйверли, отдохните, я принесу вам поесть… — суетилась Сара.

Все дела в их профессии были срочными, так что ничего странного, что их сорвали из отпуска. Напарников он отправился дожидаться в кафетерии.

Всегда полный народу, он гудел и сегодня. В штабе работало больше сотни сотрудников: семь отделов здесь и финансы — в соседнем здании. Лишь агенты мелькали, как фонарики в ночной засаде.

Про бассейн Наполеон, конечно, шутил, однако масштаб агентства поражал. Спонсировали его восемь стран, включая СССР. Воплощённая мечта о потерянном Вавилоне. Казалось бы, вершина карьеры, куда стремиться дальше? Истинная борьба с мировым злом, а чтобы жизнь мёдом не казалась, и ложка дёгтя тут же — работа вдали от дома.

В 63-м году Ю.С.С. Энтерпрайз ещё не прилетел на орбиту американского телевидения, а уже можно было почувствовать себя на борту звездолёта Объединённой Федерации Планет. По нему в обе стороны сновали люди. Персонал Илье уже примелькался. Агенты друг другу были знакомы лишь по позывным. Фредерика из отдела дешифровки везла канцелярскую тележку, и перестук её каблучков терялся в общем гомоне хорошо отлаженной человеческой машины. Илья поймал себя на мысли, что этот перевалочный лагерь при восхождении на вершину его карьеры ему нравится.

Габи нашла его через полчаса.

— Господи, вот ты где! — она заглянула в кафетерий и сразу направилась к нему. — У тебя есть зажигалка?

Илья моргнул.

— Когда это ты начала курить?

Габи фыркнула и увела его в пересечение бесконечных коридоров, через мгновение они уже были далеко от кафетерия. Как в одном важном департаменте в Москве: шёл-шёл по второму этажу, никуда не сворачивал и раз — ты уже на четвёртом.

Они поднялись на крышу где-то над кабинетом Уэйверли — вид был такой же. Илья хмыкнул: ну просто экскурсия по крышам Нью-Йорка.

— В чём дело?

— Да я и сама не знаю. Он попросил разыскать тебя и зажигалку.

На краю небоскрёба, скучающе глядя в туманную нью-йоркскую даль, стоял Наполеон, и сердце Ильи пропустило удар.

Наполеон обернулся и посмотрел на них, зябкий в своём стиляжном костюме, без пальто. Он смотрел серьезно и сосредоточенно. Острые скулы, волевой подбородок. Только губы печально вздрогнули, когда он увидел Илью:

— Угроза.

Глаза его рассматривали Илью жадно. Они с Габи подошли, она хмуро обнимала себя руками, все трое выбрались на крышу без верхней одежды.

— Ковбой.

Можно было ни о чём не спрашивать, всё читалось в глазах. Он рад. Ни о чём не жалеет. Захотелось сказать сразу многое. Например, что он совсем дурак — голым в ноябре ходить. Но вид у ковбоя оставался собранным и натянутым.

— Что случилось? — спросил Илья.

— Уэйверли не смог нас ждать. Уже вылетел отсюда, как ястреб. Для нас оставил это.

Глядя в глаза, Наполеон протянул ему сложенный пополам листок со вскрытой печатью А.Н.К.Л. В коротком послании, написанном лично рукой Уэйверли, было всего четыре слова, но они били поддых, как Мохаммед Али.

_Сеть в Берлине уничтожена._

Наполеон наблюдал, как окаменел взгляд Ильи. Как брови заложили тугую складку. Илья отлично умел скрывать свои чувства, но от него он их не прятал.

Он поднял глаза на напарника, заходил желваками. Значит убиты все. Что ещё здесь было добавить? Наполеон кивнул, и Илья отдал записку Габи.

— О боже, — она закрыла рот ладонью.

— Полагаю, это также означает, что провалено сразу множество операций и, вероятно, раскрыты каналы. Сейчас атмосфера в А.Н.К.Л. накалится до предела.

Судорожно соображая, Габи отошла от них к антеннам связи, замаскированным под рекламные щиты со стороны города: пышноволосая красотка[2] с антеннами в волосах, в скафандре для выхода в открытый космос, сидела на краешке заставленного коктейлями стола и рекламировала «бесцветный русский виски», обозначенный фамилией, как человек — «Smirnoff». О чём думала Габи, было совершенно ясно: Берлин. Как Уэйверли захочет использовать здесь её?

— Всё в порядке, Габи, — сказал Наполеон, глядя с тревожной нежностью. — Ты с нами. Он не вернёт тебя за стену.

Она только махнула рукой. Илья смотрел на неё через плечо невыносимо раненым взглядом. Наполеон чувствовал себя отцом небольшого семейства.

— Для тебя ещё одна записка, Илья, — вздохнул он. По правде говоря, Наполеон сгорал от любопытства.

Он отдал Илье ещё один листок, не запечатанный, но сложенный вчетверо. В нём Уэйверли писал: «Не обижайтесь, Курякин. Дела вынуждают отменить брифинг». Илья фыркнул и скомкал её. Типично для Уэйверли.

— Что там? — опасливо спросила Габи.

— Извиняется, что не сказал мне, — отмахнулся Илья. — Я говорил с ним полчаса назад, он хотел дождаться вас.

 _«Уэйверли…_ — подумал Наполеон. — _Это просто смешно. Ему никогда не взять Илью на поводок_ ». На что он делает ставку? Неужели на него, Наполеона? Тогда это он явно зря. Наполеона никто никогда не считал надёжным, и в этом они не ошибались.

Несколько минут они молчали, раздумывая. Затем Наполеон попросил зажигалку, и они мрачно смотрели, как в импровизированной из жестянки пепельнице горит эпитафия всей берлинской резидентуре.

Наполеон. Крыша. Костерок. Прошло восемь месяцев, а кажется, всё для Ильи только начиналось.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Маяковский "Бродвей"
> 
> [2]https://dubikvit.livejournal.com/45300.html


	9. Илья в постельных тонах

Полукружие синяка на мягкой коже выволокло чувства из Ильи за шкирку. Вкрапление лопнувших сосудов в желтоватом ореоле, проступающее под порослью волос. Фиолетовые разводы, синие отпечатки. Илья коснулся его ребёр и смотрел на следы собственной несдержанности распахнутым взглядом. Руки чувственно обрисовали бок и стали искать другие отметины.

— Что это ты делаешь? — поинтересовался Наполеон.

Илья тронул синяк губами, провёл по рёбрам носом и положил ухо на поджимающийся от щекотки живот.

— Я наставил тебе синяков.

— Видел.

— Извини за это.

— Я не женщина, большевик. На грубость не обижусь. Как и ты сам.

И они только что это друг другу продемонстрировали. Илья скакал на его члене, как казак на верном коне, а потом опрокинул Наполеона на лопатки и до изнеможения вбивался сам. За что он тут извиняется?

Илья хмыкнул, не отвечая, и поцеловал дурманно пахнувший Наполеоном пупок. Так-то оно так, вот только раньше Илья не замечал этого… а кожу ковбоя расцветили пьяные отпечатки его рук. Следы его силы, которую рядом с ковбоем он совсем не сдерживал, — расслаблялся.

— Поставь засос, Илья, и можешь смело считать, что пометил меня.

Илья фыркнул. Пометишь его, как же. До первой юбки.

— Поздно не оставлять на мне следы.

Илья нахмурился и посмотрел на него. Он вовсе не хотел причинять ковбою боль. Наполеон прекрасно читал мысли по его глазам и коснулся большим пальцем губ. Лежащий в его постели, голый, посткоитальный Илья дал бы фору многим женщинам.

Наполеон смотрел на него и ухмылялся. Его правильный советский мальчик. Идеальные черты лица. Идеальное тело. Неидеальная идеология. Кто был тем первым, об кого ты запнулся, Илья?

Наполеон водил пальцами по его спине и плечам, чертил маршруты от шрама к шраму. Внешность Ильи зачаровывала. Ленивая послеоргазменная нежность соблазняла ощущением власти.

Илья смотрел на него снизу, любовался мужественным подбородком и точёными скулами. Хотел обхватить ладонями податливую глину и вылепить такое же совершенное волевое лицо.

Наполеон подхватил его идею, улыбнулся, выбираясь из постели и сказал: лежи.

Обнаженный, длинный Илья в морской пене взбитых простыней. Рождение Венеры его сердца. Наполеон взял фотокамеру Ильи и принёс её в спальню.

— Net. Не вздумай меня снимать голым, — Илья тут же натянул на пах подушку и воззрился строго.

— Ты красивый. Ты ведь знаешь об этом, Илья? — Наполеон навёл камеру и смотрел в видоискатель. Ноги Ильи занимали почти весь кадр. Стройные. Умопомрачительные.

— Ковбой. Ты спятил. Положи камеру сейчас же.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь, большевик? Никаких пошлостей, только искусство. Прикройся и позволь мне запечатлеть тебя в моей постели.

— Положи. Камеру.

Наполеон улыбнулся, догадавшись. Поглядел на него поверх фотоаппарата.

— Смущаешься.

Напряжённый Илья зверем смотрел с кровати и растопыривал пальцы на ногах. Наполеон с полуулыбкой коснулся холодной ступни и погладил.

— Пожалуйста, Илья. Я не буду пошлить.

Илья нервно поправил волосы. А вот портить образ было нельзя. Наполеону пришлось оседлать его — поверх подушки. Прижать собой и припечатать взглядом. Илья глядел пристально. Ладони тут же легли на бока Наполеона.

— Не трогай волосы, — уверенная рука провела по светлой макушке, встрёпывая обратно и коснулась большим пальцем шрама на виске. — Дай мне запомнить этот момент навсегда.

— Запоминай, — Илья фыркнул, глядя в глаза. — Камера тебе для этого не нужна.

— Не нужна. Но мне очень хочется. Такой красивый и мой.

Наполеон говорил с подкупающим спокойствием. Сам такой красавец, что у Ильи сердце замирало. Но как же было приятно, что этот совершенный черноволосый Нарцисс считает красивым его. Вслух он, конечно, сказал другое:

— Бессовестный ты, Соло. Людей по одёжке встречаешь.

— С первым не поспорю, — он ослепительно улыбнулся и блеснул знанием русского фольклора. — Зато провожаю по уму. А внешность не ценят только слепцы и дурнушки. Ты, Курякин, ни то и ни другое.

— Horosho, — согласился Илья. — Но тебе не поздоровится, если снимешь лишнее.

— Ну что ты, Илья. Мне бы потом пришлось убить за эти фотографии, — рассмеявшись, он поднялся вверх на сильных ногах. Выпрямился в коленях, наставляя на него зеркало камеры, как дуло пистолета.

Илья посмотрел в своё опрокинутое отражение и скинул смущение. Они столько лет примеряли на себя разнообразные личины, что давно научились раскрепощаться. К тому же после секса у него не осталось ни единого поднятого барьера. Он откинулся на спинку кровати и улыбнулся в камеру.

Наполеон на мгновение опустил её, глядя на него поверх пристальным взглядом. Улыбка Ильи, вот такая — явно наигранная, как для объекта, но от этого не менее красивая, пленяла. Гладковыбритый, улыбчивый, голый, в смятых простынях. За эту фотографию действительно можно было убить. Никто никогда её не увидит, большевик.

— Тебе идёт, — сказал Наполеон, стоя над ним на коленях.

— Что идёт? Секс с тобой?

Коснувшись его ляжки, Наполеон медленно повёл вверх костяшками пальцев к колену. Илья дёрнулся, втянул воздух и впился распахнутым взглядом. То, что нужно! Наполеон нажал на затвор.

— Соло.

— Прости. На самом деле, люблю, когда ты смущаешься.

— Вали давай с моих колен.

— Ну, — улыбаясь невинно-виновато, Наполеон надул губы, — не обижайся, большевик.

Нахальная рука продолжала наглаживать бедро. Стервец. Но какой бесподобный. Илья любовался им, рассевшимся на его коленях, и очень хорошо мог понять, почему Наполеону захотелось его сфотографировать.

Волосы лежали тёмными влажными кольцами — послеоргазменная рассосредоточенность бриолиновой строгости. На щеках цвёл здоровый румянец. Губы припухли. Кожу покрывали засосы, словно марки на заграничном письме.

— Всё-таки природа над тобой потрудилась, — выдохнул Илья, внимательно глядя в обольстительные глаза. Он поднял руку и коснулся его щеки. — Даже глаза уникальные.

— Боже, сколько раз я это слышал.

Илья стушевался от сравнения со всеми прочими. Предыдущими любовниками, предыдущими пассиями. Но вслух сказал:

— От этого они не становятся менее удивительными.

Наполеон благодарно прижался к его руке щекой. Илья кожей почувствовал, как дрогнул уголок губ.

— Мне приятно.

Глаза смотрели сверху с этой невыносимой, но такой ласковой барственностью. Илья опустил руку и хлопнул его по бедру. Наполеон слишком разошёлся, и он сам решил тоже немного пофорсить.

— Вот так хорошо!

Наполеон слез с его колен, давая пространство для манёвра, и смотрел через камеру, как Илья позирует. А позировал тот, как прирождённая модель. И ещё делал тут вид, что смущается! Мятые простыни обратились в эротично скинутую тогу, а Илья — в мечту Вильгельма фон Глёдена.

О чём Наполеон не упустил возможности «припизднуть», как выражался Илья. И получил неожиданный ответ:

— Ещё одно такое сравнение, и на этом закончится твоя карьера фотографа.

— Не думал, что ты знаешь, кто это.

Наполеон глянул из-за камеры, облизал губы и встал на кровати, едва не задевая потолок.

— Если будешь надеяться, что собеседник просто не сможет тебе возразить, далеко не уедешь.

— Уф, — Наполеон сделал вид, что Илья его ужалил. — Откуда же ты знаком с творчеством барона, Илья? Расскажи мне. Мои догадки одна хуже другой!

— Уж на этот счёт я не сомневаюсь.

Илья мотнул головой, поправил волосы и посмотрел из простыней мужественным Адонисом. Если Наполеона часто сравнивали с Дионисом, то Илья несомненно был его Адонисом — тем, кто покорил прекрасного бога.

— И чем же тебе не угодило сравнение с античными моделями?

— Я, как минимум, совершеннолетний.

— Да-а, недостаток.

— Ты же меня намеренно бесишь.

— В любом случае, я говорил совсем про другие твои достоинства…

— Я так понимаю, это достоинство ты оценил как раз в Италии?

Илья неожиданно оказался сведущим в вопросе, и Наполеона это интриговало дико. Фотограф гомоэротической направленности — и Илья Курякин! Наполеон в жизни не поверит, что этому его тоже учили в разведшколе.

— Это достоинство я оценил совсем недавно.

— И как тебе?

— Илья… — Наполеон заулыбался. — Джентльмен не будет говорить о таких вещах вслух.

— Джентльмен не будет. А вот такой любитель pripizdnut’…

— Хамишь, детка…

В общем, разговор закольцевался, не будем передавать его полностью.

Он фотографировал Илью под неотъемлемое гудение Нью-Йорка за окном и вновь не мог отринуть мысли о том, как тот гармонично прижился не только в его городе, но и в квартире.

Квартира Наполеона была последней закрытой страной.

Правда, которую не знал Илья, заключалась в том, что эта классическая живопись на стенах, эти многочисленные безделушки, автографы, даже некоторые пластинки — всё было ложью. В этой квартире Наполеона было столько же, сколько и не было.

В гостиной висела одна из многочисленных и прекрасных Мадонн с младенцем. Но вовсе не для того, чтобы ублажать взор Наполеона и приводить в порядок его мысли. Нет, лишь чтобы у неожиданного гостя сложилось о Наполеоне совсем неверное впечатление. Что он совсем не тот человек, коим является на самом деле. Поиск утраченной матери и вечная невинная жертва. Каждый раз, будучи у него в гостях, Илья поглядывал на Мадонну молча.

Полностью исключить себя из своей же квартиры Наполеон не мог. Но, по крайней мере, половина предметов интерьера и личных вещей служила здесь одной единственной цели — обманывать.

Зачем, если он никого сюда не приводит? Право, глупый вопрос. Курякин же пришёл, хотя его и не звали.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой фотогеничный, — сказал Наполеон, отнимая от лица камеру.

— Первое впечатление бывает обманчиво.

— Соглашусь с тобой, Илья. Моё первое впечатление о тебе было катастрофой.

— Взаимно.

Илья соскользнул с постели и щёлкнул зажигалкой, между его зацелованных до красноты губ возникла толстая сигарета. Любуясь, Наполеон замешкался всего на мгновение, но Илья им воспользовался:

— Так что же именно ты подумал?

— Вблизи я увидел тебя только из «Трабанта», до этого вёл издалека. И, Илья, ты оторвал багажник!

Илья спрятал улыбку за сигаретой, слыша восхищение Наполеона, но для вида фыркнул.

— Это же запорожец, чего там рвать-то.

— Когда ты выскочил на дорогу, я подумал: это же настоящий робот. В Советах всё-таки вывели идеальную машину для убийства. Было так упоительно обыграть тебя, увести фройляйн Шмидт прямо из-под твоего носа, — Наполеон чарующе улыбнулся. — Я даже выстрелить не смог.

— Робота пожалел?

Он проделал в шторах небольшую щель и открыл окно, чтобы не дымить в комнату, на постель упала сумрачная полоска света. Хотя тогда, в Восточном Берлине, Илья и хотел свернуть ему шею голыми руками, сейчас он чувствовал стыдную гордость за себя. Он восхитил Соло.

— Не могу стрелять в произведение искусства. Профдеформация. Ещё до ЦРУ получил.

— Неуч. Робот — произведение науки и промышленности, куда там твоему искусству. За хорошего инженера понимающие в противостоянии систем люди голову откусят, а художникам твоим цена в базарный день — рубль кучка, в кучке три штучки.

— Это ты коминформу расскажи и конгрессу за свободу культуры. Где была бы ваша пропаганда без искусства?

— Конгресс вспомнил! — Илья даже глаза закатил. — Да вам лишь бы мир против нас настраивать.

Разговор принимал опасный оборот, а Наполеон, которому на самом деле, было глубоко плевать как на коммунизм, так и на капитализм, улыбнулся живой реакции своего запальчивого напарника.

— Ну, а сам ты, Илья, что обо мне подумал? — спросил он, весело сверкая глазами.

Илья, успокаиваясь, сделал затяжку, и смотрел на него недолго сквозь дым сигареты. Потом сказал:

— Ты совсем не был похож на агента.

— А на кого же был?

— На жиголо. Или киноартиста. Я такого, как ты, в детстве, ты только не обижайся, в цирке видел.

— В цирке! И говорит не обижаться!

— Ну ты же не видел. Это было невероятно. Выхваченный из темноты зала лучом прожектора на арене стоял атлет. Изображал красноармеейца, раздлелывающегося с мировой буржуазией.

— В самом деле? Я — на красноармейца?

— И вот сначала он стоял в шинели и budyonovke, а потом снял их, чтобы приняться за дело…

— Это что у вас там за цирк такой? Скажу я тебе, мой друг, это по-другому называется.

Илья выпустил в окно струйку дыма, такую же серую, как и небо над Нью-Йорком, и покачал головой.

— Всё бы тебе зубоскалить. Знаешь, какие он гири тягал? А под шинелью на нём было трико.

— Ну я же говорю. В белье на сцене.

— В трико, ковбой. Цирковом. Атлетическом. Хотя… дай тебе волю, ты бы и в белье выступал. И без. Да только кто тебе позволит.

Наполеон сидел на постели, такой же голый, как и Илья, между ног лежала камера. Он улыбнулся.

— И что ты почувствовал?

— Восторг. Хотел стать похожим на него. Занимался атлетикой какое-то время. Гиревой спорт, штанга. Но силы прибывало, а рельефов таких, — он цокнул языком.

Улыбка Наполеона сделалась совсем уж довольной, и Илья снова спрятал свою, поглядывая на него насмешливо.

— Нет. Когда меня увидел?

Илья выкинул окурок и встал к нему лицом:

— Что ты просто дилетант.

Выражение лица Наполеона было неповторимо, и Илья еле сдержался, чтобы не запрыгнуть в постель сию минуту. Он махнул шторой, разгоняя остатки дыма, и подошёл к нему. Наполеон, стоит отдать ему должное, удар снёс и не обижался.

Он провёл костяшками пальцев по загорелому бедру и поднял голову.

— Ну вот ты меня и дождался.

А потом, когда Илья вытащил камеру из его рук и сфотографировал его самого в изножье разворошенной постели (откровенная выразительность, светотени, тьма за краем кровати в духе Караваджо), они долго целовались, превращая складки простыни в валы Айвазовского.

***

— Давай сходим куда-нибудь, Илья, — предложил Наполеон, собираясь на работу. 

Он укладывал волосы перед зеркалом, добиваясь от косого пробора идеального соблюдения государственных границ, и глядел на одевавшегося Илью в отражении. Картина была лишена любой искусственности (Илья хмуро оглядывал пол в поисках второго носка), но всё равно полна такого гомоэротизма, что хужожник в Наполеоне испытывал невероятное вдохновение.

— Куда-нибудь? — Илья удивился. И даже губы дрогнули как будто бы смущённо. — Это куда? На Бродвей что ли?

— А ты правда хочешь на Бродвей? — засмеялся Наполеон. — Я скорее думал про хоккей. Хочешь на НХЛ? Посмотреть на Нью-Йорк Рейнджерс?

Глаза Ильи загорелись.

— Хочу, ковбой. Это отличная мысль!

Он встал, натягивая брюки, нашёл в кармане оставшуюся после Вены таблетку барбамила, который использовал для улучшения восприимчивости речи, когда они с ковбоем следили за объектом и жульничали, соревнуясь в чтении по губам, хмыкнул и посмотрел на него.

— Я позвоню из конторы, узнаю про билеты.

— Не сомневаюсь в твоей сети, Илья, но позволь билетами всё-таки заняться мне.

Наполеон поманил его из комнаты, и Илья поспешил следом за ним, уже вовсю представляя себе арену Мэдисон-сквер-гарден, азартного Наполеона в шарфе нью-йоркцев и, может, далеко не самую выдающуюся (американцы? хоккей? я вас умоляю), но всё же увлекательную игру.

***

А на следующий день, рано утром, Илью вызвали в советское посольство. Заработали жернова системы, и почва под его ногами снова показалась паркетом старой московской квартиры, куда они с мамой вселись после эвакуации — когда вся прошлая жизнь обернулась пылью. Его преданность стране прощупывали.

Наполеон увёл его из штаба без лишних слов и неуместных улыбок. И уютная ещё два дня назад квартира с колоссальной коллекцией произведений искусства казалась чем-то нереальным.

— Они знают про нас? — спросил Наполеон.

Ответ на этот вопрос решал всё.

— Нет, — бросил Илья, глядя за тем, как солнце отражается в окнах соседней высотки. — Если бы знали, я бы тут уже не сидел.

— Возможно, хотят использовать.

— Я знаю, как они работают. Всё нормально, ковбой. Про нас с тобой в Москве пока не узнали. Хотели бы использовать, уже бы использовали. А мне пока не предложили шантажировать тебя.

— Отрадно слышать, — хмыкнул Наполеон, следивший за Ильёй краем глаза. — Не говори «пока», Илья. Они не узнают.

— Ладно.

Наполеон всё косился на него, но, кажется, впервые не решался ни опекать, ни допекать. Илья считал, что Комитет бы не промолчал. И не думал малодушно о том, чтобы с Наполеоном порвать. Строго говоря, ему сейчас было вообще не до Наполеона. Но его крепкое плечо он ценил, хоть и отвечал давящим молчанием.

Мысли путались. Илья пытался выстроить цепь событий, но почти беспрерывно думал только о том, что восстановил честь отцовской фамилии лишь для того, чтобы вымазать её в грязи самостоятельно. Сын вора связался с вором, кто бы мог подумать.

***

В ноябре в Нью-Йорке совсем не было снега. Только на «Фабрике» из-под потолка, как снежинки, сыпались белоснежные, пушистые конфетти, укладываясь в пышные прически Суперзвёзд Энди Уорхола.

Илья глядел на Наполеона, который смеялся буйно, во все белые зубы, а глаза его светились. Наполеон всегда цеплял Илью тем, что на любой, даже самой новаторской вечеринке оставался собой. Вокруг бесновались натурщицы в одних подтяжках и даже несколько чернокожих парней, а он в своём костюме-тройке стоял элегантным львом и вписывался в окружение как нельзя лучше. Ему всегда это удавалось.

Илья же вырядился, как на парад, и уже успел собрать коллекцию комплиментов в адрес своего гусарского мундира, который здесь называли венгеркой.

Именно тогда, на «Фабрике» Энди, глядя на счастливого Наполеона, Илья спросил:

— Почему ты до сих пор не сбежал, ковбой?

Наполеон посмотрел так удивлённо, словно безнадёжный Илья наконец-то выкинул что-то стоящее. За его спиной пирамидой стояли стеклянные бутылки «Кока-Колы», как на другой вечеринке могли бы стоять бокалы шампанского. Оммаж произведению Энди, которое само является насмешкой над культурой потребления.

— Почему? — переспросил он с улыбкой. — Я ведь адреналиновый маньяк, Илья, — вечеринка буффонила вокруг них, а Наполеон зажигательно смотрел ему в глаза. — Какая ещё профессия даст мне столько адреналина?

Он окинул лофт взглядом, как бы спрашивая: какая? Среди серебристого[1] пространства, словно поглощающего каждый предмет, среди толпы «лунатиков» (может быть, именно так должна выглядеть жизнь на Луне?) стоял один красивый и спокойный Наполеон Соло и держался так царственно и уверенно, что на мгновение «выпал» из картинки. Не своим пижонски-галерейным видом, а осанкой. Илья облизал губы и тоже осмотрелся. Профессионально. Собранно. Считывая детали. Стряхнул с волос конфетти.

Профессия вора могла бы. Он поднял глаза на Наполеона, зная, что тот легко читает его мысли. Наполеон смотрел исподлобья и усмехался — без горечи или иронии, свысока.

Илья брал «отгул», чтобы выполнить советское задание, и теперь вливался в новое дело А.Н.К.Л. На «Фабрике», кстати, бывал и Мик Джаггер, но нет — им не поручили найти подход для последующей вербовки представителей богемы. Всё было куда прозаичнее, и взрыв фольгированного сумасшествия вокруг оказался лишь временной декорацией. Здесь они ждали встречи с тем, кому завтра предстоит подставить спины. На следующем задании у них будет напарник.

Стрелка часов миновала тонкую талию златоволосой Нико, стоящей в левом углу комнаты, скользнула мимо фиолетового цвета Ультрафиолет[2], проскочила человека под сложным термином «трансгендер» и достигла полуночи.

— Он не придёт, — сквозь зубы сказал Илья, у которого эти самые зубы уже сводило от всего происходящего.

Самым нормальным человеком, при всей своей экстраординарности, на этой вечеринке был сам Энди Уорхол. У него оказались неожиданные политические взгляды, и Илья долго с ним беседовал. Наполеон же, глядя на них с Энди, думал, что Илья обладал несравненным талантом[3] — таинственным образом зачаровывать самых необыкновенных знаменитостей. То, для чего Наполеон старался, у него выходило само-собой. Но распространялся этот талант только на настоящих «чудиков».

— Не придёт, — согласился Наполеон, вырываясь из объятий тощих манекенщиц и подхватывая Илью под локоть. Пришлось отвести его в сторонку — Илья закипал.

Светоотражатели на стенах освещали его красивое лицо, и Наполеон устало вздохнул. Илья не говорил вслух, но его мысли были почти материальны: Берлин, Москва, теперь сорванная встреча. Неприятности давили на них и хотелось раздвинуть их руками, как границы сознания.

Кстати… Илья заметил, что зрачки Наполеона были расширены, и вдруг схватил его за подбородок, заглядывая в глаза сердитым отцом. Наполеон удивлённо заморгал.

— Ты что, принял барбитураты, ковбой?

— Большевик, — Наполеон с терпением убрал его руку и отстранился. — Если ты не умеешь получать удовольствие от обстоятельств, это ещё не означает, что я погружаюсь в них полностью. Будь добр не хватать меня так больше, это ломает мою легенду.

Рассердился. Илья глядел исподлобья и злился сам. Больше, конечно, на проклятые обстоятельства, которые сгущались над ними, словно по воле безжалостных греческих мойр. Наполеон попал под горячую руку, а это неправильно, напарник такого обращения не заслуживал. Стресс последних дней натянул нервы до предела. К тому же неявка агента не могла означать ничего хорошего. Илья сурово свёл брови, на корню пресекая поползновения всех новых подруг ковбоя.

— Небезопасно, — сказал он. — Нам лучше уйти.

Наполеон посмотрел на него пристально, потом обернулся, взглянул на хихикающих манекенщиц. Илья стиснул зубы.

— Пойдём, — коротко согласился Наполеон. — А мундир тебе чудо как идёт.

Он подмигнул Илье и, рассыпая на своём пути французские комплименты, продефилировал мимо. Илье ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним, точно московская сторожевая.

Музыка на «Фабрике» играла странная, скрипучая, совсем не музыкальная даже — такими звуками могли сопровождаться скорее строительные работы. Всё давило Илье на нервы. Они вышли на широкую подъездную лестницу и по пути вниз Наполеон заговорил:

— Если не сбросишь стресс, у тебя сорвёт чеку, и ты кого-нибудь покалечишь. Дай Бог, не меня.

— Да ты прямо Фрейд, ковбой, — огрызнулся Илья. — Столько психиатров не знали, как мне помочь, а тут ты со своими советами прямо как манна небесная!

Наполеон удостоил его взглядом через плечо. Позёрствовал, как всегда: притормозил даже, чтобы взгляд выглядел красноречивее, а брови! Изломили столь мучительную складку, будто Илья плюнул ему прямо в душу. Но всё равно Илье стало стыдно. Срывается на напарнике, хотя тот в самом деле хочет помочь. Илья открыл было рот, но Наполеон, не утруждая его больше своим вниманием, продолжил спуск вниз, иногда улыбаясь кому-то чужому, мелькавшему на этой лестнице и в их жизни, как буйки в море.

Обидел ни в чём не виноватого Наполеона. Сам вскипел, сам приревновал, сам вызверился. К тому моменту, как они преодолели шесть этажей, Илья чуть не съел себя заживо и на улице глядел на игнорировавшего его со скучающим видом Наполеона виновато.

— Извини, ковбой.

Наполеон повернул голову и снова вскинул брови — как будто удивлённо.

— Я на тебя сорвался, — продолжил виниться Илья.

— Я серьёзно. Когда у тебя был последний припадок?

Илья нехотя стал вспоминать. После Рима получалось всего раз (в Боливии с шотландским пэром до этого не дошло) — когда в Ливане всё вышло из-под контроля и его до ручки довели выкрутасы ковбоя. Потом… в его мире наступил штиль. Жизнь в Нью-Йорке полнилась константами, рядом шутил ковбой, о них заботилась Габи, казалось, ничто теперь не могло вывести Илью из себя настолько, чтобы он сорвался.

— Вот видишь, — не дождавшись ответа, продолжил Наполеон. — Я на тебя хорошо влияю.

Илья тяжело втянул воздух и фыркнул.

— Ну вот как ты пришёл к такому выводу?

Наполеон прикрыл глаза. Илья отвернулся, осматривая скудное убранство улицы: ни одного деревца, только бетон-бетон-стекло. И не скажешь, что днём это малоприметное место превращается в одну из самых дорогих улиц мира, которую венчает небоскрёб бриллиантовой биржи.

Сзади, с шестого этажа «Фабрики», гремела музыка. Вокруг деловито шатались пьяные художники, музыканты, поэты и прочие потенциальные члены агентурной сети. А они с ковбоем стояли, раздражённые и такие же ненормальные: один в сшитом на заказ костюме, другой в апельсиновом доломане.

Но Илья в самом деле полгода поддерживал баланс.

— Если ты сам не можешь с этим справиться, — сказал Наполеон, — то доверься мне. У меня есть парочка идей, как мы можем дать выход твоим эмоциям.

Его губы змеились улыбкой.

— Знаю я твои идеи.

— И что, у тебя есть возражения?

У Ильи не нашлось ни одного.

***

Через телефон-автомат они сообщили в Центр, что встреча не состоялась, и направились к Наполеону. Илья полностью отдал своё психологическое состояние в руки напарника.

— Расслабляться, так с музыкой, — сказал тот. — Ну или с бутылочкой кубинского рома. Бери всё, что предлагает тебе жизнь.

Он, конечно, имел в виду, что не упустил возможности привезти с Кубы стандартный набор туриста в виде рома и сигар, подобные вещи всегда нужны в джентельменском наборе вербовщика. В этом был весь Наполеон: от фразы «Я на тебя хорошо влияю» до её полного опровержения за пару километров.

Они расположились на диване в его гостиной, и, как только Илья вновь начал говорить о работе, Наполеон его поцеловал. Смёл все остатки этого дня и вовсе — недели. Илья замычал, озадаченный, не ожидавший, но быстро расслабился, и вот уже целовал Наполеона в ответ, держа его под голову изгибом локтя.

Целовать ковбоя… этого несносного, мужественного, одуряюще пахнущего, улыбчивого, чрезмерного — словом, восхитительного, Илья полюбил. Он взялся за темноволосый затылок и протолкнул в его рот свой язык, врываясь и немедля натыкаясь на возбуждающее сопротивление — Наполеон как всегда не уступал.

Нью-Йорк плыл в ночной дымке, едва подглядывая за ними в крошечную щель меж задёрнутых штор. Но Нью-Йорку на них было абсолютно плевать, и очень бы хотелось, чтобы и всему остальному миру стало тоже.

— Ты великолепно умеешь вписываться в обстановку, Илья, — ворковал Наполеон через четверть часа, когда они на треть опустошили бутылку. Рука его была закинута на спинку дивана за плечом Ильи. Нога элегантно заброшена на ногу. В руке — бокал. — Меняешь внешность, как пальто. Голос, акцент… снимаю шляпу.

— А ты наоборот, — ответил Илья. — Всегда остаёшься собой.

— Наши методы сильно разнятся, — Наполеон повёл плечом. — Надеюсь, Габи возьмёт от нас лучшее.

Илья кивнул и поставил бокал на столик.

— Должен признать, ковбой, что был неправ.

— Большевик, да сегодня день твоих извинений?

— Будешь ёрничать, он закончится, не начавшись.

Наполеон примирительно поднял ладони, и Илья продолжил увереннее:

— Агент ты ужасный…

— Странные у тебя извинения, Илья.

— Помолчи хоть минутку. Не знаю, как ты так умудряешься, но при всех своих явных недостатках ты профессионал. И мне не следовало в этом сомневаться.

Наполеон хмыкнул, как от забавы, и отпил немного рома. Было время, он и сам считал Курякина ужасным шпионом.

— Без обид, Илья.

А потом он покосился на него из-под ресниц и сказал, удерживая взгляд:

— Иди сюда.

— Куда? — моргнул Илья.

— На колени.

— Нет, ковбой, и откуда столько гонора?

Илья возвёл очи горе.

— Это не гонор, Илья. Я просто прямо говорю о своих желаниях. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я расположился на твоих коленях?

Илья глядел на него пару мгновений и явно вёл с собой внутренний диалог. Наполеон мог озвучить его по ролям: Курякин и Илюша. Потом сел ровнее, расставил ноги и указал на колени. Победил Курякин. Вот он — комплекс мужика в действии.

— Располагайся.

Что Наполеон и сделал. Большие руки сразу обхватили его за бока, а выражение на лице из довольного стало мягким. Колени Наполеона упирались в диван по бокам от бёдер Ильи. Вдвоём они занимали его полностью. Оба крупные, широкоплечие, высокие, длинноногие.

— Сомневался, что я сяду?

— Ни секунды не сомневался.

Илья потянулся к нему и вот уже целовал.

Его апельсиновая венгерка… Наполеон не мог выкинуть её из головы и косился вниз. Шнуры, эполеты, сутаж… как же Илье шёл мундир. Внутри вскипало возбуждение. Наполеон сидел на его коленях, терзал рот поцелуями, тело — руками, а сам думал о военной выправке, дисциплине и тому подобных вещах.

Когда ещё добрые десять минут спустя пальцы Ильи потянулись к венгерке, чтобы расстегнуть латунные пуговицы, Наполеон сказал:

— Оставь, пожалуйста. Она мне нравится.

Илья поглядел из-под ресниц удивлённо, но сделал, как тот хотел. Почти выветрившийся с кожи одеколон щекотал вкусовые рецепторы, и хотелось облизать шею ковбоя. Жар его ног, крепких бёдер, паха будоражил тело. А Наполеон продолжил:

— Ты в ней такой сексуальный.

И поцеловал его, укусив за нижнюю губу. Илья в отместку сжал в кулаке его волосы, оттягивая назад, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.

— Хочу тебя прямо сейчас, — сообщил Наполеон, не отрывая взгляда. — Прямо в этом мундире.

В брюках стало совсем тесно, и всё, на что Илья был сейчас способен, это согласиться:

— Что, и водолазку не снимать?

— И водолазку. И штаны просто приспусти. Вот у этого стола, давай…

Пьяный от желания, но не от рома, Илья покосился на стол и нашёл единственный аргумент:

— Запарюсь же.

Наполеон глядел потемневшими разноцветными глазами.

— Не уверен, что ради меня ты снова наденешь мундир после того, как разденешься.

— Ну почему, — руки Ильи прошлись по пуговицам его жилета (который заводил Илью не меньше, но жилет он решил отложить на следующий раз, если сегодня Наполеон уже хочет оставить в сексе один элемент одежды) и расстегнули рубашку. Он приник губами к шее, целуя ее, вдыхая, оставляя почти-засосы. — Разве я не могу порадовать напарника? Не знал, кстати, что тебя заводит военная форма.

— Хочешь поставить засос, но вновь не решаешься? — с нахальной ухмылкой выдохнул Наполеон. — Я тоже не знал, что она тебе очень и очень идёт… Хотя, — Илья целовал его грудь, вбирал запах, прихватывал зубами кожу, и Наполеон тяжело дышал и облизывал губы, — следовало догадаться.

— Не хочу, чтобы следы тебя подставили.

— Я всегда могу сказать, что это страстная любовница…

— О, не сомневаюсь! Как в Рейкьявике!

— А что было в Рейкьявике?

— Что?.. — Илья чуть воздухом от возмущения не подавился. — Да ты в церкви щеголял такими засосами, что я думал, нас анафеме предадут!

Наполеон улыбался. Рейкьявик был три месяца назад.

— Ревновал? — спросил он, и голос наполнился вкрадчиво-сытыми интонациями.

— Работал.

С губ Наполеона не сходила улыбка, он тронул бахрому галуна и поднялся на ноги. Илья отпустил неохотно, но Наполеон уже тянул его к себе. Руки гладили жадно. Расстегнули брюки и пробрались под ткань. Стиснули в ладонях ягодицы. Наполеон ловко выпотрошил Илью из штанов и подтолкнул назад. Илья шёл не глядя. В его голове взорвалось и звенело возбуждение, тело жаждало сплетения каждым мускулом.

Стол подпёр ягодицы неожиданно. Илья замер и покосился на него через плечо. Наполеон приник к нему, как срастаются в единое целое деревья. Они целовались и пили этот момент из губ друг друга. Потом Наполеон сказал:

— Можно попросить тебя? Приласкай себя, пока я схожу за смазкой.

Вот так просто! Илья смотрел на него распахнутым взглядом. Подрочить? Не наедине с самим собой, а прямо при ком-то? При нём, Наполеоне? И просит, как само собой разумеющееся. Хочу тебя в мундире. Приласкай себя.

Илья прочистил горло. Наполеон прекрасно видел его смущение, но думал, что Илья большой мальчик, справится. Он поцеловал Илью в уголок губ и отправился в спальню.

— Chyort, Solo… — прошептал Илья, провожая его взглядом.

Кожа горела, словно на ней всё ещё были фантомные руки ковбоя. А в комнате сразу сделалось душно и светло. Она показалась очень большой. Илья окинул её вороватым взглядом и опустил ладонь на свой член. Развернулся лицом к столу, ища хотя бы мнимого уединения. Сердце нервно колотилось о грудную клетку, а член под рукой пульсировал, словно призывая отринуть все условности и дать уже себе волю.

Илья облизал пересохшие губы и стал дрочить. С поверхности стола на него взглянуло распалённое отражение, и пульс ударил по ушам. Было жарко.

— Чёрт, Соло! — повторил он уже на английском и скинул доломан, стянул через голову водолазку, взъерошивая волосы, и отшвырнул её в сторону.

Гусарский мундир лежал на лакированном столе из английского красного дуба и строго блестел пуговицами. Илья с рычанием подхватил его и… на плечи его надели уже руки Наполеона.

— Спасибо, — низко пророкотал его голос, а нос ткнулся в затылок. — Я думал об этом с самой «Фабрики».

Наполеон что-то положил на стол, но Илья не смотрел, он глянул через плечо в другую сторону, на Наполеона, прижимаясь к нему спиной.

— Долго ты.

— Прошу прощения. Раньше мне нужно было иметь под рукой только презервативы. Теперь — ещё и смазку.

Хрипотца в голосе мешалась с весельем, а сзади пристроился твёрдый горячий член. Илья провёл по нему оголённым задом.

— Как непредусмотрительно с твоей стороны.

— Моя первая и последняя ошибка.

Наполеон усмехнулся, и влажные пальцы проторенным маршрутом проникли внутрь. Илья легко удерживал его вес, он подался вперёд, наклонился, едва морщась, развёл ноги. Такой длиннющий. Ноги бесконечные, стройные. Наполеон ухмылялся ему на ухо и покусывал мочку. Одна его рука гладила член Ильи, вторая — дразнила, обещая. Пальцы пробрались глубоко, шевельнулись, и по телу пронёсся разряд возбуждения. Илья застонал и запрокинул голову. Руки с края переместились на поверхность стола. Растопырились ладони. Реальность сомкнулась с отражением.

— Илья, — низко сказал Наполеон спустя несколько прекрасных мгновений. — Могу я тебя шлёпнуть?

Удовольствие замигало, как заевшая буква на неоновой вывеске.

— Что?

Наполеон с улыбкой укусил его в шею.

— Я принёс кое-что. Идеально сочетается с твоим mundirom, — хрипло и старательно выговорил он.

— Покажи.

— Ох, Илья. Мои пальцы глубоко в тебе, а ты по-прежнему торгуешься, — Наполеон крепко сжал его член. — В эту игру играют не так.

Но, тонко чувствуя границы, он убрал руку, и в поле зрения появился чёрный конкурный стек. Илья повернул голову, жадно оглядел кожаный переплетённый ремешок с хлыстиком на конце, и сердце забилось у него в горле.

— Ты хочешь? — спросил он, не сводя с этой штуковины взгляда.

— Да.

Наполеон погладил его ягодицу большим пальцем. Он улыбался там, позади, когда добавил:

— Ты в этой венгерке так сексуален. Просто расслабься.

Илью прошибло потом. Он не сводил глаз со стека, и по его лицу, которое Наполеон видел в профиль, ничего нельзя было понять. Но Наполеон знал, что Илья сказал Габи тогда, в Риме. «Не заставляй меня перегибать тебе через колено и шлепать». Илья тоже нашёл не все его жучки.

— Извращенец ты, Соло, — наконец выдал он. — Ладно.

И твёрдо расставив ноги, приготовился к удару, как к дисциплинарному взысканию. Наполеон выдохнул, только сейчас осознав, что задерживал дыхание. « _Наверное, вот так ты стоишь, когда тебя вызывают_ « _на ковёр_ » _в КГБ, Курякин?_ » Он поцеловал его в позвонок, выглядывающий над воротом мундира, и прикрыл глаза.

Хлёсткого шлепка не последовало. Наполеон убрал руку от его ягодиц и провёл кожаным гладким хлыстиком между ног.

Илья весь натянулся, напрягся. Наполеон наблюдал за ним и улыбался. Курякин ждал от него экзекуции? Наполеон заскользил стеком по внутренней стороне бедра — нервируя, играя. Сильная, крепкая нога в поросли золотистых волос, красно-оранжевый военный мундир, голые подтянутые ягодицы и чёрная строгая стрела конкурного стека. От этого яйца сладко поджимались, а внутри словно зарождалась шаровая молния.

— Илья… ты совершенство, — сказал он, не переставая другой рукой ласкать — меняя силу нажатия, ритм — его член.

У Ильи с ума сходил от возбуждения. От мысли, что они делают что-то из раздела «особые методы медового шпионажа». От осознания, что он стоит вот такой — открытый, откровенный — перед Наполеоном. И что Наполеон решает, что с ним сделать.

— Где ты такие агитки видел? — спросил он неожиданной надтреснутым голосом.

Стек — щекотно, безболезненно, едва и вместе с тем очень ощутимо, — касался его между ног. Заставлял гадать, когда же последует удар. Ожидать его? Предвкушать? Прикосновение прохладного хлыстика бросало в голову хмель, распаляло, взбаламучивало чувства и ощущения.

— Я их рисовал. Тебе нравится? — поинтересовался Наполеон, обжигая ухо горячим дыханием.

У Илья мурашки вгрызлись в кожу, вцарапались, скрутили его. _Почему_ он спрашивает? Он зарычал, мотнул головой.

У Наполеона внутри свернулся шар из плотной похоти и твёрдой осторожности. Илья весь был в его руках, и обращаться с ним стоило с умом, как бы ни хотелось повалить на стол и пустить в ход стек на полную. Наполеон во многом был без тормозов. Но не в том, что касалось контроля в постели — иначе он бы никогда не заслужил строчки «профессиональный соблазнитель» в досье.

— Илья, — мягко заговорил он. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты сказал мне, если тебе не нравится.

— Ох, чтоб тебя, Соло! — разозлился Илья. Покрасневший до самой шеи Илья. Иногда такой, казалось бы, наивный, простой, хороший Илья. — Продолжай, раз начал!

С ним будет сложно. Но это же Илья, когда с ним бывало просто?

Двухметровый, широкоплечий атлет. Античный герой: могучий, справедливый, с долей романтичности. Великолепный агент Страны Большевиков. Наполеон погладил его по заду и втянул запах от соблазнительно-маленького участка оголённой шеи.

— Очаровательный стыд, — сообщил он, и Илья зарычал, сгорая от него, стыда, сильнее. Он чувствовал себя не просто обнажённым — голым, как ободранная[4] сталинка. Каждый мускул, казалось, напрягся в ожидании. Каждая клеточка тела стала нервным окончанием и внимала воле Наполеона.

Тот улыбнулся и куснул его за челюсть, обхватил рукой за подбородок, вжимая переплетённую рукоятку стека в щеку, и крепко поцеловал.

Членом он прижался к мягкой попе, выжал из Ильи тихий довольный стон, движение навстречу — тот подался к нему, потёрся мучительно-призывно, ухмыльнулся — и, слабо занеся руку, шлёпнул по напряжённой ягодице. Илья удивлённо втянул воздух и вздрогнул.

— Тс-с, — Наполеон укусил за мочку уха и улыбнулся. Илья кожей чувствовал эту улыбку. Наполеон облизал его губы, словно сцеловал.

Шлепок вышел болезненным. Эффект ожога от него растянулся ещё на несколько мгновений. А стек уже оглаживал вторую ягодицу, заставляя нервозно поджиматься — ударит? Нечто любопытное, дикое в этой игре действительно было. Только от Наполеона зависело шлёпнуть его или пощадить. Илья никак не мог контролировать ситуацию, пришлось полностью отдаться в его руки. Как, бывало, он отдавал ему контроль на миссии или в жизни, когда сам не мог справиться со жгучей злостью.

— Что, ковбой, нравится?

— Нравится, — спокойно ответили ему и пережали набухший член у основания, вызывая шипящий стон.

Наполеон цокнул языком и провёл стеком по его яйцам. Илья замер, затаил дыхание и изумлённо втянул воздух. Стек погладил поджавшийся живот, разделил вертикально линию рёбер, коснулся хлыстиком подбородка и исчез.

Илья смотрел вниз. На стол, свой толстый член в его пальцах, их ноги на паркете: босые его, в ботинках — Наполеона. Сердце колотилось в грудь, яйца поджимались от возбуждения.

Ему нравилось — Наполеон видел это по нему. Он прижался носом к его щеке и погладил стеком между ягодиц. Илья не боялся пробовать новое. Такой красивый… Наполеон ошалело потёрся своим насмерть стоящим членом о его бедро и тихо застонал. До одури хотелось внутрь, взять его, трахнуть.

Он тяжело дышал и заворожённо глядел, как чёрный хлыстик касается загорелой кожи. Как обводит старые шрамы и оставляет новые красные отметки. Он шлёпнул его всего несколько раз — всё-таки не рисковал, приручая аккуратно. Вседозволенность уже и так пьянила. Стек, мундир и их сочетание — похоть била по мозгам.

Илья отзывался потрясающе. Шипел и ни разу не засопротивлялся. Ни он, ни Наполеон боли не боялись.

— Илья, — застонал Наполеон, кусая его в солоноватую шею почти до судороги.

Он отбросил хлыст на стол и смазал свой член, приставил его к ягодицам Ильи. Тот наклонился ещё немного сам, и воодушевлённый Наполеон надавил ему на плечо, заставляя прогнуться, лечь на стол грудью, открыться. Илья засмеялся!

Хриплый, негромкий, пьяный от эмоций смех вынул из Наполеона душу. Но он тоже улыбнулся и протолкнулся в него, выбив из обоих приглушённый протяжный стон.

Он трахал Илью посреди своей гостиной, любуясь военным мундиром на нём и наслаждаясь его подчинением. Он делал это жарко, быстро, грубо, и стресс выходил из Ильи вместе с потом. Он только приспустил собственные брюки, и вбивался в него, не сдерживаясь.

Наполеон довёл Илью до оргазма, не жалея лакированный стол, и кончил сам. Застонал, обмякая на его спине, глубоко в нём. Опёрся на руки по бокам от соблазнительной венгерки. Переводил дыхание и слушал, как дышит Илья.

— Хорошо… — выдохнул он, глядя на растрёпанную светловолосую макушку.

Илья отозвался удовлетворённым глубоким звуком. Наполеон неспешно вытащил из него член, огладил соблазнительную ягодицу, завязал презерватив, почти панически оглядываясь, куда же его деть, чтобы не отходить далеко от Ильи. Пришлось пожертвовать остатком рома в стакане. Он взглянул на эту картину, находя в ней пошлую красоту, и вернулся ровно в тот момент, когда Илья разворачивался.

Он смотрел на Наполеона расфокусировано. Щёки ещё румяные (от возбуждения? Стыда? Скорее, всё же первое), чёлка взмыленная, губы припухшие. Наполеон улыбнулся и сказал капризно:

— Поцелуй меня, — и сам сел на стол, разведя ноги, чтобы Илья встал между ними.

Илья вздохнул и согласился на рокировку. Взял его рукой за подбородок и приник к губам ласковым поцелуем, чувствуя, как между ними сейчас необходима нежность, но не понимая, что необходима она отнюдь не Наполеону. Профессиональный соблазнитель и неплохой стратег переиграл русского шахматиста.

— Даже не разделся, — наконец хрипло выдал Илья, оглядывая его из-под ресниц с затаившейся на губах улыбкой. Он покачал головой.

— Можешь это исправить.

Наполеон лениво улыбался. Руки его сошлись на оголённой пояснице Ильи, глаза жадно оглядели грудь и красный сутаж.

Наполеон Соло в его руках был таким сытым, Илья глядел с восхищением и испытывал гордое удовольствие. _Он_ был его жизнью в Нью-Йорке. Здесь, сейчас, в эту минуту. Илья поцеловал его ещё раз, грубо пропихнув в рот язык (Наполеон поддался), и окончательно освободил от сорочки и жилета.

Мягкий член откровенно выглядывал из распотрошённой ширинки. Наполеон даже не подумал его спрятать. Он слез со стола и сказал, отбросив со лба влажную бриолиновую прядь:

— Мне нужен новый бокал.

Илья посмотрел на его прежний, полупустой, где в остатках рома лежал презерватив, и рассмеялся, ткнувшись Наполеону в плечо.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Постоянные посетители “Фабрики” называли её не иначе как “Серебряная Фабрика” из-за меленьких оберток фольги, серебряной краски, и также серебряных воздушных шаров, которые украшали потолок. Это было придумано другом Уорхола, Билли Нэймом, квартира которого была украшена так же. Поп-художнику это так понравилось, что он попросил своего друга оформить его студию подобным образом.  
> (с) https://www.lomography.com/magazine/227023-the-factory-andy-warhols-studio-and-hip-hangout
> 
> [2]Нико и Ультрафиолет  
> речь идёт о людях, стоящих на 10:30, 11 и 11:30 часов - так называемые "суперзвёзды Уорхола"
> 
> [3]Это отсылка к моему другому фику - 33 Года битвы при Абукире, где Илья очаровал Алена Гинзберга. Имею право.
> 
> [4]Эпоха классических домов в сталинском стиле завершилась после принятия постановления о борьбе с архитектурными излишествами. В 1956—1960 гг. строились здания переходного типа, в которых сочетались «сталинская» монументальность и практически полное отсутствие какого-либо декора. В переходный период между сталинским и массовым жильём возникли так называемые ободранные сталинки: эти дома лишись «украшений» вроде лепнины, сложных фронтонов и прочего, их даже не штукатурили. Поэтому основное отличие таких сталинок — фасады из серого или желтоватого кирпича.


	10. Terra Kuryakin

На следующий день они обедали в квартире Ильи. На ночь у Наполеона он снова не остался (да и не звали), зато понял всю несправедливость того, что ни разу не приглашал его к себе. Делать у Ильи было особо нечего, но одна идея ему в голову пришла.

— Чтобы я приготовила обед?

Они с Габи разговаривали по телефону.

— Для Наполеона. Думаю, он заслужил, чтобы мы его накормили. Я, конечно, тоже тебе помогу.

Габи несколько мгновений помолчала и хмыкнула, Илья представил, как она задумчиво смотрит в сторону, опустив длинные ресницы.

— Что, borsh’ приготовишь?

— Могу и борщ. Я подумаю.

Они с Габи договорились вместе сходить на рынок, который показал ему Наполеон, после одного из тех внезапных открытий, что после длительной миссии у него нет продуктов и им нечего есть.

Илья позвонил Наполеону, чтобы пригласить к себе к четырём часам дня. Не рассказывая о сюрпризе, но предупредив, что с ними будет Габи. Илья только попросил его напоследок:

— Алкоголь не приноси. Мы и так пили вчера, ковбой.

— Илья. Мог бы и не утруждать себя такими просьбами, я ведь очень хорошо тебя знаю.

Илья улыбнулся. Когда он положил трубку, на душе у него было легкомысленно хорошо для человека в его положении.

***

Наполеон пришёл в четыре тридцать — с опозданием, — как Илья и ожидал от человека его склада характера. Обед уже был готов, сервирован, и Габи посягала на закуску.

— Подожди! — строго велел ей Илья и прошёл через свою маленькую квартирку открывать дверь.

Наполеон улыбался и прекрасно выглядел. Это было первое, что заметил Илья, и, по правде, последнее, что имело значение. Потому что Илье он нравился вовсе не за внешность. Илья недоумённо уставился на тонкие плоские ленты, которые он держал за спиной и которые возвышались над его головой.

— Что это?

— Ты ведь сказал, чтобы я не приносил алкоголь. Но и с пустыми руками я прийти не мог.

Наполеон зашёл в квартиру и запустил в неё охапку золотистых стиляжных шаров. Илья фыркнул и покачал головой.

— Ты неподражаем.

Наполеон глядел на Илью Курякина в этой казённой нью-йоркской квартире и думал, что его улыбка — вот такая, искренняя, восхищенная — стоила любых трат. Глаза Наполеона сияли. « _Илья,_ — подумал он, — _это же просто шары. Я могу украсть для тебя картину из любого музея мира, если только ты захочешь_ ».

— Габи! — позвал Илья, и она появилась из-за угла, что-то дожёвывая.

Габи облизала пальцы и вопросительно вскинула брови.

— Соло, ты что, детский сад ограбил?

— Почти. Это тебе. Вместо цветов.

— Боже мой, ты ненормальный… — Габи подошла и забрала у него охапку блестящих лент. В глазах её светился восторг.

— Здесь принято ходить в тапках? — спросил Наполеон, глядя на стройные ножки Габи в подозрительно маленьких и симпатичных тапочках. Точно не Илья выбирал.

— Да. Я был бы тебе благодарен.

Наполеон сразу заметил, что остроносые туфли Габи аккуратно стояли в углу. Непривычно аккуратно для неё, так и бросавшей вещи где придётся, сколько бы Наполеон ни говорил ей, что этим она выдаёт в себе девчонку из гаража. И теперь сам он со вздохом принял из рук Ильи большие уродливые клетчатые тапки. Вот эти он точно выбирал сам.

— До этого разуваться меня просили только перед постелью и в одном модном японском ресторане в Сохо[1]. Интересно, почему в «Русской чайной[2]» посетителям не выдают тапки?

— Теперь, ковбой, — перед постелью, в модном ресторане в Сохо и у меня.

— Вот я бы точно не пошла в ресторан, где мужчин заставляют разуваться, — фыркнула Габи и потащила шары в комнату.

Илья направился было за ней, но Наполеон остановил его.

— Тебе я тоже кое-что принёс.

— Мне? — Илья удивился, словно не ожидал, что ковбой может сделать подарок и ему.

— Тебе. Ты ведь хотел её?

И он с самым честным и добродушным видом извлёк из одного из потайных карманов пальто биографию Родена.

— О, спасибо, ковбой.

Илья смеясь протянул руку за книгой, и Наполеон, как самый настоящий пройдоха-фокусник, вместо неё вложил ему в ладонь два билета на игру в Мэдисон-сквер-гарден.

— Хоккей? — улыбнулся Илья, сразу находя дату матча. — Ты достал их.

— Я ведь сам тебя пригласил. Было бы странно с моей стороны не достать билеты, — он смотрел ему в глаза мягко и уверенно. Илья очень хорошо знал этот взгляд. Так Наполеон смотрел на женщин, когда делал им фривольное предложение, подкупавшее именно вот этим твёрдым и самоуверенным видом.

Женщиной, готовой упасть в его объятия, Илья не был, но испытать именно эту категорию внимания на себе оказалось приятно.

— Сколько я тебе должен? — честно спросил он.

— Угроза, — выдохнул Наполеон, проходя мимо. — Не оскорбляй меня. Это подарок.

— Спасибо, ковбой. Но в следующий раз я веду тебя куда-нибудь.

— Договорились, Илья. В следующий раз.

На кухне вовсю кипела жизнь. На плите доходил бефстроганов, на столе красовалась сервировка, не по случаю нарядно одетая в жёлтое Габи хитро ухмылялась.

Наполеон обернулся к нему и взглянул с такой ошеломлённой улыбкой, что Илья подумал то же самое: за эту улыбку…

— Не ожидал.

— Знаю, ковбой, — хмыкнул Илья, гордо вскинув подбородок.

Габи подхватила:

— Мы задолжали тебе один обед, — и, проходя мимо, она погладила его по пояснице.

Наполеон — вот же стервец! — поднял бровь:

— Что, сегодня суп без маникюра?

— Соло, — она закатила глаза. — Ты будешь шутить так вечно? Это случилось всего один раз и только потому, что ты не предупредил меня, что наточил ножи.

— Мне и одного раза хватило, — Наполеон мягко рассмеялся и, поймав её, насупленную, маленькую, чмокнул в висок. — Что у вас тут?

По радио пела Этта Джеймс. Через пожарную лестницу прошмыгнул рыжий кот. Наполеон Соло стоял на его кухне в костюме и тапочках. Он ошибался, думая, что Илья не умеет ценить момент. Может быть, дела в последнее время и шли не очень, но ведь у него были ковбой и Габи. Кажется, именно в тот вечер он впервые подумал о том, что они стали для него семьёй. Беглая немка и американский вор.

Шары на этой и без того крохотной кухоньке занимали слишком много места, поэтому, пока Наполеон пробовал шоколадный мусс, а Габи воевала с ним за секретные ингредиенты (конечно, только пришёл и сразу давай командовать), Илья грузом привязал к лентам пакет сахара и расположил шары на подоконнике. Он наблюдал за напарниками оттуда, зажатый между золотистыми воздушными шарами и светлой стеной. За его спиной шумел Нью-Йорк. Совсем не тот, что открывался из квартиры Наполеона, но не менее узнаваемый. Второй этаж «чугунных» домов.

Наполеон смеялся. Габи делала страшные глаза и фыркала, но не могла дотянуться до баночки содовой, которой он вскинул вверх. Илья тоже улыбнулся и открыл окно, впуская немного свежего, прохладного воздуха. Наполеон повернул голову и взглянул на него совсем, как тогда, на Кубе.

Вспомнилось кубинске дискарго в «Эль Тропика». Великолепный напарник обхаживает красивых местных женщин, ведёт счастливую Габи в танце, а сам смотрит на него, Илью. Сейчас он глядел на Наполеона в ответ через эту маленькую казённую кухню, и ему казалось, что вот этот момент — лишь начало. Он ещё не стал воспоминанием, но в голове уже звучал голос: ох, Илья, а помнишь свою первую квартиру в Нью-Йорке…

Он строго свёл брови, напоминая себе, что разведчик не живёт завтрашним днём. Наполеону захотелось потрепать его по дурной головушке. Ну что у него там опять за внутренняя беседа?

— Илья, — сказал он, завладевая его вниманием полностью. — Я сгораю от нетерпения и любопытства. Поведай мне сегодняшнее меню.

Илья фыркнул и пошёл рассказывать: винегрет, осетрина, бефстроганов и десерт от Габи — выпечку Илья ни разу в жизни не готовил. Наполеон вскидывал свои невозможные брови, задавал вопросы и улыбался.

А под вечер они выбрались посидеть с чаем на пожарную лестницу. На Габи было короткое жёлтое платье, почти сахарное, как советские карамельки-лимончики, и такой же пиджак. Она высунула острые коленки в белых колготах в окно и куталась в пальто Наполеона. Тонкие смуглые пальцы обхватывали чашку, погружая её в ощущение тепла и уюта, которое могла дать только вот такая чашка горячего напитка на улице осенью.

Нью-Йорк стелился под ногами. Дальше по дороге в доме напротив кто-то точно так же сидел на пожарной лестнице и поигрывал на укулеле, но до них музыка не долетала, теряясь в приглушённом гомоне мегаполиса.

Наполеон повернул голову, взглянул странно, словно решаясь, и сказал:

— Встреча с агентом состоится завтра. На хоккейном матче. И я думаю, что нам не стоит светить сейчас Габи.

Использовать в качестве легенды правду о Габи было дерзким ходом. Логичным, но очень опасным.

Габи лично слышала, как Виктория Винчигуэрра сообщила по телефону начальству Т.Р.А.Ш.: к нам примкнула дочка профессора Теллера. Дальше — ситуация накалялась по экспоненте и едва ли Виктория успела передать в Центр, что Теллер их предала.

С этим планом они шли ва-банк и стоило всё очень хорошо проверить, собрать разведданные и запустить в сеть противника дезу. Они об это ещё подумают. Но связь Габи с А.Н.К.Л. или с ними двоими уже стоило похоронить поглубже.

Илья смотрел на ковбоя молча. Назначить явку на матч — изящно. Народу полно, затеряться проще простого, отследить — практически невозможно. Наполеон встретился с ним взглядом и прикрыл глаза, как бы извиняясь за то, что мешает их свидание с работой. Илья кивнул ему. Вся их жизнь была работой.

— Я и не собираюсь светиться, — сказала Габи.

Она чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке от того, что их ждало в Берлине. Смешно, ведь ей предстояло играть собственную жизнь. Илья погладил её по руке, глядя раненым зверем. Ему тоже становилось не по себе от мысли, что они вновь запустят её приманкой в лапы Т.Р.А.Ш.

— Я буду рядом, — пообещал он.

Габи посмотрела на Илью с какой-то материнской нежностью и фыркнула.

— Мы будем страховать, — твёрдо сказал Наполеон.

Габи взяла за руки их обоих.

— Мы это сделаем, — сказала она.

***

Наполеон держал в руках старую, бережно хранимую фотокарточку и глядел на неё в инсайте. Надпись на русском с обратной стороны: «Марина, 1939 г.» Это его мама?

Снимок был подсунут за зеркальную раму в спальне Ильи. Открыто. Необдуманно. Неосторожно. Ну, Угроза… Все секреты наружу.

Молодая, миниатюрная женщина. Крохотный носик, широкая плоская переносица. Густые брови, темнее завивающихся, быть может, каштановых или русых волос. Распахнутый взгляд светлых глаз. Равно растерянных и глядящих свысока. Небольшие и аккуратные, чуть капризно надутые губы. Хорошенькая ладная головка и идеальная тень скул на ровной коже.

Наполеон не мог оторвать от неё глаз, а внутри его сжимало озарение. Худые плечики, мальчишеская фигура. Мать Ильи была вылитая Габи.

Наполеон облизал пересохшие губы и сунул фотокарточку обратно. Посмотрел на себя в зеркало и качнул головой. Илья-Илья.

Он одёрнул себя: это Габи была очень похожа на мать Ильи.

Марина. Он произнёс имя по слогам, приметил русское ударение, попробовал разную жёсткость произношения. Взял фотокамеру и вернулся к напарникам.

Габи накинула на плечи доломан Ильи и плясала на ковре. Волосы распустились упругими подвижным кудрями. Тонкие руки были вскинуты вверх. Кукольное платье крутилось вокруг ног.

Наполеон замер изумлённо. Мозг взорвался ассоциациями, начинающимися подрагивающей от её движений бахромой на эполетах и заканчивающимися тонким чёрным стеком на бледных бёдрах. И стройным ногам Габи в них мелькать не следовало. Но Илья расслаблено сидел на диване — колени широко разведены, рука на спинке — и смеялся, наблюдая за ней из-под ресниц. Она говорила с ним по-русски.

— Один в один Лариса Голубкина[3], — ворковал он. — Я найду тебе её фотографию.

Наполеон ощутил укол… ревности? Пожалуй. Но кроме ревности чего-то ещё, и этому чему-то названия было не подобрать. Оно старой фотографией висело на зеркале и медицинской строчкой компрометировало Илью в его досье. Он подумал, что в следующий раз все свои трофеи будет забирать себе.

— Ковбой.

Голос раздался громко, но мягко. Ещё до того, как Наполеон опустил на него глаза, он знал, что вокруг глаз Ильи собрались морщинки.

— Тебе идёт, Габи, — он продефилировал мимо и сел на диван, отдавая камеру Илье. — Так и не знаю, откуда большевик достал этот мундир.

— Секрет фирмы, — Илья ему только что язык не показал.

Габи закинула руки за голову и прогнулась в спине. Маленькая, а пленительная, как танцующая менада. Наполеон смотрел на неё внимательно, но выражение на его лице было совершенно непроницаемым. Илья же навёл фотокамеру, взглянул в неё и поднялся в поисках лучшего ракурса. Наполеон наблюдал за ним тем же взглядом.

Илья фотографировал завораживающе счастливую Габи в своей первой нью-йоркской квартире, потому что не мог сфотографировать их троих вместе. У них было негласное правило не попадать в кадр одновременно, чтобы не создавать компромат.

Он коснулся руки Наполеона неожиданно. Тот вскинул глаза и столкнулся с таким взглядом Ильи — мягким, честным, преданным, — словно у того напрочь сгорел предохранитель, и он не боялся, что Габи всё поймёт. Посмурневший Наполеон посмотрел в ответ и тихо фыркнул.

— Ладно, — сказал он, элегантно поднимаясь с дивана. — Что бы вы без меня делали?

Габи была хороша. Солистка берлинского балета. Но антураж его напарники совершенно запороли. Он мягко прошёл по комнате, приглушил свет, отвернул лампу, создавая загадочную иллюминацию, и покрутил радио, пока не нашёл нечто более подходящее случаю.

— Надо тебе купить проигрыватель, Илья.

— Да незачем. Я же тут почти не живу.

Он стоял за спиной юркой танцовщицы, широкоплечий, мужественный, домашний, и Илья даже несколько мгновений любовался вовсе не шоу на ковре своей гостиной.

***

Наполеон ждал его возле парковки, по которой дети разбросали фантики от конфет «Джипси дримс». Илья увидел его издали. Красивый Наполеон в привычном голубом костюме среди разноцветных автомобилей с верхами и без. Как обычно, даже на игру одет с иголочки. Илья мысленно хмыкнул и усмехнулся.

За спиной ковбоя сновали люди в джинсах и шарфах «Нью-Йоркс Рейнджерс», а он стоял, высокий, роскошный, и ждал. Спокойно смотрел за тем, как Илья подходит к нему, лавируя через предвкушающую толпу.

— Ковбой, — Илья пожал его руку. — Ты раньше меня? Как это возможно? Ты что, часы потерял?

Наполеон опустил ресницы, а плутовские глаза заволокло улыбкой.

— Вообще-то, это я должен спросить: что задержало тебя, большевик?

Илью задержал его агент. После Берлина они подняли на уши свои сети, и вот сегодня он кое-что выловил. Илья ещё раз окинул напарника взглядом и встал рядом, чтобы они шли к арене плечом к плечу. Поглядывая по сторонам, он коротко поведал ему новые детали.

Через парковку к арене стекался народ — словно отовсюду собирались паломники, уставшие, преодолевшие многие трудности, прошедшие множество дней, но счастливые наконец достигнуть своей цели. Ожидание творилось и в душе Ильи.

— Что такое, большевик? — лукаво спросил Наполеон, замечая его взгляды.

— Ты очень хорошо выглядишь.

Наполеон улыбнулся, не отрывая от него глаз.

Передатчик А.Н.К.Л. ожил, когда они уже подходили к зданию. Наполеон тяжело вздохнул, чувствуя эту раздражающую мягкую вибрацию. Они переглянулись и направились к телефону-автомату.

Говорил Наполеон. Илья стоял с ним в тесной телефонной кабинке, слушал и бросал грозные взгляды на проходящих мимо людей. Слышно не было ни черта, поэтому, когда Наполеон повесил трубку, он посмотрел на него молчаливо и вопросительно.

— Встреча отменилась.

— Опять.

В этом не было ничего хорошего, но Наполеон внезапно широко улыбнулся.

— Есть и плюсы, Илья. Значит этот матч только наш.

Илья глядел на него мгновение без выражения, а потом коротко рассмеялся и прикрыл глаза.

— Есть и плюсы. Люблю, что ты оптимист.

Наполеон смотрел сквозь крошечное расстояние внутри вакуума телефонной будки ему в глаза и медленно моргал.

Хоккей Илье понравился. Американцы играли лучше, чем он ожидал, а твёрдое и тёплое бедро Наполеона прижималось к нему весь матч. Они съели по плохому хот-догу, а после матча радостный, почти экстатический Наполеон (он был прекрасен) повёл Илью в какой-то ужасно помпезный ресторан, в который их пустили (Илья был в кепи и куртке) только благодаря звонку Наполеона владельцу заведения.

Этого безумца несло, но он выглядел таким счастливым, что Илья плыл по его течению, ловко отбивая препятствия.

Потом они целовались прямо в переулке. И, может быть, это глупо — так думать, но Наполеон выглядел влюблённым, и, глядя на него, Илья тоже испытывал совершенный внутренний восторг.

В квартире Наполеона они долго целовались на постели. Медленно раздевали друг друга, прикасались неспешно, почти нерешительно, словно снова впервые. Без безумства и пьяной торопливости. Уверенные в своих желаниях и в партнёре.

Секс был медленным, долгим. Отчего смеётся Илья Наполеон так точно и не понял, но его смех завораживал. Вроде как — просто от удовольствия. Когда Илье хорошо, когда он расслабляется вот так сильно — он может рассмеяться. Шало, искренне, красиво. Он казался очень молодым, и Наполеон либо сцеловывал его смех, либо глядел, как зачарованный.

Спать они остались вместе.

Оставалось два дня до убийства президента Кеннеди, которое обострит Холодную войну и полностью изменит Соединённые Штаты Америки, а вместе с ними и весь мир.

  
  
  
  


Конец

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]название появилось только в 68-м году
> 
> [2]https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Русская_чайная
> 
> [3]в роли девицы-корнета из к/ф "Гусарская баллада", 1962 год


End file.
